Twins Game
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Dios tenía que darle fuerzas, no podía abandonarla. Si todo era una prueba, entonces tendría que ayudarla ¿verdad? Porque definitivamente no era justo para ella el tener que resistir la tentación viviente de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada, de anchos hombros y labios deliciosos, de ojos picaros y sonrisa brillante. No era justo, nada justo, el tener que llamarlo "Nii-san"/BoltWari
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**I.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Uzumaki Himawari nunca había estado sola. Nunca. Jamás. El dicho de _uno nace solo y muere solo_ perdía su veracidad con ella o, al menos, la mitad de esta; aún no había muerto, pero sí nacido… y no lo hizo sola. En realidad, fue tan afortunada que tuvo compañía incluso antes de hacerlo.

Su nombre era Bolt, pero ella en ese entonces no lo sabía y él sólo era algo a su lado, algo que se movía contra ella y la sofocaba un poco, algo inquieto que robaba parte de su alimento; pero era un ladronzuelo travieso que, cuando el ambiente húmedo y pacifico donde ambos se encontraban sumergidos temblaba por los ruidos del desconocido exterior, se tensaba contra ella y parecía una barrera… protegiéndola.

Luego, cuando fueron demasiado grandes y la bolsita que los soportaba demasiado pequeña, mientras pateaba suavemente el bulto a su lado para ganar espacio, la puerta se abrió. Ella no lo supo en ese momento (no podía saberlo), pero pronto el bultico empezó a deslizarse, a dejarla sola…

Bolt fue el primero en nacer, a las diez y treinta de la mañana de un ventoso día de Agosto, mientras Himawari lo hizo diez segundos después… sujetándose del pie de su hermano.

Fueron recibidos por dos mujeres; una rubia, la otra tenía esmeraldas en los ojos. La rubia tomó a Himawari, la otra a Bolt, pero nunca los separaron, permanecieron de pie una junto a la otra, elevándolos levemente en sus manos, observándolos en par.

—Son tan pequeñitos —susurró una.

—Y mira, frente, él le tomó de la mano.

—Hinata, creo que tu hijo será un buen hermano mayor.

Una mujer de piel pálida y ojos perlados, que resultó ser su madre (dentro de ella habían estado ellos todo ese tiempo) sonrió débilmente. —O muy… sobreprotector.

Ella, como toda madre, tuvo razón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**2.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari, además de una madre, resultó teniendo también un padre. Se suponía que de alguna extraña manera él había ayudado a que ellos pudieran existir dentro de su madre. No tenía idea de cómo, pero cuando escucho su voz la reconoció de inmediato; era la misma que la había arrullado frecuentemente en su anterior mundo acuático, que la masajeaba con sus vibraciones y la relajaba con sus "_dattebayó"._

Era rubio y ruidoso y torpe (siempre temblaba un poco cuando la tenía en brazos), y sus ojos eran muy azules… tan brillantes que la embelesaban.

Se llamaba Naruto, y era su padre…

Y el de Bolt.

Ella tenía que compartirlo con él. Y más pronto que tarde descubriría que padre no sería lo único que compartirían en sus vidas.

Primer estaba su atención; Bolt era tan ruidoso y molestoso que, inevitablemente, se volvió el eje central, mientras que Himawari, tierna y pacifica como era, no causaba mayor jaleo. —Apenas se siente… —solía decir su madre con voz dulce.

—Ese niño debería aprender un poco de ella´ttebayó —completaba su padre con un quejido.

Y el tono suave volvía a aparecer; su madre siempre fue tan tierna. —Es porque Bolt se parece a ti, Naruto-kun…

Su padre alegaba un rato algo como que "_ni en sus peores días había sido un dolor en el trasero tan grande",_ pero luego terminaba cediendo ante la risita de su madre y la mortal combinación de sus ojos dulces con su voz de campanita (siempre ocurría lo mismo, desde que ella empezó a tener consciencia) y él decía: —Y Himawari es como tú… —un suspiro—Apuesto a que será la única capaz de lidiar con él. Es idéntica a ti, así que será capaz de dominarlo´ttebayó.

Su padre… tampoco se equivocó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**3.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de tocar suavemente el hombro de su hermano, que dormía tan profundamente como un oso. —Nii-san… —susurró, pero él no se inmutó.

Ellos habían compartido una gran cuna hasta que Bolt empezó a constantemente hacerla llorar en las noches y despertar a sus padres, porque no dejaba de golpearla con los demasiado frecuentes movimientos durante sus sueños. Su padre entonces no tuvo más remedio que comprarles sus primeras camas individuales. No cambiaron de cuarto, porque su madre insistió en que estaban demasiado pequeños y que estaba más tranquila sabiéndolos dormiditos y acompañados en el cuarto más cercano de la alcoba matrimonial. Aun así, esa fue posiblemente la primera cosa importante que ella dejó de compartir con su hermano: la cama.

Había ocurrido tres años atrás, cuando tenían dos, pero ahora, a sus cinco y con una enorme tormenta cargada de truenos y relámpagos azotando la ventana, Himawari se arrepentía; Hubiese aguantado mil años más que Bolt ocupara el ochenta y cinco por ciento de su antigua cuna compartida si eso conllevaba a no pasar en soledad una noche tan tenebrosa como esa.

Un relámpago alumbró la habitación y Himawari tembló, de pie como estaba, a un costado de la cama de su hermano, cerrando sus ojos… esperando el ensordecedor trueno.

—¿Himawari?

De un salto ella se acomodó a su lado y se escondió bajo sus sábanas. Bolt se había girado a verla, dejando un espacio libre, perfecto para ella… Así que simplemente sus iniciales y correctas intenciones de pedir permiso se habían esfumado ante la oportunidad y ante la amenaza del trueno.

El trueno… lo superó encerrada en las tibias cobijas ajenas. Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —ella asomó los ojitos tímidamente, viéndolo frotarse uno de los suyos con el dorso de la mano. Su voz era pastosa. —¿Tienes miedo?

—S-sí, Nii-san —respondió con un hilito de voz.

Bolt se rascó la nuca, soltando luego un suspiro de cansancio. —¿Es la tormenta? —le cuestionó—Vuelve a la cama, pasará pronto´ttebasa.

Un az de luz blanca alumbró a su hermano. Himawari observó entre fascinada y temerosa la manera en que sus ojos se volvieron grises y sus rubios cabellos lucieron tan canosos como los del sexto hokage. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se hundió en el suave y pequeño pecho, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa de su pijama mientras las nubes volvían a chocarse.

Pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabecita, causándole alivio y confort.

Permanecieron así largo rato, juntos bajo el ruido de la noche lluviosa, entre quejidos que llegaban con las luces y estremecimientos con los truenos. Ella sentía el constante latir del corazoncito bajo su oído, pero justo cuando empezó a pensar que él había caído presa del sueño y cuando ya sus propios parpados empezaban a ceder, se oyó la orden: —Vuelve a tu cama.

—Deja que duerma aquí —pidió—, sólo por esta noche.

Bolt la separó de su pecho. Ambos pares de aperlados ojos azules se chocaron en la oscuridad, unos con duda, los otros con suplica. —Himawari-chan —empezó condescendiente y ella supo que la haría abandonar su lugar.

—Bolt-Niisan, por favor —le rogó—, sólo por esta noche, lo prometo —terminó con su voz más tierna.

Y, oh, él era débil ante su mirada de cachorrito, ante su tono lastimero. Era su hermana gemela y quería que no sintiera temor, quería dormir a su lado (sobre todo también le asustaba un poco la tormenta, sólo un poco), quería ceder, pero… era por su bien.

—No lo entiendes —negó con la cabeza fuertemente —, te puedo hacer daño´ttebasa.

La niña parpadeó sorprendida y él continuó. —Ya sabes, me muevo mucho… y puedo patearte o algo —dijo.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, acomodándose en la mullida almohada, justo frente a su rostro. —Pues entonces… no te muevas y ya está —susurró con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Uzumaki hizo una mueca. —No puedo, tonta —recalcó un poco escandaloso y procedió a explicarle—; Cuando duermo no puedo controlar mis movimientos, mi cuerpo se mueve solo´ttebasa.

—Ah… —Himawari frunció ligeramente el ceño, mordiendo suavemente su labio también en un gesto que hacía cada vez que se ponía a pensar.

Era adorable, pero ella no lo sabía, ni él tampoco lo pensó esa noche. Lo único que revoloteaba en su cabecita rubia era el cómo terminar de exponer sus motivos para deshacerse de su hermanita y poder dormir. —No es que yo sea malo, es por tu bien que debes dormir en esa cama y no en esta.

Pero Himawari nunca había tenido la intención de marcharse. Bolt abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella lo abrazó de manera entrañable; una de sus piernas se enredaba en medio de las suyas, sus bracitos lo rodeaban firmemente de la cintura y su cabecita reposaba bajo su pequeña barbilla.

Estaba inmovilizado, pero no se sentía incómodo.

Ambos pequeñines calzaban perfectamente.

—Te sujetaré —dijo Himawari con una inusual determinación y él no pudo evitar balbucear.

—¿Q-qué?

—Si no te mueves, no hay problema… —sonrió suavemente—, así que si nos mantenemos abrazados… estarás quieto y podré dormir contigo, Nii-san.

Bolt soltó una risa, para luego suspirar; su hermana era lista… Dudaba de la efectividad de su estrategia, pero…

—Sólo esta noche, ¿está bien? Nunca más volveré a dormir contigo, Himawari.

Himawari asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas de victoria, y lo abrazó un poco más. —Sólo esta noche, lo prometo.

Esa fue la primera vez que se mintieron, aunque sin saberlo, porque ella empezaría a sentir miedo más seguido y él a buscar un peluche grande para abrazar… Luego se volvería costumbre y, años después, dormir juntos se transformaría en un vicio.

La cama había sido la primera cosa importante que dejaron de compartir, pero irónicamente sería el lugar que visitarían juntos con más frecuencia, con mayor entusiasmo.

Pero en ese entonces ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba, eran sólo niños.

Tampoco Naruto ni Hinata pudieron sospecharlo (nadie hubiese podido), cuando los observaron tiernamente desde el umbral de la puerta a la mañana siguiente.

—Son tan unidos… —susurró la mujer.

El hombre rubio sonrió, asintiendo con una frase y un _"dattebayó"._

—Son gemelos, Hinata, es lo más natural´ttebayó.

El futuro séptimo hokage no se imaginó cuán equivocado estaba.

Fue en la oscuridad de esa noche que algo empezó a cambiar sin que nadie pudiese predecirlo… Fue en las tinieblas de esa noche, en los temblores de los truenos y los flash de los relámpagos, que empezó a gestarse el suceso que años después los estremecería.

Pero por ahora… los dejaremos dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**4.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari soltó un chillido. Algo de agua había entrado en su boca y la hizo toser. —¡M-Mami! —se quejó, frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Estaba segura de que un poco de shampoo había caído en sus ojos.

—¡Himawari-chan! —oyó a su madre exclamar y, seguidamente, unos pasos veloces hicieron que la risa de Bolt se aligerara. Luego, Himawari sintió cómo las confortables manos de su madre la sacaban de la tina y una gran toalla (ella sabía que era la de los ositos amarillos, aún sin verla) la envolvió mientras sollozaba suavemente.

—Me arden los ojos —se las arregló para pronunciar entre ligeros quejidos y las manos suaves de su madre retiraron las suyas que fregaban los ojitos, mientras la sentaba en un pequeño taburete.

Himawari sorbía su nariz y lloriqueaba con los ojos cerrados, así que no tenía forma de saber qué era de Bolt en ese momento. Él lidiaba con una fugaz y penetrante mirada proveniente de la líder del clan Hyüga, es decir, su madre, y pasaba saliva.

—Tranquila, cariño, no es nada.

Pronto sus sienes percibieron un calor placentero. Su madre estaba usando un poco de ninjutsu médico para calmar su ardor. —Abre los ojos, Himawari-chan —y ella era tan buena en eso… ¡su madre era tan buena en todo! No pudo evitar lanzarse en sus brazos.

—G-gracias, mami —dijo, recostando tiernamente la mejilla en su hombro derecho—. Nii-san es muy malo… —su murmullo fue suave—Esperó a que salieras y me echó agua mientras yo me frotaba el cabello.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Hinata le acarició la espalda, caminando hasta la salida del baño con Himawari en brazos. Bols se puso de pie, chorreando agua, aparentemente dispuesto a seguirlas, pero ella le frenó—Alto, caballero —habló con firmeza, muy parecido a como lo hacía el abuelo Hiashi, y el niño se congeló—: Tú te quedas en la tina hasta que papá llegue.

—¡Pero me volveré una pasa´ttebasa!

—Ah, eso debiste pensarlo antes de molestar a tu hermana, Bolt.

Himawari lo vio hacer un mohín y caer nuevamente sentado en el agua, de brazos cruzados. Se sintió un poco mal, porque ella sabía que él se aburría mucho tomando un baño en soledad, él se lo había dicho, y además… a Bolt le encantaba hacer bromas, no era completamente su culpa…, así que le dirigió una mirada triste antes de que la puerta se cerrase frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Himawari pensó que su padre castigaría a su hermano con un coscorrón acompañado de un pequeño discurso, pero las cosas resultaron siendo mucho peores; no hubo coscorrones, no hubo discursos.<p>

Él había entrado sonriente como siempre y ella dejó los juguetes a un lado para correr a su encuentro. Después de girarla en brazos y hacerla reír al rozar sus narices murmurando "_Wari-chan, Wari-chan"_ su padre echó un vistazo alrededor con aquellos increíbles ojos azules y frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde está Bolt? —preguntó, besando en la mejilla a su esposa.

—En la tina —ella le respondió, ayudándole a deshacerse de la capa de hokage, pues Himawari seguía siendo cargada.

—¿Solo? —una pregunta más exacta habría sido: _¿sin Himawari?_, pero Naruto decidió no hacerla de esta manera.

Himawari se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar el suspiro de su madre. —Está castigado, Naruto-kun —dijo—; los dejé solos un segundo… él tomó un balde de agua, se lo echó en la cabeza a Himawari-chan e hizo que le ardieran los ojos por el shampoo.

_"Aquí viene"_, pensó la pequeña Uzumaki, "_ahora papá irá al baño por Bolt y lo regañará", _ pero para su sorpresa él sólo la acomodó en el sofá y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarla.

—Bueno, Hinata, es que ya están muy grandecitos para bañarse juntos´ttebayó —murmuró en tono pensativo.

Himawari sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Lo crees?

Su padre asintió. —Seis años y diez meses es una buena edad para tomar el baño por separado.

Ella observó a su madre con la esperanza latente de que estuviese en desacuerdo, pero esta sólo se mordió el labio por un segundo y lo miró con aquellos ojos lilas tan preciosos. —Tienes razón —susurró—. A partir de mañana se hará como dices, Naruto-kun.

—Primero Himawari y luego Bolt —su padre sonrió divertido—; Ahora vamos por el monstruito, que debe estar todo arrugado´ttebayó.

Y esa fue la segunda cosa importante que dejaron de compartir: la hora del baño. Ni siquiera las pataletas y chillidos de Bolt habían servido de nada… ni siquiera los ruegos de Himawari ablandaron el corazón del hokage.

Los gemelos no compartirían el baño a partir de ese día…

Y no fue sino hasta muchos años después que se reunieron nuevamente en una tina… Ellos eran los mismos, pero hubo algo que cambió: los quejidos de Himawari tuvieron una causa totalmente diferente al dolor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**5.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari, con sus manitas entrelazadas en el pecho y los ojos centelleantes por la preocupación, observó a su gemelo emprender la carrera hacia la puerta. Él se fregó velozmente con la manga de su chaqueta las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y, luego, sólo oyó el sonido seco de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse junto a la voz de su madre, quien se lanzaba tras él. —¡Bolt-kun! —sólo pudo avanzar un paso, pues el brazo masculino extendido frente a ella le impidió continuar.

—Tú no vas, Hinata —el hokage dijo, usando ese tono de autoridad propio de su cargo—Déjalo solo, no necesita que su madre lo mime ahora.

—¡Pero, Naru-!

—¡Papá! —Himawari se plantó frente a él. Su madre, estando aún unos centímetros tras su esposo, la miró con aquellas perlas vidriosas y expectantes—Papá, —repitió más bajo, sabiendo que en ella se concentraba ya toda la anterior del séptimo—por favor, permite que yo vaya tras mi hermano.

Su ceño se frunció. —Himawari, no creo que-

—Déjala ir, Naruto-kun —interrumpió su madre con voz pausada, pero firme—. Yo me quedaré, pero que Himawari vaya tras él —ella agregó dulzura a su petición, posando una mano en el hombro de su padre. Él se giró a mirarla y Himawari notó que parecía desinflarse un poco… quizá era por el encanto de su madre—; Por favor, así no estaré preocupada.

La pequeña azabache se alistó; cuando Naruto asintió, ella ya se estaba acomodando las sandalias ninjas.

Cerró las puertas, a duras penas oyendo las palabras de su madre. —Vuelvan pronto —, y luego echó a correr sobre los tejados con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas.

Ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba Bolt.

* * *

><p>Himawari disminuyó el ritmo al sentirse cerca de su destino y decidió moverse sigilosamente entre los arbustos.<p>

Efectivamente, él estaba ahí, a varios metros de su posición, sentado en la única banca de madera pura y, ella adivinó, su mirada clara fija en el agua.

Himawari caminó silenciosamente en su dirección. Este era su lugar preferido, el de ambos… La cascada que un sensei que había tenido su padre había hecho con sus propias manos (su nombre era Yamato y usaba el _Mokuton, _también había fabricado la banca en la que su hermano reposaba) y en ese lugar alejado, donde antaño el séptimo hokage se había hecho más fuerte, ellos dos escapaban de sus problemas… tranquilizaban sus almas con el sonido del agua contra las rocas.

Era el lugar que compartían.

Y por eso mismo, ella consideró que no necesitaba permiso para sentarse a su lado. No dijo nada, sólo se acomodó y miró la cascada.

Bolt la miró de soslayo, sin embargo, ella fingió no notarlo.

—¿A qué viniste? —él murmuró—¿mamá te mandó?

Himawari negó levemente con la cabeza. —Le pedí a papá que me dejase acompañarte, Nii-san.

Lo escuchó bufar. —Largo, Himawari —dijo—, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Entonces ella lo miró en silencio; se había recostado despreocupadamente sobre el espaldar y su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el firmamento, sus brazos estirados sobre la madera y su chaqueta negra abierta dejaba a la vista su camisa blanca y el importante collar que no se desprendía de él ni al momento del baño… Su cabello rubio se revolvió ligeramente con la brisa y sus labios tiraron en una diminuta sonrisa, seguramente a causa del suave viento que acariciaba las marcas en sus mejillas.

—Entonces no hablemos —susurró con suavidad, desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia el agua fluyendo. Ella también cerró los ojos, tomando aire con calma.

Amaba ese lugar. Cada piedra, cada árbol y cada gota de agua la llenaba de paz.

Justamente eso, la embriaguez que le provocaba el ambiente, la incitó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de satisfacción, disfrutando de la brisa, del sonido del agua y de la luz del sol en su rostro.

Todo la extasiaba tanto que no pudo calcular el tiempo que pasó, pero cuando giró el rostro con los ojos azules entrecerrados, descubrió que Bolt la estaba observando, así que le regaló una sonrisa sobria.

Su mirada tenía un brillo diferente, pero no pudo descifrar la novedad.

Su hermano se removió un poco en el asiento y miró al frente. —¿Realmente no vas a regañarme´ttebasa?

—Pensé que no querías hablar…

—Himawari… —ella rio ante su gruñido de advertencia.

—No… —dijo—, sólo es que estoy un poco confundida.

Bolt la miró, una de sus delgadas cejas rubias levemente arriba. —¿De qué hablas?

Himawari posó las manos tímidamente en su falda. —¿Por qué sigues haciendo esas bromas, Nii-san? —preguntó con voz ligera—Siempre pensé que querías la atención de papá… pero ya hace años que él es hokage y tiene más tiempo para su familia… y nosotros estamos a punto de graduarnos de la academia, ¿entonces por qué?

Himawari odiaba que su hermano fuese regañado, pero debía admitir que su padre tuvo toda la razón esa vez; el pre-adolescente rubio había robado la ropa interior del hokage y los dos ex-hokages vivos (es decir, Kakashi-sama y Tsunade-sama) y la había exhibido en lugares visibles de Konoha, en cada uno de ellos, empezando por las caras en la montaña.

Fue una broma en extremo estúpida e infantil, además de irrespetuosa, pero sobre todo inútil; si él ya no quería la atención de su padre, ¿entonces por qué continuar con esas cosas? Tenían doce, ya no eran unos bebés.

—No lo entenderías —Bolt aseguró—No tú, siendo la princesita lista, hermosa y perfecta de Konoha que eres´ttebasa.

Parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿las cosas se remitían a ella?

—¿Qué… quieres decir? —Himawari se sonrojó, desconociendo si era por el sentimiento de ofensa que sentía o porque era la primera vez que su hermano la llamaba hermosa. Hermosa y perfecta.

—Quiero decir —él tomó una honda bocanada de aire, como si le costase mantener el control—, que tú eres la perfección en pasta, la cosita adorable y risueña que encanta a todos, la chica lista y pacifica que no provoca un solo problema —por la forma en que lo decía, se suponía que era algo malo, pero lo que vino fue aún peor—; en cambio, yo siempre termino liándolo todo… y aunque me esfuerce no puedo concentrarme en algo por mucho tiempo, no soy adorable y definitivamente no soy perfecto. Yo soy el chico que gasta bromas y motiva a todos para que lo sigan, sólo para fingir que no le interesa más que causar jaleo… Ese es Uzumaki Hyüga Bolt´ttebasa.

Himawari sintió las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos; ¿Era cierto? ¿él en realidad se veía de esa manera a sí mismo?

Si desde donde ella miraba, él lucía como el envidiable chico alegre y risueño que subía los ánimos hasta de un velorio… La barrera que la protegía del resto del mundo y le causaba una sonrisa; él era la luz y ella se imaginaba como su sombra.

Él era su increíble hermano mayor.

—Oh, Himawari, no llores —él se apresuró a decir, acercándose preocupado y ansioso—, perdón, en serio, no quise ofenderte con esas cosas que dije sobre ti, nada de eso es cierto, olvi-

Bolt frenó en seco y se tensó cuando ella se lanzó sorpresivamente hacia él, haciéndolo recostar la espalda en la madera. Himawari lo abrazó fuerte y escondió el rostro cerca de su clavicula, como siempre lo hacía. Se tensó entero. —¿Hi-Himawari? —balbuceó.

—Tú no eres ese chico…

Ella se separó sólo un poco para mirarlo y, de manera totalmente inesperada, subió sobre su regazo. Bolt boqueó como un pez, totalmente sorprendido; sus rodillas desnudas (ella usaba falda) estaban a cada lado de su cintura y, nuevamente, Himawari reposaba en su pecho.

Su corazón saltó ligeramente; ¿siempre había sido ella tan liviana? ¿siempre había sido tan pequeña?... ¿Su trasero se había sentido siempre tan redondo, su aliento tan cálido? ¿sus pechos se habían estrechado tan fuerte de esta manera cada vez que la abrazaba?

… ¿O acaso él estaba siendo consciente de esto por primera vez?

Bolt se removió ligeramente, sintiéndose incómodo con sus pensamientos, pero ella susurró —Eres mi héroe, Nii-san… —y un fuego ligero de genuina ternura le quemó el estómago.

Sólo le acarició el cabello un momento, mientras sentía claramente la respiración tranquila y acompasada sobre la piel de su cuello. Había crecido ligeramente, su cabello oscuro, y se sentía más suave entre sus dedos… Bolr acercó su nariz y aspiró: olía a romero.

Luego retrocedió rápidamente, avergonzado de que ella pudiera haberlo notado, pero su preocupación se desvaneció rápidamente, porque Himawari se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió. —Vamos a casa, hermanita.

Esa tarde algo en Bolt había despertado, algo que Himawari no siquiera podía imaginar sentir aún:

Atracción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bolt Uzumaki fingió escuchar a su hermana, mientras apretaba inquieto los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Caminaban a casa juntos como todos los días, después de que él terminaba el entrenamiento con su equipo y pasaba a recogerla luego de que ella terminase el suyo, y Himawari hablaba tanto como de costumbre… y, por primera vez, él no escuchaba una palabra; su mente estaba completamente concentrada en una cosa: una pequeña flor en su pequeño azulado que, podía apostar, no estaba ahí al salir de casa en la mañana.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba seguro: Inojin había estado merodeando por el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8.

Bolt apretó los dientes, sus azules ojos platinados brillaron con furia, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos, dejando a Himawari atrás.

—¡Nii-san!

Gruñó. —Eres muy lenta, Himawari. Tengo hambre´ttebasa —oh, falsedad.

Por nada del mundo la dejaría saber que estaba ardiendo en celos.

* * *

><p>Himawari soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ante los azules ojos arremolinados con un montón de sentimientos intensos; Bolt estaba molesto, la ira brotaba de sus poros… pero ella no tenía idea de la razón.<p>

Esta tarde ella había estado recostada al tronco de su árbol favorito de la zona de su equipo (el equipo 8) esperando por él, porque aún iban a casa juntos… aunque ya habían pasado de los catorce años. Todos se habían marchado ya, estaba completamente sola, así que había decidido cerrar los ojos y recrear su mente. De repente, un chiste muy tonto que un miembro del equipo 10 había contado hace días llenó su cabeza. Era algo relacionado con un hombre ebrio y la llorona, no lo recordaba perfectamente, pero de todas formas rio de nuevo. —Inojin-kun —suspiró divertida.

—¿Inojin?

¿Cuándo había llegado su hermano? Él sonó irritado y ahí fue cuando Himawari lo miró a los ojos tormentosos y no pudo evitar jadear.

¿Por qué él estaba tan serio últimamente, tan disgustado?

¿Tendría algo que ver con Sarada-san?

—¿Por qué demonios andas por ahí suspirando el nombre de ese idiota, Himawari?

Ella se ruborizó levemente, entendiendo que había sido malinterpretada. —Es que… —empezó a explicar torpemente, moviendo un poco las manos—Verás, estaba pensan-

—¿Te gusta? —Bolt dio un paso más cerca. Sus ojos parecían imanes. Himawari abrió los suyos, sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó abochornada.

Él colocó fuertemente su palma derecha a un lado del rostro de su hermana, provocando un ruido contra la madera. La vio respingar. No podía negarlo; le gustaba ese brillo asustadizo en su mirada, le motivaba el rubor en sus lindas mejillas…, pero le jodía saber que ella pensaba en otro, porque sólo quería que lo mirara a él, que pensara solo en él, que soltara suspiros por él. —Te pregunté si te gusta, ¿es así? —se inclinó intimidante hacia ella.

Le gustaba sentirse dominante. Sí, era enfermizo, pero deseaba tanto a su hermana desde hace tanto tiempo que estaba a punto de enloquecer por la amargura.

Y, por todos los calzones naranjas del hokage, tenía que llegar y verla risueña y ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados y susurrando el estúpido nombre del aún más estúpido Inojin con los labios ligeramente apretados y… Dios, esos labios.

—N-No… —a duras penas escuchó su vocecita; estaba tan perdido en el movimiento tembloroso de su pequeña boquita.

—¿No qué´ttebasa? —la presionó.

—No me gusta Inojin, Nii-san —ella dijo y puso una mano en su pecho para alejarlo, para intentarlo al menos—. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Pero Bolt estaba todo menos tranquilo, estaba ardiendo. Y la pequeñísima mano sobre su pecho, aún con la enorme chaqueta negra de por medio, le quemaba la piel.

—¿Entonces por qué susurrabas su nombre? —ella abrió la boca, pero la interrumpió de nuevo—Estabas imaginando que era él quien llegaba, ¿cierto?

Ya no sabía si realmente estaba molesto. Quizás sólo quería tener una excusa para estar así… tan cerca, con ella tan nerviosa. Pudo ver su gesto de sorpresa, pero continuó, cerrando un poco más el espacio personal entre sus cuerpos, hasta una distancia en la que el olor de su cabello y de su piel pudo insinuarse en sus fosas nasales, hasta que ella tuvo que estrellar completamente su espalda contra la madera. —Y él se acercaba a ti… así, ¿verdad? —su voz se redujo a un susurro—Podías sentir su aliento en tu rostro justo como sientes el mío ahora, ¿no?

—Bolt-Nii-

—Luego —habló fuerte, haciéndola callar. La mano que no estaba contra el tronco subió hasta las hebras azuladas y, cuidadosamente, en un lento movimiento, las envió tras el pequeño oído, mientras se inclinaba sobre el otro—, te acomodó el cabello de esta manera… y susurró cosas bonitas sobre lo bien que luce esa blusa amarilla en ti o sobre lo hipnótico que puede ser el azul de tus ojos… —pasó saliva ligeramente, antes de seguir—Después… ¿te dijo que eres la más hermosa de Konoha´ttebasa?

Había ido apegando sus cuerpos casi inconscientemente a medida que murmuraba, hasta el punto en que cada vez que ella respiraba… él podía sentir el movimiento sobre su propio pecho. Era alucinante. La tenía acorralada.

Y él sabía que estaba demasiado consternada para hablar… para siquiera moverse. Esa fue una razón por la que decidió seguir, la otra fue porque ya estaba perdido en ella.

Bolt deslizó ambas manos por los costados de su fino cuello y siguió por sus largos y delgados brazos. Finalmente, las dejó reposar en sus muñecas diminutas, apegándolas a la madera. Con la punta de su nariz repasó la piel del cuello de su gemela e inhaló devotamente su olor a mandarina. Himawari tembló ligeramente y su dermis se erizó al contacto con su aliento. —B-Bolt…

Su voz en ese instante fue lo más estimulante que Bolt había escuchado en su vida. La forma en que lo llamó… le causó un estremecimiento más intenso que el que hubiere sentido alguna vez en sus sueños frecuentes.

—¿Te confesó que fantasea cada maldita noche pensando sólo en ti… y que no puede mirar a otra chica aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas? —pasó saliva duramente, tentado a cepillar la piel con su boca—¿Te dijo que lo estás enloqueciendo… Que te desea tanto que duele, Himawari?

Se separó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para observar el rubor en las marcas de sus mejillas, la confusión en sus ojos. —¿O acaso…? —cuando sus labios se presionaron suavemente, los suyos con los de ella, produciendo un leve sonido, él perdió el control—¿Acaso sólo querías que él te besara así´ttebasa…? —miró en sus ojos abiertos junto a sus mejillas abochornadas y rozó nuevamente esos labios rosados. Una nueva descarga eléctrica le hizo cerrar los párpados.

Era su primer beso, el de ella también, sin embargo, él sabía exactamente qué hacer. Himawari estaba inmóvil, parecía congelada, así que Bolt empezó a acariciarle los labios con suavidad, a lentamente envolver entre los suyos el inferior de ella… masajeándola, incitándola a seguir.

Y era el cielo.

Sentía su propio corazón dando tumbos y la sangre corriendo una maratón por sus venas.

Tan sólo aquel sutil contacto con sus labios lo tenía chiflado.

Bolt entrelazó dulcemente sus dedos y, en un momento en que ella se removió débilmente como intentando zafarse, él se vio obligado a afianzar el agarre, subiéndole velozmente las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, inmovilizándola y presionándose más contra su cálido cuerpo.

Himawari se quejó contra su boca y Bolt pensó que era el sonido más caliente que pudiera existir. A continuación, percibió alegremente cómo ella relajaba lentamente su cuerpo y empezaba a responder por primera vez a sus besos.

Parecía que hubiese un incendio cerca, porque una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, la sintió, pero Bolt supo que el incendio ocurría en su interior; le quemaba de pies a cabeza, le hacía sentir tontamente mareado, le quemaba la piel.

Sólo liberó sus pequeñas manos cuando la sintió totalmente entregada a la labor y ella lo sorprendió al colocar ambas palmas en sus mejillas, apretándolas delicadamente, delineándole con los pequeños pulgares el contorno de su quijada… como pidiéndole más.

Bolt tuvo que gruñir en los femeninos labios antes de estrechar rudamente la fina cintura entre sus grandes manos. —Nii…san —fue su delicioso jadeo.

Ella se sentía caliente contra él y, aunque estaba íntimamente encarcelada entre el cuerpo fuerte y la dureza de la madera, Bolt estaba cada vez más convencido de que el verdadero atrapado era él.

Se estaba derritiendo.

Era su esclavo.

En ese momento Himawari podía pedirle la luna y la obtendría, así él tuviera que morir en el proceso… sólo una cosa le pediría a cambio: —No me llames así… —la frase tuvo más de ruego que de petición—Al menos no ahora´ttebasa —murmuró sobre la piel de su quijada y sonrió complacido al sentir los dedos delgados mudándose hasta sus cabellos rubios.

—Bolt… —él miró fugazmente el adorado rostro acalorado de Himawari; tenía los párpados apretados, como si temiera a lo que venía, y su respiración era constante y acelerada… Estaba tan extasiada como él y se sentía como en un sueño. Si él no la sujetase, habría caído irremediablemente al suelo desde hace mucho.

—Repítelo…

Raspó su carnoso labio inferior y los dedos de la Uzumaki se crisparon en su cabellera dorada. —Bolt… —suspiró, y algo dentro de Bolt, un pequeño rastro de cordura, sonó de forma alarmante; si Himawari seguía arqueándose contra él, suspirando su nombre e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en esa búsqueda torpe y desesperada de sus labios… él no podría controlarse.

—Himawari… —besó su boca suavemente y siguió a sus mejillas, rozando las dos marcas en cada una de ellas; su piel era tan cálida y suave…

Bolt besó sus párpados dulcemente y la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, su respiración aligerándose lentamente. Luego, susurró sobre su sien: —Te quiero.

Y entonces sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y él vio muchas cosas en ellos, pero dos sobresalieron entre todas: primero, el terror… luego, la culpabilidad.

—Nii-san, yo… —lo empujó firmemente, aunque sin rudeza, logrando separarlo por completo y desvió la mirada—Yo… ¡tengo que irme ya!

Y tan rápido como un rayo, Himawari desapareció.

Ambos llegaron a casa más tarde de lo normal esa noche… y Bolt, aunque se sintió un poco como basura, no se disculpó nunca. No era lo suficientemente deshonesto para decir que se arrepentía. Hablando con completa honestidad… él no veía la hora de repetirlo.

No importaba que tuviese que jugar al gato y al ratón con Himawari de ahí en adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**7.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Edades: Más de 15 años._

Himawari pudo respirar tranquilamente por primera vez en meses.

Casi había olvidado la sensación placentera del alivio acariciando cada célula de su cuerpo, casi, y un suspiro independiente brotó de sus labios.

Su padre acababa de salir hacia el despacho y probablemente no volvería sino hasta la noche, al igual que su madre, quien había madrugado para una tediosa reunión con su abuelo y los demás ancianos del honorable clan Hyüga. Bolt, por otro lado, se encontraba de misión fuera de Konoha junto al resto del equipo 7 y, además, con sus dos compañeros del equipo 8 (sólo Dios sabía lo feliz que la hizo su padre al no enviarla también). Se habían marchado hace dos días y, según tenía entendido, el tiempo podría alargarse mucho más.

Eso la dejaba a ella sin equipo y con un día libre; con una casa vacía y también la dejaba sin un hermano con ojos en llamas…

Himawari se sonrojó, mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro de la tina llena de espuma. "Nii-san"inevitablemente pensó, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, recostando la espalda completamente en el frío material…

…Cerrando los ojos.

_'No me llames así…' _casi pudo escuchar su voz rasposa al rogar _'Al menos no ahora…'._

Himawari se estremeció, y tuvo la necesidad de cruzar las manos sobre sus hombros, de abrazarse a sí misma y de esparcir suave espuma sobre su piel; llevaba meses recordando cada una de las palabras de su hermano, reavivando el calor que le provocaron sus manos, su aliento, el candor en sus pupilas…, saboreando su boca mentalmente una y otra vez.

Y es que, aunque no lo quisiera, después de aquella fatídica tarde bajo el árbol del campo de entrenamiento, Bolt estaba siempre en su mente; desde el momento en que despertaba hasta que posaba nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada… e incluso después, en el mundo de los sueños.

Durante el día no hacía más que correr; entrenamientos, trabajos comunitarios, misiones, salidas de chicas que no ayudaban en nada porque sólo hablaban de chicos, teatro, clases de pintura los sábados… Todo con el fin de pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, con el fin de evitarlo.

Bolt no había mencionado nada sobre lo ocurrido y se consideró un acuerdo tácito entre ambos el mantener la boca cerrada, sostener el secreto sólo entre ellos y mantenerlo sólo en sus memorias. Pero Himawari vivía obsesionada, paranoica, porque la mirada de él cada vez que se lo topaba en los pasillos o en la puerta parecía gritarle algo, quería romper el silencio y, a veces, cuando estaban sentados en el comedor uno al lado del otro, ella sentía su rodilla frotarse ligeramente con la suya de manera totalmente intencional, o su mano traviesa deslizándose por su pierna…

Y durante la noche lo imaginaba entrando furtivamente en su habitación para besarla y decirle que la quería.

_'Himawari… te quiero'_

El recuerdo de Bolt en su cabeza al momento de decirlo le martilleaba fuertemente el cerebro, vez tras vez, hasta que tuvo que gritar con frustración mientras se hundía, con el agua llegándole hasta la punta de la nariz.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿se suponía que esa había sido la primera confesión romántica de su vida? ¿y ese su primer beso? ¡¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano?!

Luego sintió rabia; con él, por complicar tanto su vida, y con ella, por no haber tenido la firmeza de alejarlo y de dejarle las cosas en claro: eran hermanos y no había más que pensar. Punto.

Si bien ella dejó que la encantara por un instante con sus besos dulces y caricias ásperas, fue porque simplemente estaba anonadada.

Para una persona sin ningún tipo de experiencia cualquier tipo de contacto íntimo, sin importar con quien fuese, podía llegar a ser supremamente envolvente, y ese fue justo su caso; él había llegado con ese salvaje arsenal y simplemente la había encandilado. No hubo nada más de por medio, sólo una reacción.

Himawari salió de la tina y entró a la ducha, sonriendo ante su explicación satisfactoria, Abrió la regadera y se empapó con el agua fría, eso le encantaba, mientras se sentía totalmente en paz y segura.

Duró unos minutos más bajo el chorro, secó rápidamente su cabello azulado y, por último, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en una toalla blanca, sintiéndose externa e internamente renovada.

"La próxima vez que lo vea" se dijo totalmente decidida "le explicaré lo que pasó. Eso haré".

Pero Himawari no sospechaba que su encuentro estaría tan cerca.

Siendo más específicos…

Justo al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, dos minutos después.

* * *

><p>Bolt entró a la casa sin preocuparse en ser silencioso, estando casi seguro de que estaba vacía, pues sus padres no solían estar tan tarde en la mañana y Himawari… Bueno, Himawari prácticamente no había parado en casa desde…<p>

Negó con la cabeza; no era momento para pensar en ello, no después de dos días de exprimirse de las ganas por verla.

Estaba cansado, somnoliento y necesitaba con urgencia una buena ducha. En eso pensaba cuando sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo, frente a la puerta de su habitación; dejaría la mochila sobre la cama y pasaría directo a por un buen baño… Ese era el plan, pero de repente, el sonido de unos pasos lo alertó.

Bolt giró a la derecha y, dos segundos después, la vio: venía tarareando una canción, pero al doblar por el pasillo y subir su mirada hacia él simplemente enmudeció y se congeló.

Pudo examinarla detalladamente; usaba una toalla blanca que cubría sólo la mitad de la piel lechosa de sus muslos, que le dejaba observar un poco de la belleza de sus generosos senos y que resaltaba cada una de las curvas de su figura, se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Varias gotas resbalaban por su apetecible dermis y su cabello lucía húmedo y precioso, apegándose a sus hombros.

Sintió la garganta seca. Estaba tan tentadora, tan limpia…

Ella llevó las manos hasta el material que ocultaba sus senos, de donde su toalla se sostenía, en un gesto de completo recato.

Sus pupilas azules temblaban cuando se dirigió a él, y Bolt tuvo que apretar las llaves en su mano para evitar lanzarse sobre ella. —B-Bienvenido a casa, Nii-san.

"Señor…" pensó, pasando saliva "No sé si me amas o me odias demasiado´ttebasa".


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**8.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari tuvo que reprimir un grito antes de detenerse de golpe, congelada. Él estaba allí, en medio del pasillo, mirándola; él, a quien menos quería ver en el mundo, al que odiaba por hacer que su seguridad cayera de bruces al suelo. Sintió la necesidad de parpadear para asegurarse de que no era un fantasma, pero no lo hizo, pues sus pupilas no fueron capaces de abandonarlo y… ella sabía muy bien que era real: esos azules ojos platinados devorándola lentamente no podían ser una ilusión. Himawari se sintió totalmente expuesta ante él, desde la punta de sus pies descalzos hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, y se encogió ligeramente, actuando con recato, pero internamente asustada de que el deseo en su mirada le gustara tanto.

Bolt tenía el cabello rubio un poco devuelto, la chaqueta oscura sutilmente abierta y la camiseta un poco sucia. También sus pantalones lucían desgastados. Aún cargaba sobre su espalda la mochila de viaje (pequeña y café) y un brote de orgullo se instaló en su pecho; él era tan increíble, tan poderoso.

Terminar aquella misión en tan poco tiempo…

—B-Bienvenido a casa, Nii-san —intentó ocultar su estado nervioso, repitiéndose mentalmente que lo mejor sería esto: un saludo rápido para después escabullirse en su propia habitación (que estaba, para colmo de males, frente a la de su hermano) sin darle tiempo de interceptarla. Era lo mejor, tenía que ser veloz.

Tenía que moverse… y no lo hizo.

En cambio, se quedó allí estática, viendo cómo avanzaba hacia ella; un paso, dos, tres… Sólo pudo sentirse asombrada de su pasividad. Para cuando reaccionó, él estaba frente a ella y delineaba las marcas de su mejilla izquierda lentamente con su pulgar… con un tan tierno toque.

El calor le quemó los pómulos.

—Quería verte, Himawari.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco, así que retrocedió, liberándose de su tacto como si quemara (porque lo hacía) y se rehusó a mirarlo a la cara.

—Eh… el baño… —pasó saliva, sintiéndose tonta—El baño está libre, por si quieres… tomar una ducha —. Mala idea. El pensar en él desnudo y chorreando agua sólo la hizo enrojecer.

Bolt no perdió detalle de ello, mientras avanzaba cada centímetro que ella se alejaba, observándola con la misma atención que un león brinda a su gacela antes de saltar en su caza. Lucía tan, tan preciosa así, toda asustadiza…

—¿Me acompañas´ttebasa?

Un escalofrío hizo temblar su espina dorsal ante la pregunta. —¿Q-qué? —lo miró. Notó su sonrisa, el brillo perverso en sus ojos azules.

—Tomemos una ducha juntos, Himawari —propuso y, cuando ella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, sostuvo sus pequeños hombros con ambas manos. Himawari abrió los ojos, horrorizada al sentir el choque de su espalda con la pared—. Justo como cuando éramos niños, ¿está bien?

—No…

—¿Por qué? —Bolt se inclinó y descanso la boca en la base de su cuello, sobre la piel aún fría y húmeda que olía tan malditamente bien. Ella se agarró de sus hombros anchos, tratando de mantenerlo alejado.

—P-porque ya no somos niños —respondió.

—¿Y?

Bolt deslizó las manos hasta su estrecha cintura, no sin antes dejar electrizantes caricias a través de sus hombros, brazos… y por sus costados. Ella empezaba a agitarse, lo gritaba su respiración acelerada. —E-está mal…

Él llegó a su oído, rozándolo al susurrar. —Sólo imagina que te froto la espalda como antes… —dijo—Cierra los ojos. Siente la superficie rasposa de la esposa tallando tu piel suave, subiendo y bajando, trazando figuritas… —ella casi obedece. Su voz era tan ronca, tan hipnótica.

—No…

Fue atraída levemente a su cuerpo. Su aliento ardiente la estaba embrujando. —Ahora mis manos reemplazan la esponja… Imaginalo´ttebasa —casi gime de sólo pensarlo—Siéntelas… paseándose por tus omoplatos, delineando tu larga columna, vertebra por vertebra… —él empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, dejando una línea de mimos que terminaron en su hombro y luego se devolvieron. Himawari se encogió ligeramente de placer. —¿Te gusta?

No sabía si se refería a los besos o a la idea en su mente de él frotándole la espalda, pero en ambos casos la respuesta era un rotundo "sí".

—Bolt… —suspiró.

Podía sentir la mata desordenada de cabello rubio acariciándole la mandíbula, podía sentir sus labios quemándole la piel sensible después del baño… las manos que le apretaban la cintura. Su aroma empezó a embriagarla y ella aspiró con suavidad; olía a sudor, a tierra, a bosque… a hombre, y eso, lejos de desanimarla, sólo acrecentó su deseo de estrecharlo contra sí, de sentirlo puro y salvaje contra su cuerpo.

Cuando él se separó para sonreírle y echar hacia atrás un mechón oscuro de cabello húmedo, Himawari notó extasiada que tenía una pequeña mancha de barro en su mejilla izquierda.

Él siguió repartiendo besos tortuosamente lentos en ella durante unos minutos y simplemente no pudo protestar, ni siquiera un poco.

—Himawari… —Bolt jadeó su nombre y sólo hasta entonces notó que una de sus manos rozaba ya la parte inferior de su seno izquierdo.

El sentido común volvió. Estaban yendo demasiado lejos. —¡No! —exclamó, empujándolo fuertemente. Obviamente lo había tomado desprevenido, porque de lo contrario, jamás hubiese logrado alejarlo con tal facilidad.

Los ojos de él eran más perlados que azules cuando la miró, estaban nublados; lucía como alguien que despierta bruscamente de un sueño y no se ha dado cuenta que ha llegado a la realidad. Sus cejas rubias estaban ligeramente fruncidas y su cara mostraba una adorable mueca de confusión… pero se saboreaba los labios con pequeños movimientos, como queriendo conservar la esencia de su piel. —¿No…? —preguntó, perdido. Era como si estuviera en las nubes, y Himawari se preguntó qué tanto estaría disfrutando de todo eso.

—No —reafirmó, irguiéndose con todo el aplomo que se puede tener estando sonrojada y envuelta en una toalla. Era momento de aclarar las cosas, no podía permitirle continuar—. Nada de lo que haces está bien, Nii-san.

—¿No te gusta?

—No me importa si me gusta o no… Lo importante es que no puede pasar de nuevo —sacudió la cabeza, para acentuar su punto. Bolt descargó despreocupadamente su mochila en el sueño y empezó a desamarrar la banda tras su cabeza como si no escuchara lo que le decía—¿Qué haces…?

La banda de Konoha rebotó ligeramente contra el suelo de madera, con un golpe seco. —Dejo mi deber a un lado —dijo de repente, haciéndola sentir confundida—; Terminé de ser ninja por hoy´ttebasa.

Frunció el ceño. —No puedes dejar de ser ninja tan fácilmente…

—Ya lo hice —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero… ¿y tú camino ninja? —ella balbuceó, de repente olvidando el tema a tratar, simplemente perdida en las incoherencias de su hermano.

—Mi camino ninja es dejar de ser ninja cuando quiera dejar de ser ninja, Himawari —siguió obstinado… pero lo provocó una risa.

En un instante, la situación había pasado de ser incómoda a divertida, a casual. Casi olvidó que estaba casi desnuda cerca de _"él",_ casi…

Se cubrió la boca para reír. —No se puede…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no —negó aún con las manos sobre sus labios, divertida, pero luego se fijó en la atención excesiva que él le brindaba a cada uno de sus gestos, entonces se avergonzó—. Simplemente no es válido… Te lo rechazarán en la oficina de admisión de caminos ninjas.

Bolt sonrió. Ella era tan linda.

—Himawari —pronunció suavemente, acercándose sólo un poco—, quítate tu banda.

—Pero si no la estoy usando ahora mismo —ella parpadeó, empezando a preocuparse por si Bolt había perdido finalmente la cabeza. Lo escuchó reír sutilmente, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso, como se reía cada vez que la oía decir alguna tontería.

—Esa no —dijo y, justo cuando ella abrió la boca para decirle que no tenía más bandas en ningún lugar de su cuerpo y que estaba demente y que mejor se fuera por ahí a molestar a Sarada, justo cuando iba a hacerlo, él encerró su rostro entre sus palmas. Himawari frunció el ceño, con el rubor invadiendo sus mejillas. —No hablo de la banda ninja… hablo de la manda de _"Soy hermana de Bolt Uzumaki"_ , de esa que tienes sobre los ojos. ¿Puedes quitártela, por favor´ttebasa?

No tuvo que ser Shikadai para entenderlo: él sabía que no estaba bien estar juntos de esa manera porque eran hermanos, gemelos para ser específicos, pero aun así, quería olvidarlo por un instante y continuar obrando mal. Pero ese instante podría durar para siempre…

Suspiró, sintiéndose agotada de sus propias emociones y por las de él. Estaba exhausta. —No quiero… —respondió.

—¿No quieres qué? —ella odiaba que le cuestionara lo obvio.

—No quiero quitarme esa banda —dijo—. No quiero que me sigas tocando y besando como si nada, Bolt.

—¿Por qué?

¡Dios, que la estaba sacando de quicio!

—Porque no me gusta —contestó rápidamente. A continuación, lo vio alzar una ceja con picardía, y supo que debía correr en ese momento, cuando él tenía un débil agarre en sus mejillas, pero no lo hizo… Quizá fue por sus ojos, sí, quizá eran estos los que no la dejaban usar el cerebro.

—¿No te gusta, eh? —él picoteó suavemente su labio inferior.

—No.

Bolt sonrió; ¿cómo creerle cuando esas mejillas sonrojadas y esa contracción involuntaria en su boca para evitar lamerse el labio le decían lo contrario? Acarició su rostro y luego la besó de verdad, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos, acariciándolos lentamente, saboreándolos, hundiendo sus mejillas calientes con los pulgares.

Himawari le jaló de los codos en un intento por liberarse, pero fue en vano; él estaba siendo extremadamente dulce y su beso no era apresurado ni torpe, era suave, metódico, controlado y lento, muy lento y sensual. Sus grandes palmas la arrullaban… Ella suspiró sobre su boca, cerrando los grandes ojos azules y sintiendo inmediatamente la sonrisa de Bolt. Él estiró ligeramente su labio más grueso antes de retirarse lentamente, dejándola ansiosa.

Su gemela se veía tan tentadora con los ojos entreabiertos expulsando aquel brillo anhelante y los labios temblorosos. —Bien, está claro que no te gusta que te bese… —dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa, y tuvo que tomar aire antes de bajar un poco sus pupilas sobre la blanca piel de su cuello—Pero, ¿y que te toque? ¿te gusta que te toque?

Él deslizó varios dedos hasta su clavícula, repasándola una y otra vez, dejando caricias en pequeños círculos, mientras su otra mano rozaba su hombro y descendía con calma por ssu delgado brazo, dejando ligeros apretones, cepillando su piel con la palma… Besó la comisura de su labio.

Se suponía que estaba jugando con ella, pero él también empezaba a caer. Tuvo ganas de gritarle cuán loco lo ponía el simple hecho de que cerrara los ojos por su tacto.

—N-No me gusta… —Bolt sintió que sus manitas se apretaban contra su chaqueta negra.

—Entonces… —murmuró roncamente, asegurándose de que pudiese sentir las vibraciones en su quijada—¿Por qué tiemblas… por qué te erizas?

—E-eso es porque tengo frío.

Ahí lo hizo reír. Y por eso la besó de nuevo. —Dios, eres tan preciosa´ttebasa.

—Bolt… —ella tuvo un pequeño espasmo cuando le acarició la nuca, cuando tocó el inicio desnudo de su espalda.

Bolt la atrajo un poco más.

—Shh, shh… —susurró sobre su boca, llenándola de besos cortos, apretando ligeramente sus pequeños omoplatos, sintiéndola suave y calida—Sólo déjame tocarte un poco más, ¿está bien…?

Bajó pasivamente las manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, acariciándola con calma, mientras deslizaba sus labios por su pequeña barbilla hasta su diminuto oído. Himawari se tensó en sus brazos cuando le sopló el lóbulo y Bolt supo que había descubierto una de sus claves de placer… también supo que no aguantaría demasiado con los redondos senos tan íntimamente cerca de su pecho y con sus manitas aferrándolo de la cintura. —Sólo un poco más… —pidió—Concéntrate en mi voz, en mis caricias… ¿Te gusta? —empezó a comerse lentamente su orejita. Ella ronroneó y fue lo más erótico que había imaginado jamás; ni siquiera había podido pronunciar un _"sí",_ simplemente apretó los labios en un bajo _"ujum"_ que elevó el ego de Bolt hasta el cielo: estaba provocándole placer, era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. —Estoy loco por ti… —gruñó, acomodando los brazos femeninos sobre sus hombros y pasando los suyos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, elevándola hasta la puntica de sus pies y apegándola a la pared—Me tienes como un puto loco, Himawari.

Ella jadeó, mientras asaltaba su cuello con avidez. —Bolt… —se quejó—, mi toalla.

Él se separó un poco para observar que su nudo se había ido aflojando con el jaleo. Ahora casi la mitad de sus senos rellenos y hermosos quedaban a la vista, pero, resistiendo la hormigueante tentación de liberarlos por completo, Bolt lo acomodó con lentitud, formando un nuevo y consistente nudo al costado de su hermana.

—Ya está´ttebasa .

Ella asintió… y entonces se besaron. Juntos, por primera vez, como aquella tarde en el árbol.

La atracción crepitó entre ellos, ambos estaban ardientes y hambrientos. Himawari gimió cuando la mano de Bolt bajó hasta su muslo y lo apretó… Él aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boquita. Se inclinó para besarla perfectamente y ella se sintió mareada, así que apretó los dedos fuertemente en su cabello, extasiada. Empezó a mover la lengua contra la suya, a acariciarla delicadamente, tortuosamente y se estaba chiflando. Ella le siguió, torpe y asustadiza, pero totalmente entregada y Bolt movió los dedos sobre su suave muslo, para poder sentir la vibración del quejido perdiéndose entre sus bocas.

Era alucinante.

Todo.

Sus quejidos, su lengua, la forma en que se arqueaba contra él, la piel erizada de su pierna, la manera en que sus dedos se crispaban en su cabeza… como si gritaran, como si no pudiera resistirlo, cuando realmente era él quien estaba a punto del colapso.

Himawari, por su parte, estaba encantada con el brazo fuerte que la sostenía, con la sensación del trabajado pecho chocando con sus senos… con la mano traviesa en su muslo y con la lengua inquieta recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca. Le encantaba su olor, su actitud salvaje y también con el hecho de que, a pesar de la fuerza de su pasión, la ternura estaba impresa en cada una de sus caricias. Bolt era un amante considerado y ella no sabía exactamente qué quería de él, pero quería más.

Para cuando se quedó sin aire, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y las mejillas de ambos ruborizadas. Los dos pares de ojos idénticos brillaban con fuerza. Bolt se humedeció los labios, fijándose en la pequeña figura en sus brazos, en sus parpados entrecerrados y en sus labios rojos. Los dos respiraban agitados, pero él, siempre el más fuerte, fue el primero en hablar:

—Te quiero… —susurró contra la piel de su mandíbula, abrazándola de su cintura—Estás cada segundo en mi cabeza, no sé qué me pasa´ttebasa.

—Shh... —Himawari sonrió—, bésame.

Y él obedeció al instante. Su boca era adictiva y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a mover las caderas de Himawari ligeramente contra su cuerpo a un ritmo lento, pero constante. No quería asustarla, pero necesitaba que supiera hasta qué punto la deseaba, hasta qué punto lo estaba llevando…

Himawari soltó un gemido fuerte, mezcla de placer y sorpresa. —Bolt, Bolt… —ahuecó sus nalgas, dejando besos húmedos por toda su barbilla, incitándola a hacerlo de nuevo—D-Detente…

—No, por favor no.

Ella abrió los ojos. —En serio… para, Bolt —pidió, y se vio obligada a empujarlo, aplicando algo de fuerza.

Él hizo un gesto de dolor y se quejó, pero intentó disimularlo hundiendo la nariz en la intersección entre su hombro y su cuello. —Lo siento —susurró, aligerando su agarre.

—¿Qué sucede? —Himawari preguntó—Te dolió cuando te toqué.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es —lo empujó suavemente para que se separara de su cuello.

Él lo hizo sin ganas. —No es nada —aseguró, pero ella ya estaba ocupada sacándole la chaqueta.

Himawari jadeó de terror ante la mancha de sangre seca en su camiseta blanca, justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. —Te hirieron —su voz sonó débil.

—Sólo fue un rasguño´ttebasa.

Bolt se ruborizó un poco cuando las manos suaves empezaron a jalar de su camiseta hacia arriba. Finalmente, alzó los brazos y le ayudó a deshacerse de ella, tirándola al suelo, junto a la chaqueta. Himawari lo observó con atención, pero él sabía que sólo estaba preocupada. El corte se ubicaba un poco más abajo de su pectoral izquierdo y ya había parado de sangrar hace mucho, pero se veía grande y amoratado. —Hay que curarte…—ninguno de los dos sabía ninjutsu médico de calidad. —Voy por-

—¡No! —Bolt sostuvo sus manos—Después… Por favor —besó sus pequeños nudillos con devoción, tratando de convencerla—; ahora quiero tenerte un poco más.

Ella lo miró con preocupación, siempre alterándose por minucias, igual que su madre.

—No es nada, lo prometo… —dijo—Si quieres voy a ver a la abuela Tsunade, pero… más tarde. Estaré bien´ttebasa.

Himawari repasó suavemente el contorno de la herida con la yema del índice y lo sintió estremecer. Le dolía. Y si hubiera sido un poco más arriba, en su corazón…

No quería ni pensarlo.

Así que posó los labios suavemente en su pectoral izquierdo, de manera lenta y cálida, simplemente entrañable… y se sintió más íntimo que todo lo que habían hecho antes.

—Hi-Himawari…

Lo abrazó de la cintura y depositó varios besos más a lo ancho de su pecho, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su corte. Él le acarició el cabello en capas, repartiendo varios mimos con sus labios en la pequeña parte de la frente que quedó a su alcanza, mientras se dejaba hacer…

Luego, Himawari descansó la boca en el centro y provocó un pequeño sonido contra su piel. —¿Irás? —recostó la mejilla sobre su musculo, cerrando sus lindos ojos—, ¿me lo prometes?

Bolt descansó la barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza y la rodeó con los brazos. La abrazó con cuidado, descubriendo que encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. —Lo prometo.

Ella se arrunchó en su pecho y ahí… algo pasó. Algo grande:

Él supo que la amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**9.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari normalmente odiaba ser enviada a misiones fuera de la aldea. En serio lo odiaba. Y bien podía parecer ridículo porque era un chunnin, por amor de Dios, pero así estaban las cosas. Era su secreto… y a veces hasta fingía estar enferma para que su padre le buscase un reemplazo.

Siempre había detestado salir de Konoha porque cuando estaba lejos la invadía siempre ese sentimiento de nostalgia por lo que tenía en casa; las carcajadas de su padre, la dulzura de su madre, los _"ttebasa" _de su hermano.

¡Oh, y las noches eran lo peor! Sobre todo cuando estas eran lluviosas y sólo deseaba escabullirse en el cuarto de Bolt y acurrucarse en sus sabanas…

Pero aquella misión había sido tan diferente; fue la primera en la que no deseaba locamente regresar corriendo todo el tiempo. Al contrario; no tuvo ninguna prisa.

No quería volver.

¿La razón? Llevaba cabellos rubios sobre la cabeza, ojos azules en el rostro y, últimamente, unos muy atrevidos comportamientos únicamente para con ella.

Sí, era Bolt.

Después de lo ocurrido esa mañana en el pasillo, ya hace más de un mes, él se había vuelto más insistente, más y más… Sentía su mirada constantemente sobre ella, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, esperando el momento en que estuviese desprevenida para atacarla, para devorarla.

Himawari se quitó las sandalias y entró a su hogar, susurrando un "_estoy en casa"_ muy bajo, no quería despertar a su familia (aunque sabía que su madre se enojaría por ello, pues después de una semana de estar lejos de su hija, lo menos que podía hacer era abrazarla apenas llegase, ese diría seguro). Entonces, con paso ligero atravesó la sala y caminó sigilosamente frente al dormitorio de sus padres, esperando con eso haber superado todos los obstáculos para llegar a su habitación.

Se equivocó.

Himawari se detuvo en seco y llevó las manos a su boca, silenciando una exclamación: tenía que ser una broma; el Bolt casi desnudo, con algunas gotas chorreando de su cabello, resbalando por su piel bronceada, con una toalla envolviendo sus caderas… No, no podía ser su Bolt. Debía ser una fantasía creada por su mente cansada y pervertida. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Oh, tenía la cicatriz bajo el pectoral izquierdo… la que ella había acariciado tan devotamente sólo unas semanas atrás.

"Ay, no…"

—Himawari.

Él también estaba sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente ante sus ojos y lo vio sonreír. Ella no esperó a que hablara, a que se le acercara, a que la besara y la embrujara, no iba a cometer ese fatal error nuevamente… Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que había estado haciendo –perfeccionando de paso- durante todo el mes: correr.

Corrió como si se le fuese la vida en ello y rápidamente había alcanzado su santuario de paz.

—¡Espe-! —pero ella ya había cerrado en sus narices—Agh, mierda —le oyó maldecir.

Himawari se recostó en la madera de la puerta, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Su corazón estaba acelerado… ¿Se podía ver un hombre más apuesto del que estaba allí fuera? Y mejor… ¿Por qué Bolt estaba duchándose a las tres de la mañana?

…Oh.

—Vamos, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no tengas una herida en el pecho´ttebasa —estaba jugando con ella.

Se sonrojó furiosamente. —No estoy herida.

Ambos hablaban bajo. Himawari escuchó el inconfundible sonido rasposo de la risa de su hermano. —Entonces abre, si no tienes nada que ocultar.

—N-No, vete Nii-san —le pidió—. Vas a despertar a mamá…

Por un momento, sólo percibió el sonido de su propia respiración pausada y, luego, justo cuando había empezado a pensar que se había marchado, él habló: —Tienes razón… No hay opción´ttebasa —y tan rápido como vino se fue.

Himawari pudo respirar nuevamente sólo al escuchar el ruido seco de la puerta al otro lado del pasillo cerrándose.

Suspiró.

Bolt, por su parte, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro, acostado en el colchón de su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo.

El agua fría y un pequeño juego de manos habían logrado calmar sus ansias, así que la dejaría descansar por ahora.

Lo importante es que ella estaba ahí, al fin en casa, y el juego apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p>—¡Himawari-chan! —apenas hubo entrado al comedor esa mañana, con los ojos aún abarrotados de sueño, su madre la envolvió entre sus brazos como si no la hubiese visto en años. Himawari aspiró su aroma a canela con alegría; eso era lo bueno de regresar—¿Cuándo llegaste? Te dije que me despertaras —la líder del clan Hyüga le dedicó una mirada de reproche, de esas que sólo una madre puede dar, y ella sonrió suavemente, besándole la mejilla como disculpa.<p>

—No quise molestarlos, mamá —dijo—, además, llegué en la madrugada y estaba cansada.

La voz de su padre llegó antes que él mismo; fuerte y alegre, pero genuinamente adulta, brotando de la cocina. —Uzumaki Hyüga Himawari —apareció, sonriente y con una ceja rubia arriba. No usaba su gabardina ni su sombrero, pero sus brazos se cruzaban con la imponencia de un kage—: sigo esperando el reporte de la misión.

Oyó la risa tierna de su madre, antes de girarse completamente hacia el hombre. —Hokage-sama, lo que hace es considerado acoso laboral, ¿está enterado? —contraatacó divertida, viendo como el rostro de su padre se desfiguraba en una mueca graciosa.

—¿Acoso? ¡Jamás he acosado a nadie´ttebayó! —él se rascó la cabeza, pensativo—Bueno, quizás a Hinata… —giró la cabeza hacia la bella mujer, que ahora servía la leche del desayuno—Hinata, ¿te has sentido acosada por mí?

Ella sonrió. —Oh, muchas veces, Naruto-kun.

Su padre hizo ese mohín con la boca que a su hermano le salía idéntico. —Bueno —aceptó, recomponiéndose en seguida—, ¡pero sólo acoso a Hinata, a nadie más´ttebayó!

—Ah, ahora sé de quién saqué esas mañas´ttebasa.

Su estómago se revolvió un poco ante la familiar voz tras ella. Sin embargo, aparentó tranquilidad.

—Ohayo, Bo-¡Ah!

Himawari escuchó el chillido de su madre y la vio cubrirse el rostro con las manos; no fue necesario preguntar qué pasaba, pues apenas se giró pudo ver al séptimo hokage con ojos centelleantes apareciendo frente a un Bolt en bóxer largos, cuya cabeza se hundió bruscamente ante el coscorrón brindado por el hombre. —¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que en esta casa se usan pantalones´ttebayó!

—¡Auch´ttebasa! —Bolt se sobaba el chichón sobre su cabeza, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—¿Entonces está bien si no los uso fuera de la casa, eso quiere decir?

—¿Qué? ¡No, maldición, yo soy el hokage y digo que en Konoha todos deben usar pantalones! Es por la salud mental de Hinata´ttebayó!

Himawari miró a su madre y notó que estaba avergonzada, pero siempre, en cada segundo, cuando tenía que ver con el hombre rubio, sus ojos brillaban dulcemente con el amor más palpable que hubiese visto jamás en otra persona.

—¡Ah, viejo decrépito´ttebasa!

Las mujeres de la casa compartieron una mirada de resignación.

Esta era una mañana de sábado típica en el hogar del hokage.

Y era bueno estar en casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**10.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Edades: 17 años.<em>

**.**

Himawari se removió en el asiento y desvió la mirada, fingiendo estar muy entretenida disfrutando del té. Los profundos ojos dorados de la muchacha al otro lado de la pequeña mesa le hicieron sentir absurdamente incómoda.

—Entonces —la oyó empezar con una pequeña entonación—, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa y trastornada últimamente, Himawari, o tendré que sacárselo a puñetazos a alguien?

—No… —carraspeó, maldiciendo un poco la aguda lectura que poseía su mejor amiga sobre ella—No me pasa nada —comió un dango, queriendo lucir despreocupada.

—Ajá, y esos dangos no afectan mi peso.

Himawari rió. —Chou… pero si estás preciosa —lo dijo honestamente. Su amiga era hermosa; a sus diecisiete años y después de dejar atrás la obesidad infantil, Chouchou estaba más alta y atractiva que cualquiera… Además, poseía esos ojos que ella secretamente adoraba y aquella piel morena tan exótica en un sitio como Konoha. Aun así, siempre estaba insistiendo con su peso… y bien, Himawari suponía que era algo bueno en cierto modo. Miró disimuladamente su propio estómago: ¿sería que tendría que ir empezando a hacer dieta también?

—Lo sé, pero nunca es malo tener moderación con esos dangos y rollitos de canela que tanto nos alocan —ella señaló despectivamente hacia su plato vacío y Himawari se sonrojó; había comido demasiados—; Cuenta la leyenda que Anko-sensei tenía cintura.

—Hehe —rio un poco avergonzada, jugando con la pequeña coletica alta de su cabello, la que usaba desde niña.

Chouchou tomó un sorbo de té y cerró los párpados antes de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Ambas amaban ese té, esos dangos y esos rollitos de canela… Amaban esa vieja tienda. Eso fue lo que las había llevado a reunirse años atrás.

—Pero no me cambies el tema —volvió a mirarla—. ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa y en las nubes? Me lo he estado callando todo este tiempo, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme, Himawari.

—No tienes que estar preocupada —mintió—, no hay motivos.

—¿Ah, no? —su ceja ascendió—Entonces explícame de nuevo por qué usas cuello de tortuga en pleno verano, ¿no fue porque te hicieron un corte en tu última misión? ¡claro que voy a preocuparme por algo así! Sea lo que sea que te pase, está afectando tu enfoque en la batalla… y te puede costar la vida.

Himawari bajó la mirada y tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera, sintiéndose avergonzada por haberle mentido… ¿Pero qué se suponía que debió decirle? ¿Qué Bolt la había empujado a una ardiente sesión de besos antes de salir de casa esa mañana y que había succionado tanto la piel de su cuello que le había dejado un chupetón? ¿se suponía que debía haberle dicho eso, la verdadera razón de su vestimenta? No pudo, no podía…

Era demasiado.

Así que se limitó a sonreír tenuemente, de esa manera en la que el padre de Inojin solía hacerlo. —Lamento haberte preocupado —se disculpó suavemente—. Te prometo que estaré más concentrada en adelante, Chou.

Ella la miró un instante con una mueca de desconfianza, pero luego suspiró. —¿Segura que no es nada? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Lo sé. Y lo hago.

"Todo menos esto"

—Bien —la joven Akimichi golpeó la taza de bambú contra la mesa, anunciando que había terminado la bebida—, supongo que tendré que creerte.

—Gracias —casi suspira de alivio, pero se contuvo.

Ambas estuvieron sumidas en un cómodo silencio antes de que la morena volviese a hablar. —¿Y qué piensas hacer con el asunto este de Bolt?

Himawari casi se atraganta con su té. —¿Q-qué? —carraspeó—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Cómo que qué? Este viernes es ascendido a jounin —frunció el ceño—. No me digas que lo olvidaste, mujer de las nubes —le picó la frente. Y Himawari sonrió por la pequeña broma: era ella quien literalmente era una mujer de la nube, de Kumogakure no sato para ser precisos.

—Auch —se sobó la frente—, n-no lo olvidé.

Sí lo había hecho.

—Bueno —Himawari vio sus dedos bailoteando impacientes sobre la mesa—, ¿y qué le vas a regalar?

—Uhm… No sé, quizás sólo lo lleve a comer ramen —susurró, y la oyó murmurar algo como:

—Que hermana simplona del ramen.

Así que agregó: —O algo que Nii-san desee, aún no lo sé.

Chouchou suspiró, ella parecía decir que era un caso perdido. —Pues tienes cuatro días para pensártelo —Himawari la observó ponerse de pie y colocar algunas monedas sobre la mesa—; Debo irme ahora. Parece que tu padre tiene una misión para el InoShikaCho —dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. —Esfuérzate.

Y luego… se quedó sola.

* * *

><p>—Uzumaki Hyüga Bolt.<p>

Himawari sintió una punzada de orgullo a la vez que la mano de su madre apretaba suavemente la suya. Ambas se sonrieron.

Los ojos azules de su padre brillaban con un sano sentimiento paterno. Bolt estaba inclinado frente a él respetuosamente, con los parpados cerrados y las manos estiradas. El hokage prosiguió:

—A partir de hoy eres un ninja de élite, un jounin de Konoha. Felicidades´ttebayó —dijo, para seguidamente hacer entrega del brazalete distintivo; uno de un bonito color negro, con el símbolo de la aldea bordando en el medio.

—Gracias, hokage-sama —Himawari vio a su hermano gemelo inclinarse un poco más y después erguirse, colocando el accesorio en su brazo izquierdo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella podía sentir lo feliz que él estaba. Ella también estaba contenta de que al fin su auto-imagen de chico problema hubiese desaparecido… Él era un precioso y muy poderoso shinobi y, como tal, debía sentirse.

Le alegraba que se le hubiese adelantado en el ascenso.

Después de una pequeña ceremonia, su madre se había lanzado sobre él para mimarlo y, luego, toda su generación se acercó, llenándolo de felicitaciones y presentes; dibujos, pinturas, kunais, shurikens, ramen, flores, pergaminos finos y –el que más llamó la atención de Bolt- un manuscrito antiquísimo de un clan ancestral.

El Uchiha.

—¡Wow, Sarada, es increíble´ttebasa! —el rubio estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a la muchacha, notablemente emocionado, y Himawari sintió un leve dolor en el pecho mientras tocaba disimuladamente el bolsillo de su chaleco chunnin.

—Sí, te fajaste, Sarada.

—Aunque será muy problemático leerlo todo…

—No empieces, Shikadai, ¡es algo único!

La azabache se acomodó las gafas. —Es cierto, no tiene valor. Así que cuídalo, baka.

Para entonces, Himawari ya había salido de la habitación; Bolt la observó de reojo.

* * *

><p>—¡Ey! —Himawari respingó ante el saludo y, rápidamente, se apresuró a ocultar el objeto que estaba observando entre sus rodillas, apretándolo contra el pasto.<p>

Limpió fugazmente sus mejillas, sorbiendo tímidamente su nariz. —Ey —respondió, sin girar a verlo. Pronto lo sintió sentándose a su lado. Observó la cascada, pero sabía que los ojos azules de Bolt se mantenían en ella.

Estaban en su lugar secreto. Allí había escapado, como siempre.

—¿No… No vas a felicitarme? —escuchó su voz ronca y suave, propia de alguien que ya se transformaba en hombre—¿E-estás enojada? ¿Pasó algo? —él parecía ansioso, aunque se esforzaba en ocultarlo, pero sus rápidas preguntas continuas lo delataban—¿Por qué saliste corriendo tan de repente´ttebasa?

Himawari bajó la mirada, apretando algo de hierba entre los dedos. —Lo siento… —murmuró.

Bolt hizo un gesto con los labios, y ella pensó que iba a mencionar algo sobre su nariz roja o sus mejillas aún húmedas, así que se sonrojó un poco, pero no fue así. Él dirigió la mirada hasta sus piernas juntas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó curioso—¿Estás escondiéndome algo? —frunció el ceño—¿Es mi regalo´ttebasa?

—¡No! —lo miró alarmada—¡N-No es nada!

—Si no es nada, ¿por qué lo escondes? —él sonrió divertido—Anda, Himawari, déjame ver, no seas así´ttebasa.

Bolt se estiraba para husmear bajo sus rodillas, pero ella alejaba sus manos con rapidez. —No, Nii-san, quieto…

—Al menos dime si es para mí´ttebasa —insistió— y no preguntaré más, lo prometo.

Se lo pensó un poco. —Sí… —confesó—, ¡pero te compraré algo mejor, sólo espérame un poco! —exclamó, sacando velozmente el acolchado presente y lo abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndole mirarlo.

—¿Algo mejor? —él parpadeó—¿Por qué? Sólo déjame verlo´ttebasa.

Y Bolt era un jounin y el hijo del huracán amarillo y el nieto del relámpago de Konoha… y Himawari había sacado un lado más Hyüga, no tan atrevido, un poco más calmado. Sólo pudo pegar un chillido de sorpresa cuando él se lo arrebató, queriendo morir de vergüenza; él observaba la pequeña cosa verde con toda la atención y empezó a apretarla curiosamente.

—¿Qué…? —giró a verla, pero no terminó la pregunta. De igual manera, ella contestó tímidamente, usando su pulgar para hacer un pequeño huequito en la tierra.

—Es un monedero de sapo… como el de papá.

Bolt soltó un ligero silbido de _oh~_ y lo miró divertido, notando que tenía el ojo derecho más grande que el izquierdo y una cola algo… peculiar. "¿Es un sapo o un renacuajo´ttebasa?".

—P-pero te daré algo mejor, así que devuélvemelo, por favor.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

Himawari se sonrojó, pero asintió ligeramente. —Sí… —se había pasado prácticamente toda la semana en ello, día y noche, pero no era tan hábil como su madre en esas cosas.

—Entonces no lo devolveré —él avisó, guardándolo calmadamente en el interior de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué? Pero Nii-

—Himawari —la interrumpió, mirándola—, es el regalo que más he esperado hoy… y es mi favorito. No voy a dártelo ni aunque te arrodilles y me lamas los zapatos´ttebasa.

—Pero… —su susurro fue triste—no es tan bueno como un manuscrito súper antiguo…

—¡¿Es por Sarada?! —exclamó fuertemente, pero luego carraspeó un poco al ver que ella respingaba—Digo… que si es por el manuscrito, apenas lleguemos a casa puedo quemarlo, no me importa en lo absoluto.

—No —Himawari lo miró alarmada—, no puedes hacer eso. Fue un obsequio de Sarada-san.

—Pero este es un obsequio tuyo, Himawari —dijo firmemente, tocando su pecho en el lugar exacto donde había guardado el sapito—, y me gusta mil veces más.

Ella se ruborizó de manera adorable y sus ojitos azulados se cristalizaron un poco, justo como si fuese una niña pequeña. —¿De veras te gusta?

Él asintió con fuerza. —Mucho —aseguró—, no sé porqué te avergonzaba dármelo frente a los demás´ttebasa.

—Es que…

—Aunque, bueno… —se rascó la mejilla, y Himawari notó un pequeño color rosa adornando las marcas en sus mejillas—supongo que es mejor así.

—¿Así? —preguntó curiosa.

—A solas.

Himawari abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Ah —dijo suavemente.

—Sí… —Bolt mantuvo una mano en el suelo, con la que se sostuvo, mientras la otra fue a parar en la cálida mejilla femenina, y se inclinó un poco hacía ella para depositar un beso justo en su boca—Gracias´ttebasa.

—P-pero sus ojos… —balbuceó torpemente, tornándose increíblemente roja.

Él la interrumpió con un segundo beso ligeramente más lento. —Son perfectos.

—¿Y qué hay de su cola…?

Bolt ladeó la cabeza, besándola más profundamente. —Es única.

Himawari se sostuvo de sus hombros, apenas notando que él lentamente la iba recostano en el pasto. —Bolt…—murmuró suavemente, un poco perdida en la sensación de la lengua cálida recorriéndole el labio con calma.

—Y te esforzaste mucho haciéndolo… —sintió su mano grande bajar hasta su nunca, antes de chocarse delicadamente contra el suelo, él le protegió gentilmente con su palma—Claro, eso es lo que estuviste haciendo todas estas noches…

—Bolt —ella lo empujó un poco, rogándole en silencio que parara, suplicándole con la mirada.

Lo vio chasquear la lengua. —Joder… sólo déjame besarte un poco más, Himawari —él se presionó ligeramente contra su cuerpo, apenas rozándolo, con uno de los codos sosteniendo su propio peso a un lado de su cabeza—¿está bien? Sólo un poco´ttebasa.

Bolt la besó con calma, con tanta ternura y tan lentamente que sólo pudo suspirar contra su boca. Él no estaba ansioso ni desesperado, no había pasión ni fogosidad y, sin embargo, explotaban fuegos artificiales y se sentía mejor que nada.

Ella acarició gentilmente sus mejillas, repartiendo también dulces besos en su boca.

Ese día sintió en carne propia la parte más ligera de su hermano, su actitud más pasiva y tierna. —Felicidades por tu ascenso… —le susurró, viendo el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa satisfecha.

Después… después sólo lo besó por una eternidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**11.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Cuando Bolt abrió la puerta jamás imaginó que encontraría lo que encontró, o a quiénes y cómo los encontraría: Chouchou, Sarada, Inojin y Shikadai, cada uno con una sonrisa diferente en el rostro y usando pijamas. Pi-ja-mas.

Lo primero que atinó hacer fue tirarles la puerta en la cara, luego llamó a su hermana. —¡Himawari! —la vio asomarse por las escaleras, con el cepillo de dientes asomándose en su boca y la mirada interrogante—¿Por qué están esos cuatro aquí´ttebasa?

—¿Esos cuatro? —a duras penas le entendió.

—¡Sí! ¡el equipo 10 y Sarada! —vociferó—¡y traen pijamas!

—¡También traemos pizza! —esa fue la voz de la joven Akimichi.

—Y dulces —agregó el Yamanaka.

—Y la colección completa de _Ninjas Fantasmas_ sin censura —el aporte malévolo de la Uchiha.

—Y… mucho sueño —oh, él no precisaba de una presentación—, así que abran de una vez. Tsk… Mendokusai.

Fue Himawari quien abrió unos minutos después (luego de haber retirado la crema dental de su boca y arreglado un poco su cabello), porque a Bolt no le hacía ni pinche gracia que la gente organizara fiesta en su casa sin avisarle. Ni pinche gracia.

—Sigan —su hermana dijo gentil, dejándoles pasar—, disculpen la demora.

Él bufó, cruzándose de brazos en un rincón, mientras los veía entrar uno por uno.

—¿Listos para una noche de cine, gemelos? —Chouchou preguntó de forma demasiado alegre.

—Eh… —Bolt observó la sonrisa dubitativa de Himawari—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe todo esto?

—Es obvio —intervino calmadamente la voz de Sarada—; estamos festejando el ascenso a jounin de Bolt.

—¡Pero si fue hace seis meses´ttebasa!

Shikadai bostezó. —Pero todos hemos estados ocupados.

Inojin sonrió, y a Bolt le dieron unas ganas enormes de golpearlo cuando habló, con esa mirada tonta que parecía dedicarle sólo a su hermana. —Además también queríamos animar a Himawari-chan para su examen de mañana.

Ella estaba avergonzada, Bolt lo notó, y justo cuando iba a decir algo, la muchacha de ojos dorados la abrazó. —¡Aunque todos sabemos que Hima será la mejor sensei del mundo~!

Sí, ella presentaría el examen práctico para entrar a la academia como chuunin-sensei y, aunque estaba completamente convencido de que superaría las pruebas con facilidad, Bolt también había planeado animarla esa noche. Pero solo; fue por eso que la sorpresa de la estúpida pijamada lo puso de mal humor.

—Y el hokage nos ha dado permiso, así que ni te atrevas a abrir la boca —dijo Sarada al pasar por su lado, en dirección a la sala principal.

—Sí, dijo que nos dejaría la casa y él pasará la noche con Hyüga-sama en la torre hokage.

Bolt chasqueó la lengua. "Maldito viejo´ttebasa".

* * *

><p>Resultó que en una pijamada todos tenían que usar pijama. Y esto fue un problema, porque Bolt sólo dormía en bóxers… y ellos chillaron y le mandaron a cambiarse y… en fin, armaron un alboroto.<p>

Al fin, después de ponerse rápidamente una camiseta negra junto a unos pantalones naranja, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Comieron pizza, echaron algunos chistes y pusieron algo de música. Él vio a Himawari divertirse con las otras dos mujeres y sonrojarse mientras peinaban su largo cabello azulado con trenzas, mientras Inojin, Shikadai y él se dedicaban a molestarlas (él en mayor medida) y acabar con un paquete de fritos tras otro.

Para cuando las tres kunoichis estuvieron trenzadas, se decidió que era momento de empezar el cinema y Sarada fue la encargada de poner la película. Era la maldita maratón de _Ninjas fantasmas _más _Samurais Canivales _y _Espadachines Demoniacos. _Todos se acomodaron en la sala. Las luces se apagaron.

Bolt se echó sin ganas a un lado del sillón, Shikadai al otro y Sarada se ubicó en el medio. Abajo, en la alfombra amplia, Inojin se sentó y también lo hizo la muchacha Akimichi, cobijándose ella con una manta. Himawari, un poco más apartada del resto, se recostó a la pared, abrazándose las rodillas; sus ojos miraban embobados la enorme pantalla, pero los de Bolt la observaban. Tanto así que no pudo evitar notar que el otro rubio del salón se arrastraba sigilosamente hasta ella, valiéndose de susto y susto.

Maldijo mentalmente.

Cada vez que estaban en grupo, Bolt notaba que, inconscientemente, se alejaba de Himawari… como si alguien pudiese sentir lo mucho que le atraía con sólo verlos cerca. En cambio, buscaba refugio en Sarada.

Y era comprensible, pero… Tampoco era que tuviera que aguantar que Yamanaka Inojin se aprovechara inocentemente de su problema.

—Ey, Inojin —le llamó con varios silbidos. Los ojos azules del muchacho lo observaron en la oscuridad—, ¿quieres hacer el favor de traer más de la cocina? Se han acabado´ttebasa.

—Ve tú mismo por ellos, problemático.

—Sí, muévete, y deja ver la película, Bolt.

—Qué ruidoso.

—Cállense —gruñó—, que estoy hablando con él… Lo harás, ¿verdad, Inojin?

Conociendo el carácter amable del muchacho, Bolt estaba seguro de que no se negaría, pero justo cuando él hacía un ademan para ponerse de pie, Himawari le tocó la pálida piel de la mano, deteniéndole. —Está bien, yo le traeré los dulces a Nii-san —dijo, sonriendo amablemente—, tú disfruta la película.

Bolt boqueó como un idiota. Ese no era el plan…

Pero bueno. —¡Iré a ayudarle! —exclamó luego de unos segundos, poniéndose de pie como quien no quiere la cosa y se sacudió la pantaloneta—Inojin, qué pena contigo, hombre, sentado en el suelo… Siéntate en el sofá, no me importa cederte el puesto.

—Oh, en reali-

—¡Que te sientes´ttebasa!

—¿Será que cerrarás la bocota un día de estos, Bolt?

—Inojin —la voz de Shikadai se arrastró—, ven al sofá a ver si este idiota se larga por sus dulces de una buena vez.

Allí concluyó el asunto.

* * *

><p>Bolt se acercó silencioso, observando con un brillo libidinoso en su mirada el balanceo suave y sensual de las caderas femeninas, mientras la escuchaba tararear una melodía tétrica. Ella era la única que podía volver hipnótica una tonada de suspenso. —Ey… —murmuró bajo, posando las manos en su pequeña cintura, sintiéndola tensarse totalmente al instante—¿Qué haces´ttebasa? —reposó la frente sobre la piel de su pequeño hombro, aspirando suavemente su olor a vainilla.<p>

—Preparo…algunas galletas con mermelada —respondió.

—De mora para mí —deslizó algunos dedos bajo su fina camiseta, toqueteando con las yemas su tibio vientre.

—Nii-san, quieto —Bolt soltó una risotada ante su chillido agudo. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo empujó nerviosamente. Su nariz estaba empolvada con un suave rubor y su ceño adorablemente fruncido—. N-No me molestes —balbuceó.

Bolt decidió dejarlo por el momento, pero antes picoteó la boquita rosa, esbozando una sonrisa divertida. —Bien —aceptó, separándose totalmente, admirando su rostro avergonzado por un instante. Luego, se giró con una mueca maliciosa en el rostro, dirigiéndose a la salida. —Pero recuerda que tu querido Inojin prefiere sus galletas con una pizca de veneno´ttebasa.

Antes de abandonar la cocina, su suave risa lo alcanzó.

* * *

><p>A la una de la madrugada, Shikadai ya estaba dormido, Sadara lucía un brillo de emoción e Inojin entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de adivinar el momento en el que el demonio zombie de la niña que murió aparecería para matarlos a todos. Chouchou, por otro lado, se mordisqueaba las uñas y Bolt… Bolt no tenía idea sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todo lo que existía era Himawari… Himawari contra su pecho, Himawari entre sus piernas, Himawari en sus brazos.<p>

Había empezado a hacer un frío endemoniado hace sólo unos momentos y él había traído cuatro mantas. Una para Shikadai, otra para Sarada, una tercera para Inojin… y, oh, se presentó un ligero dilema: una sola disponible para Himawari y él (Chouchou ya traía la propia), así que no habían tenido más opción que arruncharse juntos en un rincón.

Él se recostó contra la pared, con las rodillas flexionadas, y ella se había deslizado tímidamente entre sus piernas, aceptando la invitación silenciosa… Su pequeña espalda uniéndose con su pecho. Bolt la apretó suavemente, echando la manta sobre sus hombros delgados, y le hizo recostar la cabecita en su hombro derecho.

Era lo mejor.

Estaba helando, pero él sólo sentía calor.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó suave en su pequeño oído.

Ella se presionó ligeramente contra su hombro antes de susurrar: —Sólo un poco, Bolt… —y él la estrechó un poco más en sus brazos, con sus piernas.

Seguramente era al único que no sabía de qué iba la tercera película de la noche, pero no importaba.

—¿Es una jodida broma? ¡Que es una trampa!

—Chouchou, cálmate, obviamente él lo sabe.

—Pero, Sarada… si vuelve al templo…

—Estará bien, creo que lo tiene calculado.

—Zzz…

Bolt estaba ajeno, simplemente perdido en el mundo llamado Himawari. Bajo la manta sus manos podían ser libres, descubrió, podían avanzar cuanto quisiera sin temor de obtener miradas curiosas o dedos acusadores. Y, sin saber exactamente el instante, sus palmas se escabulleron lentamente bajo la blusa de su hermana, frotaron los costados de su cintura, tanteando una a una sus pequeñas costillas. Su piel estaba ardiendo.

—Hm… —la oyó quejarse y removerse inquieta, pero él continuó, llegando a rozar el borde de uno de sus senos—Bolt…

La sintió temblar, así que la acercó un poco más, acomodándola en el abrazo, a su antojo. —Sshh… —lamió el pequeño oído, pero sus ojos azules no pararon de vigilar el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Ellos no notaban nada fuera de lugar. —No puedes hacer ruido, Himawari-_chan._

Himawari se mordió ligeramente el labio, sabiendo que en esos momentos era una completa prisionera; si hacía un ruido indecoroso, o incluso si se alejaba de su hermano, atraería la atención y estaría actuando sospechosamente. No tenía opción.

Él podía disponer de ella a su gusto.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando la calidez de la mano de Bolt envolvió su pecho izquierdo, pero de su boca no surgió ni un sonido, se concentró en evitarlo.

Bolt sonrió, y jugueteó con su pequeño pezón. —Bolt… —ella se arqueó levemente—, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué´ttebasa? —lo apretó gentilmente entre sus dedos, sintiéndose malvado y poderoso con la situación.

Era cierto que moría de ganas por girarla, besarla y tocarla sin restricciones, sin disculpas, libremente… pero la tensión de contenerse, la adrenalina de acariciarla justo frente a sus amigos sin ser descubierto… Dios, eso era fuego. Hasta ahora ni siquiera se había atrevido a rozar sus pechos, pero ahí, escondidos en la oscuridad, con el sonido alto del televisor y los alaridos de los personajes, Bolt estaba llegando más lejos de lo que hubiese imaginado.

—B-Basta —fue su ruego, pero él apenas había comenzado.

Su índice derecho delineó el pequeño ombligo, acariciándolo de manera circular, muy, muy suavemente, mientras palma izquierda amasaba sutilmente su seno. —Himawari, te sientes tan cálida… eres tan suave —su tono sonó ronco, excitado, justo como su estado actual—, no quiero dejar de tocarte —confesó, apretujándola en movimientos calmados y constantes, sintiendo por sobre su piel la vibración de sus quejidos ahogados.

Jamás se imaginó que algo pudiese ser tan erótico. Con razón el pervertido de su padre siepre buscaba estar a solas con su madre…

Él sólo quería más y más. Más de ella. Todo de ella.

Sólo ella y él encerrados en su burbujita de placer, así se sentía.

Los dedos de Himawari se clavaron en su brazo derecho cuando sus propios dedos se deslizaron bajo el resorte de los pequeños shorts de su pijama. —N-No… —pudo sentir su miedo, pero eso no pudo detenerlo.

Estaba ansioso por tocarla, por hacerla temblar y nada se lo iba a impedir. Sólo le besó suavemente el cabello antes de descender su mano un poco más hacía esa cálida zona femenina. Su mano izquierda seguía disfrutando de la textura tersa de su seno, cuando con la derecha alcanzó su meta. —Ahmg… —ella apretó las piernas fuertemente.

Él estaba enloqueciendo. —Vamos… —la acarició ligeramente, afianzando con cuidado la manta sobre los hombros de su hermanita y cepilló su caliente mejilla con los labios—Sabes que puedes hacerme rogar… Déjame seguir´ttebasa.

—Juro que van a morir todos si deciden seguir al tipo de la cicatriz.

—Opino lo mismo que Chouchou…

—No, no. Seguro él trabaja para los espadachines y quiere salvarlos de los demonios abismales de los ninjas sacrificados en guerras ancestrales.

—Zzz…

Era alucinante. Todos pensando en miles de cosas vanas y ellos dos disfrutando en silencio. Nadie parecía echarlos de menos.

Suavemente, Bolt paseó la mano áspera sobre el muslo interno de Himawari, incitándola, relajándola. —Abre las piernas, preciosa —murmuró, acariciando sutilmente el bonito pecho entre su palma.

Ella obedeció lentamente con duda, tímida y temerosa, pero igualmente ansiosa y motivada. Sus pequeños suspiros no se hicieron esperar. —Nos… nos descubrirán… —Himawari sufrió un ligero espasmo, mientras sus dedos le entreabrían gentilmente sus labios íntimos.

—Tranquila… Tú sólo… tú solo no hagas mucho ruido, Himawari —le calmó.

Estaba nervioso, pero su sangre tamborileaba fuertemente en su corazón, y la respiración arrítmica de Himawari le hizo saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era la primera vez que tocaba de esa manera a una mujer y ella lo estaba disfrutando… Frotó el nudillo de su pulgar en ella, de arriba abajo, lenta, firmemente. Himawari echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetándose del brazo de su hermano; su vista estaba nublada y, continuamente, su percepción del espacio se iba perdiendo… Sólo existía Bolt; sus dedos exquisitos acariciando su centro, su mano cálida apretándole el pecho, sus susurros roncos, sus besos en la piel de sus mejillas…

Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo parecido. Era la primera vez que alguien la llevaba por tal sendero de placer…

Y este era ni más ni menos que su hermano gemelo.

Himawari se sintió felizmente envuelta en el goce tan prohibido e incestuoso. —Bolt… —gimió su nombre sin aliento, apenas notando que ella misma había comenzado un tenue movimiento con sus caderas—Bolt…

—Sshh… —él ya hundía dulcemente la falange de su dedo índice dentro de su ser; era tan estrecha y húmeda—Ya, ya…

—Bolt… —cerró fuertemente los párpados—Por favor…

—¿Quieres que pare? —acarició su pequeño clítoris en movimientos circulares, lentos de una manera tortuosa.

Ella clavó las uñas en la carne de su antebrazo. —Q-quiero más.

—Mierda, ¡qué susto!

—¡Shikadai, te despertaste al fin!

—¿Con esos espantos quién puede dormir?

—Creo que ya está cerca el final… Ahora veremos quién está tras la máscara de troll.

Los movimientos se aceleraron. Himawari no notó siquiera el instante en el que Bolt retiró la mano de su seno para cubrirle la boca… A tal extremo habían aumentado sus quejidos.

Afortunadamente, los sonidos se perdieron en el aire, bajo el clímax de la película.

Ella lamió sensualmente su palma y Bolt jadeó su nombre. —Himawari… —¿había algo más ardiente que eso?

Y entonces, de repente, ella explotó. Su cuerpo convulsionó, retorciéndose contra él. Himawari le mordió los dedos y él, inclinando la cabeza, le succionó la delicada piel del cuello.

La hizo llegar al límite y él casi llega al suyo con sólo oírla, con sentir su trasero frotándose en su entrepierna…

—¡Waa! ¡no había nadie!

—¿Qué? Ese no puede ser el final, ¿y la venganza del caballero?

—No lo sé, pero me asusté.

—Zzz…

Bolt sonrió, acomodando rápidamente la ropa de su hermana bajo la manta, sintiendo su hermoso cuerpo sin fuerzas totalmente entregado a él, su respiración cortada y sus leves suspiros. —Lo hiciste excelente, Himawari —besó su sien, echando una veloz ojeada alrededor: los créditos habían comenzado. Apenas logró murmurar —Ahora hazte la dormida´ttebasa —antes de que Chouchou encendiera las luces.

—¿Vemos _Noche sangrienta bajo la luna roja _o _La noche de las tripas sueltas? _¿Eh? ¿Himawari se durmió?

Él asintió, abrazándola un poco, envolviéndola en la manta suave. —Necesita descansar, mañana es importante para ella´ttebasa.

—Bolt tiene razón, Chouchou, es mejor dejarla dormir —intervino sabiamente Sarada. Y Bolt se puso de pie, cargándola en brazos.

—La llevaré a su cuarto —avisó, echando a andar hacia las escaleras, bajo el escrutinio de los analíticos ojos azules de Inojin.

—¿Volverás?

Oyó la pregunta lejana de Chouchou antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—¡Claro´ttebasa! —respondió.

Pero no lo hizo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**12.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ellos, pero no fue sino hasta que sintió la superficie blanda y terriblemente familiar del colchón en su espalda que pudo abrir los ojos. A duras penas. Sólo entreabiertos.

Los susurros masculinos no habían parado de llenar sus oídos, pero difícilmente pudo descifrar alguno. Él había reído y murmurado algo sobre '_la travesura más emocionante de su vida´ttebasa' , _pero Himawari estaba ausente… aún perdida en las cenizas del fuego ardiente dentro de ella, ahogada en las sensaciones de colores que habían estallado en su interior. Sentía como si cada gota de chackra en su sistema hubiese sido bruscamente absorbida.

Estaba agotada y… extrañamente satisfecha.

—¿Qué… me hiciste? —pronunció, logrando enfocar en la oscuridad unos ojos azules resplandecientes, brillantes.

Los nudillos de sus dedos se sintieron ásperos y cálidos sobre la piel de su mejilla. Él sonrió. —Te masturbé —dijo, acercándose a su rostro—, y fue sensacional´ttebasa.

Inmediatamente, se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de la ridiculez de su pregunta, de lo tonta que parecía al hacerla, pero la oscuridad ocultó de manera cómplice su rubor. Bolt la observaba como si jamás la hubiese visto en la vida, como si ella fuese uno de los descubrimientos más extraños del siglo… era raro. Él tenía esa mirada de adoración… y, luego, ella supo lo que era: ternura; le enternecía enterarse de que, de no ser por él, esa pobre muchacha (que pasaba los diecisiete años) aún no habría experimentado una pizca del placer carnal. Eso la hizo sentir más tonta, pero el sentimiento duró poco, sólo hasta que sintió unos labios suaves en su frente.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Ujum…

—Te dejaré dormir, ¿está bien? Ya es tarde y mañana es tu día.

Himawari asintió, mientras recibía sumisa su primer beso de la noche. Él acaricia los labios suavemente contra los suyos. Ella subió los brazos hasta su cuello.

—Bolt —murmuró, y su gemelo pudo percibir el nerviosismo en su voz—, ¿crees que… lo haré bien?

—Oh, más que bien, estoy seguro —besó su mentón—; eres la hija del séptimo hokage y de la líder del prestigioso clan Hyüga… Eres poderosa, muy, muy poderosa´ttebasa —su boca se fue resbalando hasta su garganta, ella lo dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su nuca, escuchando su voz—Ese examen no es nada para ti…

—Pero… —pasó saliva—¿y si me distraigo? ¿y si hay muchos mejores? ¿y si es demasiado?... No estarás ahí para ayudarme, ni tampoco estará el equipo 8. Seré solo yo, estaré sola…

Bolt repasó sutilmente la delgada clavícula con un dedo, antes de cubrirla con lentos besos, causando un ronco gemido femenino. —Me infiltraré y patearé el trasero de todos por ti si eso te hace sentir más tranquila —susurró sobre su piel y la hizo reir.

—Ni lo pienses.

Oh, ella sabía que sería muy capaz.

El muchacho se separó para mirarla. Luego, posó los labios en su pequeña y respingada nariz usando un toque de ternura. Eso la hizo soltar una risita y eso le encantó, porque significaba que se estaba relajando con él. Bolt acomodó algunas hebras azules tras su orejita, pensando que era increíble todo lo que había pasado…, que ella no hubiese gritado y lo hubiese mandado a volar, porque Himawari normalmente le rehuía con todas las fuerzas y, ante sus acercamientos, siempre se tensaba y empezaba a decir que estaba mal y que se alejara y que la dejara en paz…, pero ahora le parecía como su necesitara de su cercanía, de su contacto.

—Estarás bien´ttebasa —le aseguró, recostándose cuidadosamente de costado, mirándola a los ojos—, sólo recuerda no presumir mucho con eso de que eres la hermana del gran Bolt Uzumaki, porque despertarás muchas envidias —le sonrió.

—No lo haré —ella le tocó la mejilla de forma entrañable y Bolt tuvo que tomar un poco de aire ante la mirada de su hermana… Jesús, ella lo derretía. Parecía analizar su interior. —¿Algún otro consejo?

—No pienses mucho en mí, no quiero que te distraigas.

Otra risa. —Está bien.

—O no, mejor sí piensa en mí, únicamente en mí… —acarició dulcemente la manita sobre su propia mejilla y la vio ruborizarse—Sólo debes pensar que estaré esperando por ti y por eso debes terminar rápido… y debes aprobar y no debes tener ni un rasguño… y, Himawari, sólo piensa que debes volver a mí´ttebasa".

Bolt oyó su suspiro y, presintiendo que ella diría algo que seguramente dañaría el momento y los tiraría nuevamente a la realidad, habló ansioso: —Siempre. Recuerda que debes volver a mí…

—Bo-

Rozó sus labios, dejándole sentir su tibio aliento—…ruto.

—Siempre. Porque soy la persona que te ama —terminó, envolviéndola con sus brazos, dándole reposo en su pecho. Su corazón latía increíblemente rápido.

De repente, la consciencia de que Himawari era una kunoichi lo golpeó. La consciencia de la muerte que estaba siempre acechándolos a ambos… pero la importante era ella; no era por el examen del día siguiente… era por su vida como ninja. Cualquier cosa podía arrebatársela en cualquier momento.

Podía perderla en la más sencilla misión.

Bolt la apretó contra sí. Su respiración empezó a volverse pesada y ella pareció percibir su estado ansioso, porque se aferró fuertemente a la tela de su camisa, apretándole por la espalda. —Está bien, Bolt… —murmuró contra su clavícula—Voy a volver —le aseguró.

—¿Lo prometes´ttebasa?

—Sí… —ella respondió con suavidad—Pero… prométeme que hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva.

—¿D-de esto? —su voz tembló ligeramente.

—De que… de que eres la persona que me ama… —Bolt la sintió esconderse tímidamente en la curvatura de su cuello—y de… lo de… masterberme.

—Masturbarte —le corrigió con una sonrisa divertida.

—C-como sea —él soltó una risa—, tenemos que hablar de ello.

Bolt acarició su cabello lentamente, repasando cada una de las trencitas que lo adornaban. —¿M-me rechazarás? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan malditamente deprimente—Porque lo que dije… o sea, no tienes que responder, en serio, así está bien´ttebasa —balbuceó—. No tienes que responder jamás…

—Lo haré —la voz de Himawari fue apagada, y él supo que estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños—. Promete que hablaremos, Bolt…

Suspiró. —Lo prometo —luego, posó la boca sobre su cabecita, aspirando el aroma de su cabello—. Hablaremos de esto… Hablaremos de todo, después de saberte segura y protegida en un salón de clases toda tu vida´ttebasa.

Sonrió, para luego seguirla al reino de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>—Oh, de razón no volvió con nosotros.<p>

—Sí, el idiota se quedó dormido con Himawari.

—Qué lindos se ven… Sarada, ¿tienes una cámara?

—Siempre.

¡Flash!

—Ow, yo quiero un hermano así.

—Y yo una hermanita así…

—Tsk, mejor vamos a dormir también, ruidosos.

A continuación, la puerta se cerró.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**13.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bolt soltó un bufido, mirando insistente el rostro imperturbable del séptimo hokage al otro lado del comedor. —Llevan una semana, viejo, una semana —remarcó—, ¿qué clase de lunática prueba están presentando?

—Es lo normal´ttebayó —el hombre respondió, cazando un jugoso pedazo de carne del plato—. Ya deja de preocuparte por Himawari y come.

Frunció el ceño.

—No —dijo, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, con actitud retadora. Los profundos ojos azules de su padre lo observaron y los perlados de su madre le miraron inquisitivos—. Ella quiere entrar al grupo de chuunin sensei de la academia —empezó—, ella sólo quiere enseñar ninjutsu básico a unos niños, ¡no entrar a un grupo súper élite o a alguna jodida sociedad secreta´ttebasa! ¿Por qué está tardando tanto entonces?

Se mantuvo expectante por una respuesta…, pero sólo percibió de reojo el movimiento negativo que su madre hizo con la cabeza. No pudo saber si estaba decepcionada o no.

—No lo entiendes, Bolt —ella habló con firmeza, pero la dulzura materna era fácilmente palpable—, subestimas demasiado a los maestros.

—No los subesti-

—Lo haces´ttebayó —esta vez fue su padre quien intervino—; Crees que llegar a enseñar en la academia es cosa sencilla, por eso te parece exagerada la duración del examen: los su-bes-ti-mas.

Dios mío, cuando esos dos se unían…

Llevó una mano a su cabello, buscando cómo explicarse. —Lo que quiero decir es que… —murmuró—mi examen para ascender a jounin tomó solo tres días´ttebasa.

—Pues que te joda saber que tu hermana te supera´ttebayó.

Sintió un pequeño tic. —¡Sólo dime en qué diantres consiste esta prueba´ttebasa!

—Bolt —su madre interrumpió, dando un suspiro, y su padre volvió la atención hacia ella también, asintiendo fielmente a cada una de sus palabras—; sobrevivencia, resistencia, agilidad, control de situaciones desesperadas, evacuaciones, planes de escape, habilidades en el manejo y protección de extensos grupos, calma, agilidad, control de emociones y gestos, psicología infantil… Entre otras cosas, en esto consiste.

—Es como una película de terror´ttebayó —aportó el hokage—. Ibiki y Anko idearon el circuito en conjunto… Imagina el escenario.

Bolt tembló un poco.

—¡¿Y dejaste ir a tu hija a un sitio como ese?! —exclamó, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su padre (porque, por alguna razón, nunca podía reclamarle nada a su madre) —¡A ese lugar creado por la pareja maniática de Konoha´ttebasa!

Naruto golpeó la madera con el puño. —¡Mi hija es perfectamente capaz de superarlo! —Bolt se quedó un poco anonadado con el tono de voz y la mirada de su padre, _la mirada hokage_, como Himawari y él la habían bautizado—Si Himawari quiere enseñar en la academia, entonces lo superará. Tú nunca podrías entenderlo, Bolt, pero ella tiene bien claro lo que se necesita para llegar a ese puesto… La academia es el lugar donde se gesta nuestra fuerza militar; cada shinobi, de cada uno de los rangos, ha tenido que pasar por allí, y son los maestros los encargados de pulir las habilidades y de guiar a las siguientes generaciones. No podemos dejar que algo les suceda a los niños… Es por eso que no podemos dejar la educación en manos de inútiles, sino debemos usar a los mejores para la tarea. Y no podemos seleccionar a los mejores con un examen de pacotilla, ¿verdad?

Él sólo parpadeó ante el discurso. Su padre le dedicó una mirada de _'oh, ¿para qué pierdo mi tiempo?' _, mientras su madre le besaba la mejilla, orgullosa de su coherencia. —Así que cierra la boca y deja de pensar en ello´ttebayó.

Bolt suspiró, todavía sintiéndose molesto; entendía todo eso… que los niños eran los reyes y que el papel de los maestros era importante, pero estar dentro de cuatro paredes dando clase seguía sin parecerle una tarea super ultra S. Aun así, prefirió no discutir.

—Yo sólo digo… —habló luego de unos minutos—que si Himawari no regresa en tres días, voy y destruyo todo su sistemita para traerla de vuelta´ttebasa.

* * *

><p>No tuvo que destruir nada, pues el plazo no llegó a vencerse.<p>

Dos noches después, Bolt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al sentir un chackra entrando por la ventana. Él no tenía que mirar al intruso en su habitación para saber quién era, porque le reconocería a miles de kilómetros. Reconocería ese olor a flores en cualquier lugar. Era Himawari, no lo dudo un instante, y se mantuvo inmóvil y expectante. Unos segundos después, la sintió acostarse a su lado, lentamente, respirando, espalda con espalda…

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que Bolt temió que se hubiese quedado dormida. —¿Cómo estuvo´ttebasa? —preguntó en nada más que un susurro.

Ella se tomó su tiempo en contestar, verificando cada una de sus opciones. —Aprobé… —dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí…

Bolt se sintió inmensamente aliviado de repente; ella estaba ahí, había vuelto y, además, había salido victoriosa. Pero, extrañamente, también había algo que le molestaba: ella se recargaba demasiado en su espalda y su voz… simplemente parecía agotada. Buscó su mano a tientas y se encontró con unos temblorosos dedos fríos que se entrelazaron con los suyos. Acarició gentilmente el centro de su palma con el pulgar. —¿Qué sucede?

—Fue horrible… —esa fue su respuesta. La escuchó tomar aire para continuar—En un simulacro tuvimos que permanecer encerrados en un genjutsu en el que los niños eran masacrados y las niñas violadas frente a nuestros ojos… sin poder hacer nada —Bolt pasó saliva—, esto con el fin de mostrarnos lo que puede pasar si somos débiles, si tomamos malas decisiones como senseis.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, dibujando círculos sobre el dorso de su mano, escuchándolo atento. —Fue mucho peor que los exámenes chuunin, muchísimo peor; había bestias y ninjas, ilusiones, y no había manera de distinguir enemigo de aliado… alumno de renegado y, Dios, hasta ayer pude lavarme en un pequeño charco de agua… Mi primer baño en ocho días. Estoy asquerosa.

—No estás asquerosa —le refutó suavemente, girando sobre sí mismo para lograr abrazarla por atrás. Himawari se acomodó un poco más contra su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, espalda con pecho. —Estás preciosa…—él acarició suavemente su lóbulo con los labios—Estás sucia, pero preciosa´ttebasa —bromeó.

Ella rió. —Asquerosamente preciosa.

—Asquerosa de una manera preciosa.

Ambos rieron y, luego, Bolt aprovechó para depositar besos dulces tras su nuca, también a un costado de su cuello.

Himawari cerró inmediatamente los ojos.

El silencio los arrulló un instante, sólo hubo calma entre mimo y mimo. Sólo se percibía el sonido de su respiración pausada junto a algunos pequeños ruidos de los labios masculinos contra su piel. —Viniste a mí… —él susurró contra su oído.

—Quería que fueses el primero en enterarse.

Sonrió. —Eso me alegra´ttebasa —sus manos grandes rozaron su vientre, bajo el chaleco.

—Bolt… —ella murmuró—¿estás orgulloso?

—¿Orgulloso? —posó los labios en su mejilla, antes de separarse ligeramente para ponerla totalmente de espaldas contra el colchón. Él se sostuvo con el codo, mirándola, y sonrió—Mucho —dijo, apartando varias hebras de desordenado cabello azul en su frente y, seguidamente, besando la piel expuesta—. Eres fantástica, Himawari.

Sus ojos azules brillaban en la penumbra, observándolo atentos. —¿Lo crees?

—Completamente… —Bolt rozó su boca en un sutil contacto, sintiendo la propia sangre de sus venas corriendo hacia sus mejillas—Por eso… —balbuceó—Por eso estoy enamorado de ti´ttebasa.

El rostro de Himawari se vio teñido de un fuerte rosa y sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa, pero, contrario a todo lo que Bolt pudiera haber previsto, ella lo jaló en un beso casto. Internamente, ambos agradecieron que ella siempre llevase crema dental en su mochila, porque su aliento era menta pura. Sus delgados brazos se habían deslizado tras su cuello y él pronto se ubicó sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella lo besaba… sola, con ganas y de manera necesitada, así que no podía decepcionarla. Mordió con suavidad su delicioso labio y, mientras ella soltaba un quejido, su lengua se deslizó audaz dentro de la cálida cavidad. —Pensé… que querrías hablar… sobre esto —susurró entrecortadamente, llenándola de cortos besos húmedos, toqueteando su lengua.

Himawari suspiró, arqueándose contra su cuerpo en respuesta. —Sí… pero no ahora.

Bolt ladeó un poco la cabeza, hundiéndose contra su adictiva boca, recorriéndole de un rincón a otro, sin darle tiempo a protestar ni a respirar. Sus pequeños dedos se crisparon sobre sus cabellos y ella enredó una pierna en la suya. Bolt jadeó. —Himawari, ¿q-qué…?

—Por favor… —sus labios rosados se deslizaron a través de la barbilla masculina. Ambas respiraciones volvieronse frenéticas de repente—Por favor… tócame, Bolt… por favor —ella volvió a su boca, rogando—; te necesito.

Y ya no pudo más. Bolt le apretó las caderas, al tiempo que lamía su paladar. Himawari gimió suavemente, causando que su excitación solo fuese en aumento. Sus lenguas hicieron un pequeño chasquido al separarse…, pero Bolt, lejos de parar, ascendió ardientemente hasta su garganta, besándola, lamiéndola, chupándola. Himawari soltaba livianos maullidos de placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás; sus caricias eran furiosas, sin embargo, ella quería más. Más de su hermano… desesperadamente lo quería. No sabía por qué, ni tenía ganas de pensarlo, simplemente deseaba sentirlo.

—Bolt… —pronunció su nombre con una pasión que desconocía poseer, deslizando sus manos bajo la tela de la camiseta naranja, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la quitara de en medio. Fue como una orden. Él se separó y la sacó frente a sus ojos, desechándola rápidamente en algún lugar entre las sábanas. Himawari pudo apreciar brevemente su perfecto pecho antes de que, nuevamente, volviese a presionarse contra ella. Lo sintió más grande, más fuerte, mientras se aferraba a su espalda desnuda, mientras era devorada por su boca. —Hm… —él ya no era un niño, y se sentía tan bien en sus brazos—Estás… ardiendo.

La risa vibró en su pecho. Las manos grandes se adentraron bajo su chaleco y blusa, frotándose de arriba abajo en su espalda. Instintivamente ella se arqueó. —Tú también ardes, Himawari…

Bolt se comió lentamente su pequeña orejita, haciéndola delirar. Él parecía un experto, sus movimientos eran deliciosamente precisos… o quizá ella no era lo suficientemente experimentada y todo se sentía tan, pero tan intenso.

—Puedo… —le escuchó murmurar nerviosamente—¿P-puedo quitarte el chaleco´ttebasa?

Se sonrojó, más porque se tomaba la delicadeza de preguntarlo que por la cuestión en sí, pero asintió ligeramente. —S-sí.

Himawari perdió tristemente su calor cuando él se puso de rodillas, pero ganó una vista increíble de sus ojos encharcados en deseo y del rojo en sus mejillas. Ella se mordió el labio en un gesto que le salió muy sensual, mientras sentía las manos temblorosas de su hermano desabrochando su chaleco chunnin. En un movimiento rápido, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, haciéndole fácil la tarea de desprenderlo de su cuerpo, a la vez que aprovechó para posar insistentemente los labios sobre la piel bronceada de su fuerte abdomen.

—No… —él la separó delicadamente, empujándola con nuevamente sobre la almohada, cayendo seguidamente sobre ella—Yo quiero tocarte…

—Pero-

—Sshh… —él humedeció uno de sus senos con su boca, aún sobre la fina tela de su blusa, mientras sus manos fueron escalando por los costados femeninos—Tú sólo cierra los ojos… —ella obedeció, sintiendo como su abdomen era lentamente descubierto.

Bolt parpadeó, hipnotizado; la tenue luz de la luna resplandecía sobre la blanquecina piel de su hermana, iluminando su precioso vientre plano… cubierto de rasguños. Repasó gentilmente cada uno de ellos, el más grande atravesaba horizontalmente bajo su ombligo, a sólo un centímetro de este. —Mira lo que te hicieron —murmuró, escuchando su pequeño gemido ante el tacto con un trocito de piel amoratada—, los mataré a todos´ttebasa —arrastró los labios lentamente en su vientre, acariciándola, aspirando su aroma y la sintió contraerse de placer.

Él agarró suavemente sus caderas, antes de lamer pausadamente el pequeño orificio de su ombligo.

—Ahm… sí… —Himawari suspiró, sintiendo como si todo el temor y dolor acumulado desaparecieran mágicamente bajo el toque de su hermano, bajo sus besos.

Pasaría por el infierno sólo si al final estaba él para reconfortarla. Con ese pensamiento, apretó cariñosamente la melena rubia entre sus dedos, exhalando. —Bolt…

Él ya no pidió permiso para despojarla de la blusa, ni ella se negó; sólo subió los brazos y él la sacó por sobre su cabeza. —Himawari —oh, él murmuraba su nombre con aquella voz tan ronca… que hizo que sus piernas se apretaran con fuerza, sintiéndose ansiosa—, eres preciosa… la más hermosa de Konoha´ttebasa —Bolt besaba ferozmente su clavícula y sus manos empezaron a explorar su espalda, buscando desabrochar su sujetador.

Era torpe, pero ella se arqueó para ayudarlo y al fin logró el objetivo; fue retirando lentamente la prenda… y Himawari lo abrazó fuertemente, estrechando sus senos redondos y desnudos contra su pecho. —Agh… —Bolt jadeó, presionándola más—Te sientes tan bien…

Por unos momentos todo fue suspiros y respiraciones calientes en sus oídos, mientras se sentían uno contra el otro, piel con piel. Himawari presionó los dedos en sus omóplatos. —Quédate así, sólo un poco, Bolt… Abrázame más —pidió, con su vocecita cortada.

Sin embargo, él la sostuvo en sus brazos y dio la vuelta, dejándola en una posición superior. Luego se incorporó, sentándola a horcadas en su regazo. Ella se aferró a su nuca, él le acarició la espalda con aquellas rasposas manos de hombre y se hundió en la curvatura de su cuello. —Mejor así, mi amor… Así´ttebasa —la apretó gentilmente.

Sus caderas se movieron tímidamente sobre él. —Bolt…

—Mierda —mordisqueó la piel sensible de su pequeño hombro—, no hagas eso…

—Bolt —ella lo llamó más fuerte, moviéndose de nuevo, pero con más firmeza. Él le apretó las caderas con un gruñido, dejándole sentir (aún sobre la tela de su pantaloneta y de los shorts de ella) lo que estaba provocando—, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt.

Oh, Señor, su nombre en esa boquita sonaba tan jodidamente sexy…

Su lengua recorrió rápidamente la piel de la fina garganta en un gesto puramente sensual, a lo que Himawari se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, quejándose. Ella lloró cuando su pecho fue encarcelado por el calor de la boca masculina; él enredó la punta de la lengua en su pequeño botoncito rosa, presionándolo, y tuvo que controlarse para no gritar de gusto.

Era increíble.

Bolt deslizó las palmas hasta sus redondas nalgas y las apretó, rozándola más contra su erección. —Dios… —ella le acaricio sus cabellos dorados.

Pronto, él volvió a subir hasta su cuello (había descubierto que le encantaba esa zona). —¿Puedes sentirlo´ttebasa? —ella se movió fuerte en su regazo como respuesta, jadeando—Te deseo tanto —le confesó en un gruñido, abrazándola, apretándola en sus brazos, queriendo estar desesperadamente juntos. Sus respiraciones a este punto eran desenfrenadas.

—Bolt —Himawari le mordió la quijada, sintiendo a su vez, los dedos hundiéndose en sus caderas—M-más…

Bolt maldijo cuando ella bajó una mano y palpó su miembro sobre el pantalón. Ni en sus sueños más eróticos se había topado con una Himawari tan audaz y atrevida, e inmediatamente supo que él llegaría pronto al límite si ella lo seguía estimulando con esa pequeña manita. Así que la apartó. —No.

—Pero… quiero tocarte.

—Y puedes tocarme —le aseguró—, pero en otros lugares…, de otras maneras.

—¿No te gusta? —percibió la decepción en su voz, así que se apresuró a calmarla con apretoncitos cariñosos y besos dulces en sus mejillas.

—Me encanta, demasiado —dijo—, pero no quiero… eh, terminar tan rápido.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida. —Pero, Bolt —hizo esa mueca tan adorable que solía hacer cuando quería algo, la de _'princecita'_, mordiéndose suavemente el labio—yo quiero m-masterberte.

Soltó la risa y la vio enrojecer. —Masturbarme.

—C-como sea… —desvió la mirada. Bolt la miró tontamente con una sonrisa, antes de atraerla en un jugoso beso que le hizo soltar un jadeo.

—¿Quieres volver a sentirlo, Himawari? —murmuró sonriente.

—N-No… —Himawari se acercó y estiró ligeramente su labio inferior en un beso corto—, yo quiero que tú lo sientas.

Si supiera cuánto deseaba aceptar su propuesta, dejarla invadir cada parte de él, permitirle tocarlo a su antojo… retorcerse con su toque, pero… pero… Qué vergonzoso sería deshacerse en sus manos, llegar antes que ella…

Puso cara seria. —Lo siento, pero no. Será luego… —paseó las manos por sus costados, causando que se removiera ligeramente por las cosquillas.

—Ya, Bolt… ¡No! —su risa era maravillosa, delicada y contagiosa. Por un segundo se preocupó de que sus padres pudiesen oírla, pero luego se calmó al recordar que su habitación estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la casa, demasiado distante—Ya… basta —Himawari recostó la mejilla en su hombreo, sufriendo pequeños espasmos por la risa.

Bolt supo que el pequeño momento fogoso entre ellos llegaba a su fin, y realmente no le importó. Simplemente, se dedicó a abrazarla, a repasar suavemente su columna vertebral, a escuchar sus suspiros, a sentirla sobre él, junto a él… tan bella, tan viva, tan satisfecha, tan cálida. Resbaló los labios por su sien, sintiendo unos segundos su pulso justamente allí. —Me alegra que estés de vuelta´ttebasa.

—Me alegra estar en casa…

La estrechó más y se echó hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente en la almohada, con Himawari sobre su hombro. —¿Puedes quedarte así un poco más?

Ella asintió con un pequeño ronroneo, disfrutando de las suaves caricias en su espalda. Después de nueve días de soledad y confusión, estar con Bolt era… como estar completa. Suspiró, acurrucándose ligeramente contra él, hundiéndose en su cuello, guardando su aroma ácido y delicioso permanentemente en su memoria…

El corazón del muchacho palpitaba contra su pecho y su respiración se sentía cálida y constante. Inquietamente, le hacía entrar en un estado de paz ideal.

—Pensé en ti… —susurró, después de un rato.

Bolt hizo un sonido ronco, como medio adormilado. —¿Sí? —realmente trató de no sonar demasiado emocionado.

—Sí… —ella estaba trazando pequeños círculos en uno de sus bíceps. Él frotó las manos contra su espalda, motivándola—Cada vez que creía estar perdida, oía tu voz… y lograba salir. Todo el tiempo te escuchaba en mi mente.

Sonrió. Mierda... Aquello era mejor que hacer el amor.

—¿Bolt?

—Dime´ttebasa…

—Te quiero.

Oh, era mucho mejor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**14.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Himawari hizo un gesto de molestia al sentir el primer rayo de sol en su cara. Era extraño, pues ella nunca dejaba las cortinas abiertas... pero no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente escondió el rostro en la dura y extrañamente cómoda almohada en que reposaba; olía tan bien.

Algo soltó un gruñido y… entonces, lo recordó.

Todo.

Todo.

¡Todo!

—¡Bolt! —chilló, cubriéndose la boca inmediatamente, reprendiéndose por ser tan ruidosa. Volvió a jadear cuando vio su propio torso desnudo junto al de él.

Aún estaban semi-desnudos… ¡Que era lo mismo que desnudos pero con un "_semi"_ al comienzo!

—Dios mío, nos van a matar… si papá se entera… No, vamos a ser masacrados lentamente, sádicamente, nos picará con un cortaúñas, nos usará como trapero comunitario de Konoha, llamará a Kurama y… —se cubrió los ojos. Estaba entrando en pánico extremo y debía calmarse.

Uno, dos… uno, dos.

Bien, ya, calmada. ¿Qué era lo primero? La hora, ¡sí, la hora! Miró el despertador de su hermano, estirando el cuello, aún presa de su abrazo, y respiró un poco: eran las cinco y quince de la mañana; eso quería decir que su madre no despertaría sino hasta dentro de unos quince más y su padre hasta después de media hora, cuando estuviese listo el desayuno. Eso le daba tiempo para brincar por el pasillo y fingir haber dormido en su propia cama… sola.

Entonces tenía quince minutos… Quince minutos. —Ay —se quejó. Bolt no se movía—. Nii-san, suél… ta…me —suspiró cansada luego de removerse unos segundos. Él era tan fuerte, y era tan bueno estar en sus brazos, pero por nada del mundo podía rendirse.

—Boooolt… Despierta, despierta —trató de abrirle los párpados suavemente con los dedos—. Por favor.

Nada.

Él rumió en sueños. —No quiero ninguna fiesta, déjame dormir, Himawari… —y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Se reprochó mentalmente por sonrojarse como una amapola, por ser extremadamente consciente de lo unidos que estaban, de lo enchinada que se le ponía la piel, de lo sensibles que se sentían sus propios pezones contra el pecho caliente. —N-No hay ninguna fiesta, Bolt —susurró alarmada—, lo único que habrá es una carnicería si alguien me ve aquí.

—No quiero carne, ramen es mejor´ttebasa… —él babeó un poco.

¡Y eso era! ¡qué divina revelación!

Himawari sonrió. —Bo-ru-to —silabeó suavemente, arrastrándose hasta su oído—, el hokage prohibió la venta de ramen.

No fue más; Bolt saltó como un resorte y por poco se cae de la cama. —¡¿Qué?!

Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en la contrariedad: que su padre era el hokage y, además el mayor ramen adicto del mundo. Himawari rió; lo importante era que había funcionado, y ubicó rápidamente su ropa perdida entre las sábanas apenas se vio libre del agarre de su gemelo.

—Hi-Himawari —ella lo miró mientras se colocaba la sucia blusa de mujer y lo que vio la descolocó por completo: él no dejaba de observarla con un sonrojo inmenso en el rostro—. L-Lo de anoche… n-no fue uno de mis muy frecuentes sueños húmedos, ¿verdad? ¿fue real, cierto?

La sangre le subió velozmente hasta las mejillas; él tenía esa clase de sueños ¡y _'muy frecuentemente' _con ella! Dios…, tenía que largarse rápido a su cuarto para procesar todo: la noche anterior, las caricias de Bolt, sus palabras, sus gruñidos, sus besos, el calor de su boca succionándole el pecho, su lengua húmeda presionándose en su garganta, su erec –ejem- como sea… ¡Tenía que procesarlo todo! Y más importante: tenía que saber por qué ella había actuado así.

¿Por qué había dejado que algo así pasara?

Un momento; si no recordaba mal… ella lo había iniciado, ¡e incluso quería llegar más lejos!

Jesucristo. Estaba tan abochornada en ese mismo momento que pensó que se desmayaría… ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

—F-fue real —balbuceó rápidamente, ocultando su propia vergüenza en la carrera hacia la puerta, con su chaleco en brazos y la mochila a cuestas.

—Himawari —oyó el llamado antes de girar el pomo y lo miró dudosa, apenada; Bolt tenía la más grande sonrisa que alguien le hubiese visto jamás cuando dijo lo que dijo: —Dijiste que me quieres´ttebasa —y ella no lo soportó más; con un respingo, brincó fuera de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

A salvo en el pasillo, se propuso llegar rápidamente a su cuarto. Tan sólo eran unos cuantos metros… La puerta de madera podía verse, ahí, justo en frente… y, sin embargo, a mitad del camino, la voz de su madre la congeló.

—¿Himawari? —Hinata Hyüga, líder del clan Hyüga y esposa del séptimo hokage de Konoha, la miró con el ceño fruncido casi que por primera vez en sus más de diecisiete años de vida—¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de tu hermano?

Ahí… el mundo se hundió un poco.

—¡M-Mamá! —exclamó, rascándose casualmente la mejilla—Pues verás, lo que sucede es… lo que sucede-

—Himawari, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lleves mi banda´ttebasa? —la voz de Bolt la sobresaltó. Él estaba recostado en el marco de su propia puerta, sin camisa, luciendo totalmente tranquilo. —No me importa que trates de devolverla a escondidas, ¡siempre me doy cuenta de que la cogiste´ttebasa!

Y hasta parecía enojado.

Se recompuso de su asombro, decidiendo que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego. —Pero es que la mía apreta y tiene ese feo hilo sobresaliendo, ¡no es justo!

—¡Pues imagina como me siento usándola! Llevo más de una semana esperándote para deshacerme de ella, ¡quedo con un dolor de cabeza del infierno´ttebasa!

—Quién te manda a ser cabezón —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ambos –su madre y su hermano- oyesen, haciendo una mueca.

—Ya. Basta, ustedes dos —llegó la intervención materna y Himawari sintió un alivio tan endemoniadamente grande al verla hacer ese movimiento con la cabeza _de '¿qué haré con estos niños?' _que casi le tiemblan las piernas—. Himawari-chan, recuerda pedirle a tu padre que te de otra mejor, así no tienes que tomar siempre la de tu hermano… y Bolt: cúbrete —sí, ella siempre insistiendo con esa cosa de usar toda la ropa en casa… como toda madre normal.

No estaba enojada.

No sospechaba nada.

Himawari suspiró. —Sí, mami.

Luego, ella le sonrió y siguió su camino, pero antes de doblar en la esquina del pasillo, se giró gentilmente. —Ah, y Himawari-chan —llamó, con un gesto amable—, bienvenida a casa, cariño. Descansa… y luego tendrás que contarnos todo.

—Sí —asintió, esforzando una sonrisa.

Lo último que recordaba haber visto fue la sonrisa torcida en el atractivo rostro de Bolt, cuando su madre se hubo marchado. —De nada´ttebasa —él silbó engreído antes de cerrar la puerta, y ella odió un poco, pero…

¡Oh, estaba tan agradecida!

* * *

><p>—Mira, Himawari-chan, lo que sucede es que las maestras de escuela no resultan atractivas para los chicos.<p>

Unos meses después, ChouChou hablaba con su particular tono sabiondo mientras sorbía del té en su tienda predilecta. —Bueno, al menos no para los que están libres de fetiches extraños —agregó.

Ella rió con suavidad. —No me interesa ser atractiva para los chicos.

_"Eres preciosa… la más hermosa de Konoha´ttebasa" _Himawari tuvo que bajar la mirada para ocultar el rubor que le generaban las palabras de su hermano, el recuerdo de las condiciones en que fueron pronunciadas…

Comió un dango.

—Pero, por suerte, conozco a alguien que está coladito por ti desde hace tiempo —ChouChou sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —preguntó sin verdadero interés.

Los ojos hipnóticamente dorados de su mejor amiga se entrecerraron. —No te hagas, Himawari —la acusó, soltando luego un suspiro—. ¿Cuándo pensarás darle una oportunidad al pobre de Inojin? Da pena la cara de cachorro enfermo de amor que pone cada vez que te ve pasar…

—N-No es cierto —balbuceó, sintiéndose intimidada.

—Oye, yo sólo digo que deberías pensártelo —la muchacha se encogió de hombros—. Ya tenemos dieciocho y tú nunca has tenido una cita… Ni siquiera he sabido de alguien que te guste —Himawari abrió la boca, pero Chouchou se le adelantó—Y sí, ya sé que estás ocupada con tus alumnos y bla, bla, bla, pero escucha bien esto: la juventud no dura mucho y la vida de un ninja es efímera.

Y, aunque Chouchou tenía el dedo índice arriba y hablaba como una anciana, Himawari entendió el mensaje. También tuvo que darle la razón.

—Vale, gracias por el consejo… —sonrió de manera modesta.

—Además, salir con Inojin se traduciría en recibir flores preciosas todas las mañanas, ¿no te parece?

Himawari no respondió inmediatamente a su pregunta divertida, sólo se encogió ligeramente en su asiento y llevó la taza hasta sus labios, sonrojándose ligeramente. —C-cállate.

Yamanaka Inojin.

Quizá si él…

* * *

><p>La tarde en la que el hijo del hokage prácticamente arrasó con la puerta del aula 2ª marcó la vida estudiantil de los muy jovencitos proyectos de ninja de siete añitos. Nunca podrían olvidarlo. Fue genial.<p>

Si hubieran tenido que describirlo, la palabra que seguramente habría seleccionado la mayoría sería: Magnifico.

Hacía un clima delicioso para dormir esa tarde, pero no para una clase… y, aunque Himawari-sensei era dulce y divertida, simplemente el encanto somnoliento de la atmosfera resultaba irresistible. Morfeo se estaba llevando a más de uno, hasta los párpados de los más juiciosos se habían ido debilitando hacía rato ya… hasta que el príncipe de Konoha entró, poderoso e imponente, arrastrando la puerta corrediza hasta casi descuadrarla, y con la barbilla en alto.

Él era el prototipo vivo del príncipe azul de los cuentos maravillosos que Himawari-sensei les contaba cada martes; desordenado cabello de oro, ojos intensos de un color tan azul como extraño, porte galante y altura intimidante.

Era la versión más joven y vigorosa del hombre más increíble de la aldea, del séptimo hokage.

Las niñas suspiraron, pero él a duras penas desvió sus pupilas un segundo hacia ellas… Su vista estaba clavada, quemando a la sensei favorita de la academia entera.

—¡Himawari! —su voz retumbó; era ronca y potente, él no se demoraba en usar ningún tipo de honorifico.

—¡Nii-san!

Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, notablemente impresionada por su presencia. Sus pupilas vibraban con sorpresa y temor, mientras a más de uno se le pasaba por la mente que lucía como la princesa de una fábula.

El gallardo príncipe y la tierna princesa de Konoha.

—¡Tenemos que hablar´ttebasa!

Y con la misma fuerza torrencial con la que había entrado todos lo vieron salir. Las bocas estaban abiertas.

—¡Ahora! —aún desde el pasillo, su orden se escuchó firme y cercana—O empezaré a hacer demostraciones muy irresponsables de mi Odama Rasengan´ttebasa… ¡Joder, ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner esta porquería de columna aquí?! ¡que la gente se puede tropezar!

—¡Niños! —Himawari aplaudió con una sonrisa nerviosa, llamando su atención—Creo que es todo por hoy. ¡Y qué suerte: no hay tarea! —el alarido fue general—. Pero aprovechen el tiempo para practicar sus lanzamientos de shuriken, ¿está bien?

—Hai, sensei ~

Nunca vieron a su maestra abandonar el aula tan rápido antes ni después de aquella tarde templada. Sin embargo, sólo el más audaz pudo percibir el brillo singular de enojo natural en sus pupilas claras; los otros simplemente estaban perdidos en la algarabía que les proporcionaba el fin de la jornada.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa forma en mi clase?<p>

Él ignoró su pregunta airada, acercándose un paso e inclinándose, luciendo intimidante. Con los ojos en llamas, pronunció la suya: —¡¿Cómo está esa mierda de que vas a salir con Inojin´ttebasa?!

Himawari boqueó ligeramente, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. —No grites —dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Sus dedos de repente se sentían inquietos e, involuntariamente, empezaron a frotarse entre sí. Sólo pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa… alterada.

—¡Yo grito cuando y como me dé la gana!

—¡No! —ella se irguió, mirándolo con el desafío en la mirada. Estaban en un rincón del patio de la academia y, aunque todo estaba despejado, no iba a permitir que él armara un escándalo ni que se sintiera dueño de la situación. Ella sabía lo que vendría, y le aterraba… pero era lo mejor, llevaba repitiéndose los últimos días. —Acá no puedes: estás en _mi_ territorio, ¡así que te calmas! —le apuñaló el pecho con el índice varias veces, acentuando sus palabras.

Sus cejas rubias estuvieron un poco más juntas. Ella se mantuvo expectante, esperando que replicara violentamente, pero él la sorprendió al suspirar y pasarse una mano por el cabello, notablemente frustrado.

—Bien —respiró—. Voy a calmarme, pero tú me vas a explicar todo, _todo_, ahora mismo´ttebasa.

Himawari se dejó caer lentamente en el columpio bajo el viejo árbol y se meció ligeramente, siendo analizada por la aguda mirada de su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique? —habló después de unos segundos—Inojin-kun me invitó a una cita y acepté, eso es todo —su voz terminó siendo nada más que un susurro, sus pupilas se entretuvieron en la tierra y su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente con el movimiento del juego infantil.

_Inojin-kun_… A él le jodía que lo llamara así. Le jodía en serio.

Bruscamente se agachó frente a ella, de cuclillas, posando las manos en sus rodillas y mirándola fijamente. —¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué? —parpadeó—Pues… porque es un buen chico. Es amable, me trata con gentileza y me regala flores… Parece que le agrado.

—Yo puedo darte flores. Diariamente, tres veces al día, ¡después de cada comida si quieres! Flores de todas las formas y colores, no importa que se me vaya el sueldo en entero en ello, y puedo asegurarte que también me agradas mucho —Himawari se ruborizó enternecida; él hablaba tan honestamente… Su rostro de hombre joven entristeció—¿No te trato con gentileza? ¿No soy lo suficientemente amable…? Puedo mejorar´ttebasa.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta; estar en presencia de un bello ser humilde y devoto como lo era Bolt en ese momento, no le hacía ningún bien a su corazón. Sus manos subieron hasta las mejillas bronceadas por la exposición al sol… Él se frotó suavemente contra sus palmas, dedicándole aquella mirada cariñosa que… Ah, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle la vida tan difícil?—Himawari… —el susurro de su nombre llegó hasta sus oídos como una caricia, análoga a la que ella le brindaba con los labios en el sensible espacio de piel entre sus cejas rubias.

—No puedes… —murmuró.

Maldición, él era el único hombre que no podía…

—Puedo —él aseguró con convicción—, puedo mejorar´ttebasa.

Ella suspiró, mirándolo condescendiente. —No es eso… —se mordió el labio.

—¿Entonces qué es? Dime —el apretoncito en sus rodillas le comunicó de manera efectiva toda su ansiedad.

—Que tú no puedes tratarme con gentileza, no es posible, ni puedes ser más amable, ni puedes obsequiarme flores después de cada comida —respondió, intentando sonar firme, pero las palabras le salieron cortada—, porque esas cosas van más allá de lo que deben hacer los hermanos y eso es justamente lo que nosotros somos: hermanos..., gemelos, además.

Ella vio una violenta ola de dolor en sus pupilas celestes y supo que había estado tan absolutamente asustado de oir la cortante verdad como ella estuvo de decirla, o quizá más. Los dedos se hundieron en la piel de su rodilla, sin dañarla.

—¿Le quieres? —su voz fue neutro.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si le quieres? A Inojin —aclaró con fuerza, penetrándola con la potencia de su mirada—. Porque tú dijiste que me querías.

La acusación la hizo sentir levemente mareada. —Nii-

—¡Dijiste que me querías´ttebasa! —su tono fue un genuino reclamo.

Himawari abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida, pero rápidamente se recompuso, se obligó a ello. —¡Y también te dije que debíamos hablar! —contestó.

—¿Y cómo diablos se supone que lo íbamos a hacer, su tú no sales de este maldito lugar, si jamás te veo en casa?

—Es lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

—¡No! Lo que tú estás haciendo ahora es correr a los brazos de Inojin… Estás huyendo, Himawari —dijo, inclinándose sobre ella. La Uzumaki se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de las cuerdas del columpio, sintiéndose irremediablemente intimidada ante las facciones endurecidas de su hermano y su voz gélida.

—¿H-Huyendo? —carraspeó—¿Huyendo de qué?

—De mí —su seguridad era apabullante, su aliento le mareaba al acariciarle la piel del mentón—De lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo´ttebasa.

Oh, ¡pero claro que estaba huyendo! ¡tenía miedo, maldita sea, estaba asustada… aterrada con lo que él le hacía sentir! Había dado en el clavo, pero no podía dejar tan fácilmente que lo supiera, no podía rendirse…

—Estás equivocado —desvió la mirada, mordiéndose disimuladamente el labio. Bolt había retrocedido un poco para observarla—Estás equivocado. Yo sólo estaba confundida, pero ya no necesito de tus atenciones, Nii-san —cerró los ojos un segundo, tomando aire antes de enfrentarse plenamente a la profundidad de sus ojos, preparada para pronunciar la más dolorosa mentira de la manera más creíble que pudiera—. Te quiero… pero sólo como parte de mi familia. Ahora tengo a Inojin–kun… Lo siento.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo, fue eterno. Pareció que hasta sus respiraciones hubiesen cesado.

Los últimos rayos de sol besaban la mandíbula apretada de su hermano y jugaban, de paso, con sus hebras doradas, lamían cálidamente la piel de su rostro sombrío, de su gesto meditabundo… Himawari quiso ser la luz del sol; quiso pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre su cara, frotar su piel, acariciarlo, mientras le susurraba que nada era verdad y que estaba muy, muy aterrorizada y que, por favor, la besara allí mismo, en ese mismo instante, para que pudiera volver a sentirse segura y libre… pero no: esa vocecilla estruendosa en la parte posterior siempre estaba ahí, gritándole el camino que debía seguir, el camino _correcto_, y no podía ignorarla. Era muy fuerte. Era su conciencia.

Fuera de su mente, el silencio era agonizante. Hasta que él se puso de pie.

Himawari lo observó perpleja y nerviosa mientras se sacudía el polvo de las rodillas. —Como quieras.

Ella lo miró hacia arriba. Él hacia abajo. Sus siguientes palabras fueron también las últimas y estuvieron cargadas de veneno, al igual que sus ojos: —Pero recuerda que este juego es de dos; yo también puedo jugar´ttebasa.

Se sintió como una amenaza y ruptura a la vez. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron tontamente al verlo alejándose, pero ella las sorbió; tenía que ser fuerte… mierda, no había opción. Pero por más que se lo repitiera, no lograba calmar la sensación punzante de vacio expandiéndose a través de su pecho; una sentimiento triste, melancólico y, por sobre todo, lleno de añoranza la invadió. Era tan injusto aquello… Perderlo apenas habiéndolo podido rozar con los dedos. Perderlo sin haberlo tenido realmente.

Sus ojos cristalinos y la punta de su nariz enrojecida buscaron consuelo en las nubes. —Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto… —susurró al aire, intentando desesperadamente encontrar el alivio necesario. Fallando.

Y, dos días después, cuando empezaban a correr los rumores sobre la cita del hijo del hokage y la única Uchiha, Himawari lo entendió: _"Yo también puedo jugar´ttebasa". _


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**15.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Las cejas del muchacho rubio se fruncieron levemente y Sarada pudo distinguir en su rostro ese gesto que aparecía cada vez que estaba molesto, así que, queriendo encontrar el motivo de su enojo, ella siguió la dirección que marcaban los ojos azules.

"_Ay, Dios…" _casi suspira; él definitivamente no tenía remedio.

A unos cuantos metros, Inojin Yamanaka corría gentilmente la cortina del local de Ichiraku ramen con una amable sonrisa para que su ruborizada cita pudiese entrar sin molestias…Infortunadamente, esa cita era la hermana gemela de su cita. Y Bolt era… una molestia cuando se trataba de esos dos. Pero a ella le encantaba verlo molesto… y tenía muchos antojos del mejor ramen de Konoha, así que: ¿por qué desviarse del camino?

—Ah —abrió mucho la boca—, quiero tanto un bol de ramen ~ —canturreó, mirándolo de reojo.

Él suspiró. —Joder…

Y era muy divertido. Sonrió levemente, acomodando las gafas sobre su nariz, mientras que Bolt hacía lo mismo que había visto hacer a Inojin hace unos instantes atrás (sólo que sin la sonrisa). —Más vale que te comportes —ella le susurró al pasar, sintiéndose internamente divertida.

Un gruñido le acarició la oreja antes de entrar.

* * *

><p>Bolt pudo jurar que su ceja sufrió de un tic severo al escuchar la amabilísima propuesta del otro rubio dentro del local. —Oh, podemos tener una cita doble.<p>

Una cita doble… ¡una cita doble! ¡Mierda, si lo que menos quería era estar en el mismo cuarto que esos dos! No con la mujer que deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, que era además su hermana y que lo había rechazado también, y con el hombre que se vanagloriaba de haberle ganado su atención.

Él quería arrancarle un poco la cabeza cada vez que lo veía, al perfecto Inojin. Oh, y ni siquiera quería recordar la reacción de su madre al enterarse de las citas de su hija con el heredero de los Yamanaka… Fue para vomitar; era el príncipe encantador para ella, para todos.

Afortunadamente, nadie pareció notar su molestia.

—Sería encantador —Oh, Sarada ya debería saber que le jodía esa palabra como ninguna—. Por mí está bien, ¿qué dices, Bolt?

—Perfecto´ttebasa —respondió, tratando de ocultar su mal humor en el ramen que acababa de llegar.

Las mujeres estaban sentadas en medio y los hombres en las esquinas de la barra. Los cuatro agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a degustar, cada uno a su manera. Bolt velozmente, Sarada metódicamente, Himawari saboreando cada ingrediente e Inojin lucía tan educado al comer.

—Es curioso —mencionó este último, llamando la atención de los tres a su izquierda—; que nos hayamos decidido por el mismo lugar para nuestra cita hoy.

No tenía nada de curioso; él amaba el ramen, Himawari amaba el ramen, ¡Ichiraku servía el mejor ramen! ¡Qué misterio de la vida que hubiesen elegido ir allí!

—Es verdad, Inojin-kun. Pero es agradable, ¿no? —Bolt pudo observar a Himawari jugar un poco con los palillos, ruborizarse—: Estar los cuatro juntos.

Y, ah, quiso matarla.

—Sí, agradable —murmuró secamente, inclinándose para acabar con el ramen de su primer tazón. No tuvo que gritar por el segundo, ya llegaba—. Gracias, Ayame-san.

Después hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie sabía exactamente si lo correcto era comer o hablar. Se decidieron por lo primero.

—Auch…

—¿Qué sucede, Himawari-chan?

Bolt no podía verlos perfectamente, pues su posición no era la más adecuada y Sarada estaba en medio, pero aún desde su asiento vislumbró la preocupación en el rostro de Inojin. Himawari se había girado hacía él y Bolt adivino (porque ahora ella le daba casi totalmente la espalda) que se tocaba la boca.

—Me quemé con el caldo.

Tornó los ojos: ella siempre era tan torpe, desde niños.

Pero luego, justo cuando había empezado a relajarse con la situación, su visión periférica captó el instante (sólo fue un segundo) en el que Yamanaka Inojin se inclinó hacia los labios de su hermana.

Bolt parpadeó.

—Ya está bien —Inojin botó una de sus sonrisas 'encantadoras' que le revolvían el estómago. Él… ¿la había besado? ¿allí mismo? ¿en sus narices? —. No duele tanto, ¿verdad?

—No, ya no… —su vocecita era débil y temblorosa.

Mierda.

Él conocía esa reacción.

El infierno iba a arder, pero...

—Bolt, ¿no vas a pedir otro?

Giró para toparse con el bonito gesto confundido de la muchacha azabache junto a él y esbozó una sonrisa. —Sí, lo siento, ando un poco en las nubes´ttebasa —se rascó la nuca.

—Mi padre leyó un libro que mencionaba algo sobre la gente en las nubes; que esas personas están enamoradas, decía —mencionó casualmente Inojin.

Bolt se sintió enrojecer. Luego, su mirada chocó accidentalmente con los ojitos atentos de Himawari y algo hizo click en su cabeza. Sonrió. —Quizás tu padre tenga razón´ttebasa —aceptó, cubriendo la pequeña mano de Sarada sobre la mesa.

El juego no era de dos, era de cuatro.

* * *

><p>Era una fría noche cuando salieron de Ichiraku. Estaban en Agosto y el viento hacía de las suyas, causando estragos y golpeando caras. Bolt notó cómo, en un fugaz gesto, Sarada se frotó los brazos. Ella usaba una blusa roja que no llegaba a cubrirle los hombros.<p>

—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó, prácticamente sacándose la chaqueta al instante y posándola sobre ella, tras su espalda.

—Gracias —la vio inclinar un poco su cabeza, acomodándose los anteojos con el índice. Estaba avergonzada.

Bolt sonrió ligeramente; que él no era un bastardo, tenía su lado príncipe también… No 'encantador' como Inojin, pero algo era algo.

—Bolt —giró el rostro hacia la voz amable y masculina que pronunciaba su nombre. El 'encantador' se acercó con una sonrisa y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, tampoco usaba chaqueta. Sólo tuvo que desviar un poco la mirada para encontrarla sobre la figura agazapada a un lado del Yamanaka. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, notó.

—¿Qué pasa´ttebasa? —aparentó jovialidad.

—Es tarde, y sé que está mal pedírtelo, pero… —Bolt lo vio rascarse la mejilla, avergonzado—¿Puedes llevar a Himawari-chan a casa? Claro, sólo si no tienes otros planes con Sarada-chan.

—Inojin-kun, yo puedo ir sola.

Bolt, por su parte, miró a Sarada un instante y ella asintió. —Tengo una misión temprano, así que debo ir ya a casa —mencionó.

—Te acompaño´ttebasa.

—No, Bolt. Vayanse ustedes dos a casa, yo iré con Inojin… Nosotros vivimos cerca y vamos por el mismo camino —esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado—. Pero no pienses que te devolveré la chaqueta —sus ojos negros brillaron con picardía.

Bolt asintió. —Entonces está bien... —dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca—Supongo que te veo luego´ttebasa.

La joven Uchiha lo sorprendió al besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. —Gracias por todo. Me divertí.

Y él se sintió un poco mal. No había sido mucho. En realidad, no había sido más que un tazón de ramen junto a un compañero que se espaciaba constantemente para pensar en otra chica. —La próxima vez te llevaré a casa —aseguró, casi que disculpándose.

Ella rió. —Está bien.

Inojin y Himawari tuvieron una despedida similar. El muchacho deslizó delicadamente una pequeña margarita tras la pequeña oreja de su pareja. Y besó su frente. —Siento no acompañarte… Tú sabes, la-

—Lo sé, lo sé —ella sonrió gentil—. Yo vivo demasiado lejos, tardarías demasiado en llegar a tu reunión súper secreta de clan. Entiendo, de verdad.

Él la observó un momento, lucía indeciso y ligeramente mortificado. —Mañana recibirás el mejor arreglo floral que imagines —dijo al fin.

Su risa sonó como campanitas. —Eso espero.

Y minutos después… todos caminaron en direcciones opuestas; Himawari junto a Bolt, Sarada junto a Inojin.

Las dos usaban una chaqueta ajena sobre los hombros.

Y hacía mucho frío.

* * *

><p>Bolt no habló durante el camino. Himawari tampoco. Permanecieron calmados y en silencio, pendientes de sus propios pasos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Siendo sinceros, no habían conversado realmente en semanas, desde aquel día en el columpio de la academia… Y ninguno sabía muy bien qué se debería decir ni quién debería decirlo.<p>

Al final, se dijo lo peor.

—Fue divertido… —murmuró Himawari casi para sí misma, pero él la oyó.

—Sí —aceptó—, es un juego divertido´ttebasa.

Inmediatamente, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Himawari se mordió levemente el labio inferior, sintiendo un poco el dolor de su reciente quemadura. —Nii-san —le llamó, nerviosa—, ¿le quieres? —él la miró con una ceja arriba. Era un poco irónico, ¿no?

—No quiero que la lastimes —ella agregó con todo suave y preocupado.

Y entonces Bolt se enojó de verdad. _En serio_. Quien los había empujado a todo eso había sido ella… ¿y ahora se atrevía a hablar sobre lastimar? Que se jodiera el mundo. Ella se había pasado de la raya.

Soltó un bufido.

—Tú concéntrate en 'Don Encantador' —masculló, zafándose las sandalias en la entrada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente con furia, ardiendo tanto como su interior, antes de darle la espalda—. De Sarada me encargo yo´ttebasa.

El juego empezaba a tornarse peligroso.


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**16.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto, siendo el hokage que era, tenía muchos problemas encima, muchos, a cada segundo del día; reuniones, papeleos, discursos, brotes de gripe… y más, pero actualmente un asunto mantenía su cabeza rubia al borde del colapso.

Y maldita fuera la hora en la que había dejado que Shikamaru se largara a Suna de vacaciones, porque seguramente él sí sabría qué hacer. O mejor dicho, a quién enviar.

El problema era Amegakure: la tierra compartida.

Tenía que revisar algunas cosillas, pero vamos, que esa gente siempre se mostraba tan orgullosa… En el mensaje del raikage se le informaba que sus vecinos de Amegakura no iban a aceptar la visita de persona diferente al séptimo hokage, héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y gobernante por extensión o nombre de Amegakure (junto al mentado y ya mencionado raikage), así que se le aconsejaba ir preparando maletas.

Konoha y Kumo administraban Ame. Quedaba claro la razón del mote de 'tierra compartida', ¿no? En fin… La cosa es que a él le tocaba ir ese año, y no podía. Simplemente no podía; los exámenes chunnin habían caído en Konoha para esa época y, además, él tenía acumuladas tres sesiones con el concejo. El proyecto de expansión y remodelación de la zona comercial de la aldea también era un dolor en el trasero… Ah, y estaba esa reunión con los exportadores que… ¡Joder, estaba ocupado!

Y entonces, ¿dónde íbamos? Ah, sí: Naruto tenía muchos problemas en el trabajo, demasiados, como para llegar a su casa y chocarse con otro; los ojitos preocupados de su esposa, su expresión de pesadumbre.

—Naruto-kun —ella murmuró—, algo pasa con nuestros hijos.

—¿Qué sucede´ttebayó?

Y es esperó cualquier respuesta: que tenían dengue, que algo los tenía poseídos o que habían decidido entrar al mundo de las pasarelas en bikini (lo preocupante era Bolt), pero jamás imaginó lo que ella dijo:

—No se hablan.

¿Qué? Soltó una carcajada. —¡Ni que fueran unos niños, Hinata!

Pero más tarde, prestándoles un poco de atención a la hora de la cena, viendo como Bolt prefería estirarse hasta casi causarse una hernia antes que pedirle a Himawari que le alcanzara la sal, Naruto tuvo que darle la razón a su esposa.

Joder, otro problema. O… la solución perfecta.

Carraspeó, llamando la atención de cada Uzumaki Hyüga. —Tengo una tarea extra importante para ustedes dos —Naruto sonrió ante el interés que se pintaba en sus rostros bigotudos—; es una misión que no le puedo confiar a nadie más que a mis propios hijos´ttebayó.

_"Porque es menos probable que los apedreen a ustedes de entre todos los ninjas…" _omitió esta parte.

—¿De qué se trata, Naruto-kun?

Echó un trozo de pollo a su boca, masticando con calma antes de tragar. —Necesito que vayan a Amegakure en mi representación.

—¿Qué? —Bolt pasó saliva y él no se imaginó qué era lo tan terrible que ponía el lindo rostro de Himawari tan pálido—¡¿Nos enviarás a los dos´ttebasa?!

Frunció el ceño. —¿Qué problema hay con eso? —preguntó.

Ellos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y Naruto supo que no iban a decirle nada sobre el asunto que los mantenía tan extraños. No importaba, de cualquier forma, porque tarde o temprano ellos volverían a hablarse y comportarse como los hermanos adultos que eran. En Amegakure tenían que estar unidos por la labor.

—No hay ninguno, padre, pero-

—¡Pero perfectamente puedo ir yo solo´ttebasa!

—Es verdad. O yo sola.

—Pues no —negó con firmeza—. Yo soy el hokage aquí y sólo les estoy informando, no pidiendo permiso —les dirigió una mirada personal a ambos, antes de continuar—; Bolt Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki —empezó—, prepárense. Parten temprano en la mañana en esta misión de alto secreto, ¿entendido?

Gestos de disgusto.

Carraspeó. —¿Entendido´ttebayó?

—Hai…

—Sí´ttebasa.

Naruto sonrió.

Así se mataban dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Ah, sí él hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría en esa Ame… jamás se hubiera sentido tan satisfecho.


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**17.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El viaje desde Konoha hasta Ame a un ritmo constante tenía una duración de ocho días. Bolt y Himawari habían cubierto más de la mitad del camino en tres.

No intercambiaron palabra, excepto en las ocasiones en que era estrictamente necesario. Recontando: al momento de repartir tareas (Bolt como jounnin era un mandón) y a la hora del cambio de guardia nocturna. No más, no menos. Simplemente se concentraron en avanzar. Él adelante y ella observando su espalda desde atrás.

Himawari estaba empezando a hartarse. Tener a Bolt actuando como si ella fuese sólo un subordinado más, como si no hubiesen compartido casi diecinueve años de vida juntos, como si no la conociese más que por una ficha… la molestaba. Bien, era cierto que su deseo había sido el mantener las distancias, seguir con sus vidas, pero esto era demasiado; podía palpar el resentimiento de él con cada mirada, con cada seca palabra… y estaba mal, porque aún eran hermanos.

Hermanos…

¿Cómo se suponía que iban a seguir con la relación fraternal si no soportaban la presencia del otro? Las circunstancias entre ellos no habían sido normales… ni fáciles, pero tenían que alivianar la situación. Tenían que esforzarse por mejorar, por poder mirarse a la cara, por tener una conversación amena, por volver a sentirse bien. ¡Eran gemelos, por favor, y ya unos adultos!

No había nada que no pudieran superar. Nada.

Y ella tenía que superar algún día esas ganas locas de lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta perder el aliento. Tenía que hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>—Vuelve a tu tienda. Falta una hora para el cambio de turno´ttebasa.<p>

Himawari no se dejó amedrentar por su voz de capitán. En cambio, se mantuvo de pie a sólo unos metros, observándolo lanzar una diminuta roca al ardiente fuego. Bolt estaba sentado cerca de la fogata y ella podía ver su perfil serio. Corría una brisa helada, pero el cielo nocturno era bello y despejado.

Tomó un respiro.

—Sí, capitán —respondió suavemente, acomodándose al otro lado del fuego, frente a él, acercando las manos al calor—. En un momento, hace frío.

Bolt pensó fugazmente que había muchas cosas que podían hacer para no sentir frío, pero luego recordó que estaba molesto. No entendía muy bien la razón, porque algo dentro suyo le decía que ella lo único que hizo fue olvidarlo y caminar al lado de Inojin, que era lo correcto… pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de traición atenazándole el estómago cada vez que la miraba. Quizá estaba molesto por no poder hacer lo mismo con Sarada. Se odiaba por eso. Sin embargo, era mejor mantener la distancia, para conservar algo de su mancillado orgullo.

—Como quieras —murmuró con los ojos fijos en las llamas. No mirarla directamente era lo más prudente.

Los ojos de Himawari se centraron en las decenas de estrellas sobre sus cabezas, y el silencio reinó por un rato; sólo el silbido del viento, el crujir de una u otra rama más el canto de algún grillo llenaron el ambiente. Pasados unos minutos, Himawari habló:

—¿Vas a odiarme para siempre? —su voz fue cálida, triste. Bolt notó que se abrazaba las rodillas.

—No te odio —contestó cortante, frotándose las manos.

—Ah... —ella contrajo el ceño en un gesto pensativo—¿E-entonces por qué actúas tan… distante? —fue difícil encontrar la palabra y, aún al pronunciarla, el pensamiento de que no fue la correcta llenaba su cabeza.

Bolt alzó una ceja. —Actúo como tú quieres que lo haga´ttebasa —respondió—. Pensé que estarías feliz.

Se mordió el labio. —No me hace feliz que me trates como a una extraña, Nii-san.

El rubio bufó, desviando la mirada. —¿Entonces qué demonios quieres? Yo no vivo para buscar tu felicidad, Himawari —dijo, quebrando una ramita entre su puño—. Para eso tienes a Inojin.

La voz femenina sonó firme, pero él pudo percibir el temblor… Ella se estaba empujando a ser fuerte. Él nunca había sido tan rudo en su trato. —L-lo único que quiero es que me mires a los ojos como antes, que seas capaz de hacerlo.

Sus parpados se apretaron. —¡Joder, me estoy esforzando! —exclamó, haciéndola respingar. Luego, murmuró algo entre dientes—Es difícil ser como antes´ttebasa.

Era tan cierto. Tan malditamente cierto.

Bolt no se dio cuenta de que ella se movió, hasta que la sintió respirando a su lado. Su estómago se contrajo. —Pero podemos hacerlo… —su susurro acarició suavemente su oído, de la manera en que solo ella podía—Mírame.

—No quiero.

—Bolt…

—Que no, no quiero mirarte.

Su pulso se elevó al sentir la sedosa piel de sus pequeños dedos al alcanzar el lado derecho de su quijada. Dios, ella tenía que estar burlándose de él. No tenía idea de lo mucho que deseaba su tacto… Bolt tenía el rostro girado hacia la izquierda, lo más lejano de ella que le permitía su posición, y los ojos cerrados. —Por favor… Esfuérzate, Nii-san.

Entonces, explotó. —¡Que no, Himawari, no quiero mirarte, no quiero verte nunca! ¡largo´ttebasa!

—¡No! —su gritó lo sorprendió—¡N-No voy a irme, cobarde!

—¿Cobarde? —abrió los ojos de golpe. Podía permitir cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, menos eso—¿A quién llamas cobarde´ttebasa?

La enfrentó. Sus lindas pupilas azules temblaron ligeramente con el resplandor del fuego en ellas, al hablar: —A ti. Eres un cobarde.

¡Era el colmo!

—No lo soy —se defendió, inclinándose intimidante hacia ella, buscando acentuar su punto—¡sólo no me da la gana de mirarte!

Y, oh, esa sonrisa… Dios mío, era tan idiota. El descubrimiento lo golpeó bruscamente y ella debió notarlo en su gesto, porque sus ojos brillaron victoriosos. —Lo estás haciendo ahora…

Bolt giró hacia la fogata, sintiéndose muy estúpido y rogando para que la noche ocultara su vergüenza. Después de un momento, carraspeó: —Bien, ¿estás contenta?

—Sí —su risa era tan ligera—, me hace muy feliz.

Himawari observó su perfil. Él lucía tan adorable con el ceño fruncido y ese leve rubor en las mejillas, con ese gesto de concentración tan falso… Daban ganas de estrecharlo fuerte, de abrazarlo, de…

—Bolt —le llamó suavemente, sintiendo la garganta un poco seca de repente. Él hizo un ruido como respuesta, pero no la miró—, ¿te esforzarás… con Sarada-san?

Ni siquiera pensó en la pregunta, simplemente salió flotando de su boca. Bolt se tensó a su lado, sus facciones se endurecieron, y tardó unos segundos en hablar:

—¿No estás jugando tú con Inojin?

Himawari parpadeó. ¿Jugar? Inojin era muy dulce como para hacer tal cosa con él. —No lo hago —respondió segura—. Realmente me estoy esforzando con Inojin-kun.

Una media sonrisa surcó el rostro masculino. El fuego chispeaba en sus pupilas azuladas. —Conmigo no tenías que esforzarte, ¿eh?

—Bolt… —ella suspiró, sintiendo la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas. Lo peor era no poder refutarle el comentario, porque no había más que verdad en sus palabras, así que se removió incomoda, decidiendo permanecer en silencio. Se arrodilló más cerca del fuego, sólo concentrada en las flamas.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

—Me esforzaré con ella, Himawari, lo intentaré —era justo lo que quería escuchar, sin embargo, su corazón se arrugó un poco—. Voy a concentrarm en Sarada… —su voz era baja. Estaban uno al lado del otro, ambos tan cerca, con la mirada fija en la danza de la fogata—Y me olvidaré de ti —Bolt murmuró, pasando saliva—, pondré todas mis fuerzas en ello´ttebasa.

Himawari se sintió tonta ante las lágrimas que amenazaron con nublarle la vista, ante el nudo en su garganta. Parpadeó varias veces, alejándolas. —Es lo mejor…

—Lo sé…

Se mordió suavemente el labio. —L-Le gustas…

—Y tú a Inojin.

—Sí…

—Y él es un buen chico´ttebasa.

—Lo sé… Y Sarada-san es buena para ti también.

—Sí.

Los susurros iban y venían, vacíos, sin contenido real. El fuego era lo único que parecía tener vida en el lugar.

—Y es muy fuerte…

—Tienes razón. Y creo que es genial que Inojin te obsequie flores.

—Son lindas…

—Sí.

Himawari carraspeó suavemente. —Con ellos… será más fácil volver a ser lo que eramos.

—Es verdad, ayudarán mucho —él aceptó—. Podremos ser hermanos normales… gemelo´ttebasa.

—Sí, gemelos.

—Sólo eso.

Bolt no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, junto al fuego, en silencio, pensativos… Podía sentir la resignación entre ellos, podía palparla, y era agridulce. Sabía que sería lo mejor, pero dolía como el infierno…

El juego había acabado. Himawari estaría con Inojin, él con Sarada y era el mejor final que podían permitirse.

Bolt bostezó. —Bien, iré a descansar´ttebasa —avisó, empujándose con la palma de la mano, con la intención de ponerse de pie.

Himawari se giró hacia él y, sorpresivamente, lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndole. Su lindo rostro lucía alarmado. —¡Espera! —exclamó, y Bolt notó el suave tono de rojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Ella lo soltó rápidamente, como si no hubiese notado antes lo que hacía… como si no lo hubiese pensado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad y, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, algo pasó.

Fue magia.

Él supo lo que pensaba sin necesidad de oírlo, supo lo que quería al ver las emociones rebotando en sus grandes ojos, eso fue todo, y ella se humedeció ligeramente los labios. Señor… estaban tan cerca.

—Y-yo… —Himawari balbuceó, enderezando la espalda, quedando arrodillada frente a él.

Bolt la imitó en seguida, acercándose. —Tú…

Detalló el leve movimiento de sus pupilas y un escalofrío de expectativa lo sacudió por entero: ella se había fijado un segundo en sus labios. —Yo quiero… digo… tú podrías…

Era tan bella. —Yo podría… ¿qué´ttebasa? —le alentó en un simple susurro, inclinándose un poco hasta estar seguro de que pudiese sentir su aliento cálido, mientras la respiración de Himawari le acariciaba la quijada. Las pestañas largas se balancearon con nerviosismo, con ansiedad… y Bolt pensó que, oh, Dios, ella era tan preciosa y, mierda, sería tan difícil olvidarla. Sería tan malditamente difícil olvidar ese rostro sonrojado de muñeca, esos azules ojos tímidos, esa boca rosada como las fresas… La rozó ligeramente, incapaz de contenerse, en un contacto apenas tan intenso como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero fue suficiente para hacer que sus parpados se cerrasen a medias y exhalara su nombre.

—Bolt…

—Pídeme lo que quieres, Himawari —sus labios se tocaban al hablar. Él sintió su respiración aumentando progresivamente, pero quería escucharla, quería que se lo pidiera, quería deleitarse con su voz implorando en susurros.

—N me hagas decirlo… —ella posó las manitas sobre su pecho, apretando ligeramente la tela de su chaqueta entre los dedos—Por favor, sólo hazlo.

Bolt sonrió, internamente su ego hinchándose bruscamente, y repasó lentamente la piel de sus mejillas blancas, sintiéndola derretirse bajo su toque, cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por su cuello, a través de sus hombros, acariciaron sus brazos…

Todo su cuerpo era tan suave. —¿Hacer qué´ttebasa?

—Besarme… —lo dijo al fin. Las manos delgadas se aferraron a los costados de su cuello—Bésame mucho —la interrumpió tirando dulcemente de su labio inferior, ocultando su propia hambre, y provocándole un suspiro. La miró—, para no olvidar lo que se siente…

Él estrujó los dedos alrededor de la tela que cubría su estrecha cintura, antes de cumplir la petición. La besó, tan lenta, tan suavemente, que la hizo quejarse. Ella aún movía los labios cuando él se separó para verla de nuevo. Era un vicio, pero le gustaba su imagen ansiosa —Uhm, Bolt-

—¿Uhm?

—Otro —Bolt sonrió nuevamente cuando ella empezó a mordisquearle sutilmente, a besarle la comisura de la boca—, por favor.

Y entonces, la besó de verdad, como pedía; intenso, ardiente, desesperado. Ella se colgó de su cuello, ahogando varios ruiditos contra su boca, dentro de esta. Él, por su lado, enredó los brazos fuertemente por su cintura, antes de devorarla en un beso, de saborearla por completo… Acarició su lengua, recorrió el interior de sus mejillas y lamió su paladar, llenándose de la más cruda satisfacción al sentir la vibración de sus gemidos suaves antes de que ella se presionara más contra él.

Fue largo, muy largo… pero pareció que se quedaron sin aire tan pronto. Ambos se separaron, jadeantes, ruborizados, y Bolt notó con esos ojos brillantes que tenía, que un pequeño rastro de saliva sobresalía del labio de Himawari. Fue divertido pensar que nunca llegaría saber si era suya o de ella… sólo sonrió y la limpió suavemente con el pulgar, para dejar un beso suave después, acariciando ligeramente ahora, con el pulgar también, aquel punto de la quijada cercano al cuello. Himawari movió las manos sobre su cabello, frotándolo al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro tan bajo, tan cálido…

Bolt la acercó un poco más con la mano posicionada en su espalda baja. Oh, ella estaba tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos. —Será —susurró, cepillando con los labios la suave piel de la barbilla femenina—será tan difícil olvidarte´ttebasa.

Su boquita se curvó en una sonrisa diminuta, mientras los dedos largos se crispaban sobre sus mechones de cabello rubio. —S-será… imposible olvidarte a ti —ella se movió, y sus labios deliciosos se deslizaron por su garganta, haciéndolo sisear de placer. Era primera vez que ella hacía algo como eso, que lo besaba así. —Imposible.

—H-Himawari…

—Pero los dos nos esforzaremos… ¿cierto? —la punta de su respingada nariz le acarició tiernamente el cuello. Le causó un cosquilleo.

Pasó saliva. —Yo…

—Bolt… —Himawari le dedicó una mirada implorante, de súplica, y él supo que ella tampoco quería intentarlo, no quería separase, pero… también supo que era lo adecuado, lo correcto, lo mejor—Promete que lo harás.

La miró un instante más, guardando cada detalle de su rostro tan cerca, de su delicioso olor en su memoria, para después suspirar.

—Lo prometo´ttebasa —dijo, y la volvió a besar.

Acomodó las manos tras su nuca y la atrajo en un beso lento y profundo.

Fue su beso de despedida. O, al menos, se suponía que lo fuera.


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—¡Himawari!

Bolt suspiró de alivio cuando la figura de su hermana colgando de cabeza en una trampa de oso se evaporó con un 'puf', sobre todo porque vino seguido de varios kunais y armas letales que, innegablemente, la habrían herido de gravedad.

—Joder, siempre caigo con sus clones de sombra´ttebasa —masculló, antes de oír la risa divertida a sus espaldas.

—No aprendes, Ni-¡Agh!

—Ah, no volveré a caer en eso´ttebasa.

Bolt se giró tranquilamente dispuesto a sonreírle con malicia o a sacarle la lengua, pero, en cambio, tuvo que congelarse; ¿de dónde había salido ese hombre? ¿y cómo era que no había sentido su chackra antes de que estuviese tras ella, amenazándola? Tenía una hermosa y afilada katana rozando la fina garganta, y un inquietante brillo de miedo invadía las familiares pupilas azuladas de su gemela. Esta vez no era una broma, no era un juego de clones… Se le veía aterrada.

Dios, ella llevaba mucho sin estar fuera de la aldea, sin salir al campo real… y se suponía que debía cuidarla.

Empuñó fuertemente el kunai con la derecha, en gesto amenazante. Como respuesta, el ninja de ojos vendados afianzó el agarre en su presa. —Un paso y la cabeza de esta chica vuela.

Su voz era trémula y lenta, casi arrastraba las palabras, y Bolt notó fugazmente en símbolo de Ame en la banda que rodeaba el brazo que sostenía el arma. Pasó saliva. Los ninjas de Ame no tenían fama por ser precisamente amigables, sino… sanguinarios. Al menos, eso le habían enseñado, y ese en especial parecía tener mucha experiencia cortando yugulares.

—¿Qué pides para dejarla ir´ttebasa? —preguntó firmemente.

—Nada —Bolt se tensó por su parsimonia—, no la dejaré. Ninguno de ustedes seguirá respirando. Sin embargo, puedes considerar esto como una oportunidad de pronunciar sus últimas palabras: ¿quiénes _eran _y qué asuntos _tenían _en estas tierras? —hablaba en pasado, los consideraba fantasmas ya.

¿Qué opción existía? ¿Habría posibilidad de encajar un buen mini rasengan sin dañar a Himawari? ¿Kage Bunshin? Mil escenarios pasaron por su cabeza en un segundo, mil escenarios diferentes, pero… Bolt frunció el ceño; su situación no era precisamente fácil y ese tipo le daba muy mala espina, no era normal.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hyüga Bolt —respondió tras unos segundos. Se sentía tan extraño mirar directamente unas cuencas vendadas, era escalofriante—, y ella es mi hermana; Uzumaki Hyüga Himawari. Somos ninjas de Konoha y venimos en representación del Séptimo hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, nuestro padre.

—¡¿Los hijos de Naruto?!

Una voz completamente nueva se escuchó; provenía de un hombre castaño y fornido que saltó de un árbol, confirmando lo que él ya sospechaba: estaban rodeados. Seis… No, siete, contó.

"Bonita bienvenida´ttebasa"

—¿Le conoce? —Bolt preguntó e hizo un gesto con las cejas, señalando a Himawari—¿Podría decirle que deje de apuntar a su hija con esa cosa? No creo que se ponga muy feliz cuando se lo cuente.

—Oh, Yeng, suéltala —el hombre ordenó y el ninja de ojos vendados dejó libre a su rehén, murmurando una pequeña disculpa.

—Lo siento, mi lady.

El rostro de su hermana aún conservaba un poco de palidez, pero ella asintió, rozando suavemente con los dedos la piel donde antes posaba el filo de la katana. Bolt le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de volver su atención al recién llegado, quien a varias leguas se pintaba como el superior.

—Discúlpennos, no esperábamos visitantes.

Bolt parpadeó. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa. —¿Nuestro padre no les dio aviso de nuestra llegada´ttebasa?

Era verdad que se habían adelantado unos dos días, pero aun así…

—No hemos recibido nada —su risa fue fuerte—, pero conociendo a Naruto…

"Maldito viejo´ttebasa"

Himawari sonrió avergonzada a su lado.

—Además, viéndote a ti, muchacho, no me cabe duda de que él es tu padre, ¡eres su estampa! —el hombre le echó una mirada apreciativa a la hija del hokage—Y tú eres tan parecida a Hyüga-sama… Tan hermosa.

Bolt sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo; ¿acaso ese viejo estaba rememorando un 'crush' con su madre mientras veía a Himawari? No estaba seguro de lo que le molestaba más… Carraspeó, justo cuando el castaño daba un paso hacia la ruborizada chica. —¿Será que podemos seguir nuestro camino?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, claro —se notaba que le daba una pena enorme sacar los ojos de Himawari—, pero debo insistir en escoltarlos el camino que queda por recorrer hasta Ame, que no es mucho.

—Será un placer, señor —Himawari agradeció con una educada sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

—Oh, tan linda~

Bolt gruñó ante el sonrojo estúpido en el rostro de… —A todas estas —le cortó, arrugando la nariz con desconfianza—, ¿quién diablos es usted´ttebasa?

—¡Nii-san! —ella lo regañó, apenada.

—¿Qué? No podemos seguir a un extraño, Himawari.

Otra potente carcajada retumbó en el aire. —¡Ay, hombre, eres igualito a él! —Bolt lo vio secarse varias lagrimitas con el dorso de la mano antes de recomponerse un poco—Mi nombre es Ryoma Inoue y soy uno de los líderes de Amegakure. Como bono extra, le debo la vida a su padre. Gusto en conocerlos.

Bolt no se sorprendió; después de todo, su padre, al parecer, había pasado su juventud dando botes de un lado de la tierra a otro, salvando al que se le cruzara en el camino y medio mundo le debía la vida ahora. Eso no era para privarse. Si alguien le diera una moneda cada vez que oía esas palabras… Tampoco le sorprendió el ser presentados como el 'principe y princesa de Konoha' ante una multitud de gente bajo la lluvia, ni lo hizo toparse con un ciudad restaurada y mucho menos triste que la que había visto en sus libros de la academia.

Lo único que pudo estremecerlo de pies a cabeza, lo que le erizo cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, fue la respuesta de Ryoma Inoue cuando Himawari pidió educadamente que los guiara a sus habitaciones para descansar después del largo viaje.

—Oh, respecto a eso, esperábamos sólo al hokage, así que… no hay más que una habitación preparada —él debió notar sus expresiones pasmadas, porque se apresuró a agregar—: Pero no se preocupen, es muy espaciosa, ¡y la cama es tan grande que podría dormir una familia entera! y tendrán acceso a una pequeña cocina, a un baño privado y…

Bolt no escuchó la lista de privilegios que se contabilizó; él se había quedado estancado en la parte de compartir habitación con la única mujer de la que debía alejarse.

Sería muy extraño mostrarse problemáticos al respecto, supo, podría ser hasta una falta de respeto y quedarían como niños caprichosos o algo peor… Después de todo, eran hermanos y nadie y para nadie resultaba sospechoso que durmieran en la misma habitación. Nadie tenía manera de saber lo que crecía entre ellos, así que no había manera de negarse.

Al llegar, lo único que Bolt pudo pensar fue que Ryoma definitivamente había exagerado; la cama no era lo suficientemente amplia para una familia entera, pero sí para que los dos hermanitos se arruncharan en esa fría noche lluviosa…

Luego, suspiró. "Ah, tiene que ser una broma´ttebasa"

El universo lo quería joder.

* * *

><p>Himawari suspiró al entrar en contacto con el agua fría de la regadera. Sus nervios estaban de punta y su ritmo cardiaco parecía no querer disminuir… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si él estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación, e debían dormir juntos. Toda la noche.<p>

Esa había sido una jugarreta muy cruel por parte del destino; burlarse de ellos de esa forma, obligándolos a permanecer más y más cerca… más y más…

Deslizó los dedos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y calientes. "Más y más cerca… más y más", casi percibió la presencia de Bolt abrazándola por detrás, pasando las manos ásperas por su abdomen, por sus senos, besándole el cuello, aprisionando su piel entre esa boca cálida… Un pequeño suspiro de placer escapó de sus propios labios y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose empapar enteramente por el líquido vital que la acariciaba. La vergüenza no abandonó su rostro al pensar en que sus manos habían serpenteado por su cuerpo mientras la mente traidora que poseía fingía que eran las de su hermano.

En el bosque, hace días ya, se había sellado un pacto entre ellos; el de cerrar sus deseos y seguir con sus vidas, el de apartarse… Ella le había hecho jurar que se esforzaría y, aun así, era a ella a quien le faltaba la fortaleza.

Dios tenía que darle fuerzas, pensó, no podía abandonarla ahora, no en eso. Si todo era una prueba, entonces tendría que ayudarla, ¿verdad? Porque definitivamente no era justo que ella tuviera que resistir a la tentación viviente de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada, de anchos hombros y labios deliciosos, de ojos picaros y sonrisa brillante… No era justo, nada justo, el tener que llamarlo 'Nii-san'. Y es que si al menos fuera un poco feo, sólo un poco, pero no, ¡tenía que ser el Adonis de la aldea de la hoja!

Kami-sama no podía ser tan cruel, esto era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza mientras quitaba los rastros de tierra de su cabello mientras lo lavaba; Él tenía que darle una mano, tenía que recargarla con una voluntad inquebrantable, o, de lo contrario, ella terminaría cayendo en el pecado y no sería enteramente su culpa.

Sí, nada sería su culpa; estaba tratando duramente, realmente, de mirarlo como nada más que familia, de no verlo como el hombre apuesto que definitivamente era… Lo estaba intentando, de verdad, lo había estado haciendo desde hace mucho, esforzándose, y por eso el cielo tendría que recompensarla: no podía dejarla caer.

"Por favor" pidió desesperadamente, al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse la blusa de su pijama, mientras se sacudía el cabello "ayúdame"

Y, seguidamente, abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a su más grande e irresistible demonio.

* * *

><p>Bolt había extendido su frazada vieja en el suelo de madera junto con algunas almohadas, formando así una improvisada y rustica cama a tan sólo unos metros de la verdadera. Fue lo primero que ella vio al salir del baño… eso y su rostro ruborizado.<p>

—Tú… —él carraspeó, rascándose la nuca—puedes usar la cama, yo estaré bien aquí´ttebasa.

Himawari supo que no era la única que buscaba poner todo de sí para actuar correctamente y aquello le causó un pequeño alivio. Lucía tan tierno…

—Está bien —asintió—, g-gracias.

Caminó hacia su lugar, observando; el colchón lucía suave y las almohadas tan esponjosas… Era por mucho la cama más apetitosa que hubiesen visto sus ojos, en cambio, la de su hermano era… ehm… incómoda. Inevitablemente se mordió el labio, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. No podía invitarlo a acompañarla y él se negaría rotundamente si le proponía cambiar de sitio, pero debía hacer algo.

—¿N-No vas a tomar una ducha? —preguntó suavemente, despertándolo un poco de los pensamientos en los que, al parecer, se había sumergido.

—¿Qué? Ah… sí, sí, estoy del asco´ttebasa —él soltó una risa que la hizo vibrar entera y, a su vez, ella lo acompañó con una risita.

—Sí, hasta acá huelas, Nii-san —bromeó, cubriéndose la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

ÉL hizo una mueca graciosa de disgusto antes de tomar su nochila y perderse en el baño. —Huelo un poco mejor que tú, Himawari, y eso que ya te bañaste —la réplica se oyó baja porque su voz venía desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero fue suficiente para hacerla reír de verdad.

Himawari se apresuró, mientras escuchaba el agua correr; tomó varios cojines de su propia cama y los acomodó en el suelo, de tal forma que el improvisado colchón de Bolt tuviera una apariencia y textura más decente. Fue hasta su propia maleta y sacó sus cobijas favoritas, luego, se esforzó por extenderlas una sobre la otra para formar una gruesa capa en la que él pudiera recostarse sin sentir ni la insinuación del frio piso debajo; el clima era fuerte y no quería enfermase o la pasara mal durante la noche. Como toque final, roció un poco de ambientador, intentando que todo quedase impregnado con un ligero aroma a bebé.

Se tardó unos minutos en ello, pero logró acomodar todo de manera efectiva y confortable. Después, cuando estuvo totalmente satisfecha, se metió en la cama con una sonrisa y justo a tiempo, porque se oyó en seguida el cerrar del grifo y, al instante, la puerta del baño se abrió.

Para ese entonces, ella fingía estar profundamente dormida.

—Debe haber estado cansada por el viaje… —el pequeño murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos.

Sonrió ligeramente. Luego, escuchó cada sonido, adivinando sus movimientos: el ruido de su mochila abriéndose y cerrándose tras haber sacado la ropa necesaria, el de la toalla golpeando el suelo, el 'top' de las plantas de sus pies tocando la madera (primero el derecho, después el izquierdo) mientras entraba en su pantaloneta, el movimiento brusco de la tela rozando sus piernas, subiendo hasta un poco más allá de su cadera, acariciando su piel… Himawari se preguntó fugazmente si él estaría usando camisa, porque conocía su hábito de dormir con el torso desnudo, pues era una noche muy fría y le preocupaba. También se preguntó si habría notado ya las remodelaciones que había sufrido su cama.

Como si leyera su mente, el susurro tierno y suave le contestó. Himawari pudo sentirlo cerca, su aliento rozándole el oído al pronunciar: —Gracias —después, unos labios blandos presionaron ligeramente su mejilla—Duérmete ya… —hubo diversión en su voz y ella sólo rogó que no notara la sangre que parecía subir increíblemente rápido a su rostro.

Las luces se apagaron y él cayó como piedra sobre las sábanas y cojines del suelo. Sin embargo, Himawari no pudo dormirse al instante; estaba agotada, pero le estaba costando horrores conciliar el sueño.

—Bolt —lo llamó suavemente—, ¿estás dormido?

Se había acercado a la orilla del colchón para intentar ver sus facciones en la oscuridad.

—Sí… —él contestó en un murmullo ronco.

Rió. —Bolt, yo… quería decirte algo —continuó, hablando bajo.

—¿Qué sucede, Himawari?

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo largo y fuerte estaba boca arriba, las manos tras su nuca y su voz sonaba pastosa. Ella se mordió el labio. —Siento mucho haberte preocupado hoy… cuando ese hombre me capturó —dijo, sintiéndolo realmente—. Lo lamento, debí estar más atenta.

—Está bien… —él respondió tranquilamente—ese tipo no era normal, pero al fin todo salió bien —hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que decidiera continuar, preguntando suavemente—¿Te asustaste mucho´ttebasa?

—Un poco… —admitió.

—Lo siento, debí cuidarte mejor —su tono estuvo lleno de pesadumbre.

—Está bien —Himawari sonrió—, no me aterroricé demasiado porque estuve mirándote todo el tiempo —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce rosa—, es decir, tú estabas conmigo… y sabía que no dejarías que algo malo me pasara.

Él se mantuvo callado y, segundos después, casi pudo oírlo pasar saliva.

—Voy a protegerte siempre, puedes estar tranquila´ttebasa…

El susurro suave y cálido tuvo el efecto de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas y congestionar ligeramente su nariz. Era tan tonta.

En ese momento, quiso decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba… pero decidió que no era prudente, no después de todos sus esfuerzos conjuntos por mantenerse a raya, así que sólo hizo un sutil sonido se asentimiento.

—Descansa, capitán…

—Tú también, soldado´ttebasa.

La primera noche en Ame el sueño los abrazó pronto. Ambos pensaron ingenuamente que lo lograrían, que podrían mantenerse en la línea del comportamiento moralmente aceptado por la sociedad, sintieron que podrían soportar las noches siguientes de su vida tan bien como aquella.

Se equivocaron.


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**19.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bolt frunció el ceño mientras, sentado en la cama, ojeaba los documentos que indicaban los asuntos que tendrían que tratar en Ame: eran infinitos. Soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede, Nii-san? —echó una mirada breve sobre Himawari, quien salía de la ducha completamente vestida y se secaba el cabello frente al bonito espejo.

—Que el viejo realmente nos ha hecho una buena´ttebasa —respondió, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado—. Prácticamente tendremos que llevarle informe de cada gota de lluvia que cae en esta jodida aldea.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, ella se acercó, sentándose a su lado. —A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo a eso.

—Toma.

Bolt la observó mientras ella leía cada uno de los proyectos y planes de Ame, uno a uno, renglón por renglón. Su gesto de concentración era adorable y, a veces, su boca se torcía en una mueca de disgusto o soltaba uno que otro sonido de entendimiento. Él trató de no fijarse especialmente en las hebras de cabello oscuro pegándose a la piel desnuda de sus hombros, ni en sus bellos senos sobresaliendo apenas en ese bonito vestido verde que Ryoma le había traído para su reunión de la mañana… Intentó no acercarse un poco más para llenarse de ese embriagante aroma a romero mezclado con el de piel femenina totalmente limpia. Trató.

—Hm, creo que podríamos… —Himawari se cortó repentinamente, respingando un poco ante la presión suave en su hombro.

—¿Qué se te ocurre? —él preguntó roncamente, deslizando los labios lentamente sobre la piel expuesta por el pequeño escote de su espalda, también de su antebrazo, aspirando su olor. Sus manos grandes se habían afianzado ya a la pequeña cintura… y Himawari cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que la desarmara en un instante, que la derritiera con tal facilidad?

—P-Podríamos… separarnos, repartirnos tareas —su susurro fue inestable, pues su hermano empezó a repartir cálidos y lentos besos por su hombro, en dirección a su cuello. Él paseó las menos sobre su vientre, sintiendo como ella se tensaba y su respiración se elevaba ligeramente—. Así… ahorraríamos tiempo.

—El problema es que no quiero separarme de ti´ttebasa.

Bolt se posicionó completamente tras ella y succionó aquel punto sensible en el que se unían el cuello y hombro femeninos, sacándole un suspiro. Lentamente, la empujó a recostar totalmente su espalda sobre su propio pecho, creando un mejor acceso. Justo como aquella noche de películas… cuando la había tocado por primera vez. Ella lo recordó.

—Bolt… —sus manitas se posaron sobre las suyas, apretándolas ligeramente, y su gemido fue tan suave. Las hojas se habían regado por el suelo, pero a ninguno le importó. Tenían los ojos cerrados para ese entonces.

—Hueles tan bien —repasó todo el costado del delgado cuello con la punta de la nariz, olfateándola, aspirando su esencia, acariciándola… hasta llegar a su pequeña orejita. Ella se quejó de placer cuando empezó a devorarla con paciencia. Ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que le volvía loca que succionara de esa forma, que raspara los dientes contra su lóbulo, que metiera sólo la punta de la lengua y luego…

—¡Ah!

Bolt sonrió con su fuerte jadeo, abrazándola más fuerte, inclinándose hasta poder llegar a su garganta, hasta poder besar aquella zona en la que se sentía claramente cada vez que ella pasaba saliva.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deshaciéndose en sus brazos. —Nii-san… —él lamió su pequeñísima nuez de Adán hasta detenerse casi en su quijada, mientras su vocecita sonaba como un suspiro—N-no me tortures.

Gruñó contra su piel. —Tú me torturas cada día —dijo—, cada segundo del día, Himawari. No lo puedo soportar… eres tan deliciosa´ttebasa —y, en seguida, la mordió. Presionó ligeramente los dientes contra la perfecta carne, pero fue suficiente para sentirla estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, empujándose contra su cuerpo.

La tentación de la erótica piel lo tenía atrapado. Ella sabía a vainilla y canela y… la succionó tanto.

—Bolt —ella jadeó su nombre tan sensualmente. Dios…

Eso era todo, pensó, al diablo con su promesa, con sus esfuerzos, con Inojin, con Sarada, ¡con todos! ¡al demonio todo! Sólo importaba la hermosa figura junto a él y su remolino interior de deseo, sólo eso.

Besó dulcemente la marca producida por sus dientes. —Himawari, y-yo-

El toque en las anchas puertas de madera labrada los congeló. —¡Bolt-sama, Himawari-sama! —era un voz desconocida—Ryoma-san solicita su presencia en el salón de reuniones.

Bolt depositó un último beso caliente en su mejilla, para tranquilizarla, antes de separarse. —¡En un segundo´ttebasa!

—¡Los escoltaremos, si no lo permiten, señor!

Claro, ¿Por qué cómo se suponía que llegaran solos? Bufó, mirando a una Himawari nerviosa que se acomodaba el vestido y aplacaba su cabello frente al espejo, tratando de ocultar la linda piel blanca de su cuello, su mordida… "Qué inoportunos". —Vamos —le susurró, reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y después…

Abrió las puertas.

—Disculpen la tardanza. Mi hermana y yo ya estamos listos´ttebasa.

* * *

><p>Después de una productiva reunión matutina con Ryoma y los otros tres líderes de Ame, Bolt finalmente había aceptado separarse y repartir los asuntos; Himawari se encargaría ese día de escuchar el plan de educación en la relativamente nueva academia del lugar, examinar las fichas de los senseis integrados a la labor durante el último año, hacer una visita a la institución y reunir a los equipos gennin que participarían en los exámenes chunnin que tendrían lugar en Konoha, para darles algunos detalles y sugerencias provenientes de su padre.<p>

A Bolt no le agradó mucho la idea porque se suponía que debían estar juntos… y porque el pervertido de Ryoma era el encargado de guiarla, pero tenía que admitir que ella era mejor para trabajar en ese campo.

Él, por su parte, tendría que echarle un vistazo a los sistemas experimentales de cultivo que se venían desarrollando (pues la gran cantidad de lluvia también representaba un problema para las cosechas), en la tarde tendría que analizar la eficiencia de la ruta comercial con Kumo y por la noche… Ah, estaba esa reunión con el recientemente formado y modificado grupo del ANBU.

Ambos tuvieron un día ocupado y estresante por separado, pero esa noche… tuvieron un tiempo para relajarse juntos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bolt entró en el cuarto, sacudiéndose el cabello rubio y las botas, el distraído <em>Bienvenido, Nii-san<em> de Himawari lo recibió, pero ella ni siquiera desvió la mirada en su dirección. Un montón de papeles se esparcían desordenadamente sobre la superficie del colchón y la figura de Himawari, empijamada, sentada y concentrada, estaba justo en medio de aquel desastre. Tenía una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro.

Decidió no interesarse al respecto.

—Ya estoy aquí´ttebasa —avisó, perdiéndose camino a la cocina. Esa habitación tenía más pinta que de apartamento que de habitación, pero… ¿qué más se podía esperar si era para el hokage?

—Hay un poco de ramen en la olla, es para ti.

—¡Uh, ramen´ttebasa! —chilló emocionado.

Himawari sonrió, pensando fugazmente que jamás cambiaría. Luego, él llegó con un tazónen la mano y acercó una silla, para mirarla mientras sorbía los fideos sentado cómodamente. Su ceja rubia se elevó ligeramente, curiosa. —¿Comiste sola?

—No… Ryoma-san comió conmigo.

Bolt casi se atraganta. —¿Q-Qué? —carraspeó—¿el viejo pervertido estuvo acá? ¿en nuestro cuarto? ¡¿Contigo´ttebasa?!

Ella subió la mirada por primera vez. —No seas irrespetuoso, Nii-san —le reprendió con calma—. Ryoma-san es un hombre admirable.

Un bufido. —Hombre admirable mi trasero —refutó—. Himawari, ¡es un viejo verde completo! ¿no te das cuenta de la forma en que te mira? —ella se ruborizó levemente y él hizo una mueca para mascullar—Y seguro que se tragó casi todo mi ramen´ttebasa…

Himawari soltó una risita, volviendo su atención a lo que sea que tenía regado en la cama. —Primero: sí, él comió más de lo que esperaba, lo siento —dijo, pero se notaba que no lo sentía realmente, al contrario, parecía divertirle—. Y segundo: él no me dedica ninguna mirada especial, s-son imaginaciones tuyas —sus dedos acomodaron nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Claro que no —Bolt negó, después de sorber todo el caldo del plato y limpiarse la comisura de la boca. Sus pupilas perforaron intensamente a su hermana—. Te mira con esa mirada de 'saltaré sobre ti en cualquier segundo'.

Sus lindas mejillas rayadas enrojecieron rápidamente. —N-No es verdad.

—Lo es´ttebasa —Bolt puso el tazón vacío en el suelo, al pie de la silla.

—Que no, Nii-san.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

Ella estiró los labios en ese puchero bonito que hacía cada vez que una discusión se tornaba infantil, sus cejas oscuras pusieronse un poco más juntas. —Bueno, supongamos que es como tú dices…

—Porque lo es´ttebasa.

—Bien —suspiró—, ¿eso te molesta?

La respuesta vino de manera instantánea, él no tuvo que detenerse ni un segundo a pensar. —Mucho —y la vio parpadear, obviamente sorpresiva ante su falta de vacilación y por la firmeza de su tono.

—¿P-Por qué? —ella preguntó torpemente, sintiéndose muy tonta de repente.

—Porque yo soy el único que te puede mirar de esa forma´ttebasa.

Himawari se reprendió a si misma por el devastador aleteo que le sacudió el estómago nada más oírlo. Se obligó a si misma a concentrarse en uno de los papeles, tomándolo y leyéndolo superficialmente, ignorando la sangre que subía a sus mejillas. —¿Te pone celoso? —Dios mío, ¿qué clase de demonio la había poseído para soltar semejante cosa? Casi abre la boca, pasmada.

Bolt detalló el tono de rubor subiendo velozmente, hasta que su rostro parecía echar humo e cualquier instante. Ella se cubrió con una hoja de papel y él sonrió; era tan, tan preciosa.

—Oh, me pone más que celoso —se acercó, acomodándose cuidadosamente a su lado para no dañar sus importantes documentos. Se estiró hasta tocar la piel hirviente de su mejilla con la boca, en un beso suave. —Me pone furibundo que te miren´ttebasa.

Himawari se encogió ligeramente, visiblemente avergonzada e intimidada por su cercanía. Él desvió entonces la mirada hacia los papeles extendidos en el colchón, dispuesto a dejarla recomponerse un poco; había una gran variedad de fotografías, descripciones y estadísticas… No tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar de lo que se trataba. Sus ojos se expandieron ligeramente. —¡¿Robaste las fichas de los alumnos´ttebasa?! —exclamó, sorprendido.

—Shh, Bolt —ella posó el dedo índice en su propia boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio—Digamos que… las tomé en calidad de préstamo.

Estaba anonadado. —Joder, Himawari, tú sabes que estas cosas no pueden dejar la academia o el despacho del hokage o del raikage. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos sacarlas´ttebasa —se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Lo sé, Nii-san, pero… es que no me dejaron verlas cuando las pedí en la academia, así que-

—Así que las robaste.

Ella negó. —Las tomé prestadas —presintiendo una réplica segura, agregó—y las devolveré mañana, lo prometo, nadie lo notará.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos, engranando piezas en su cabeza. —¿Cómo las conseguiste? —preguntó con todo sospechoso unos segundos después y, al ver que sus pupilas azuladas se negaban a confrontarlo, todo quedó confirmado.

—Pues…

—¡Dios mío, se las robaste al viejo pervertido!

—¡Shh, Bolt, no grites!

—¡Para eso lo trajiste a comer ramen´ttebasa! Apuesto a que enviaste un clon a la academia mientras tanto, ¿eh? —¡no podía creerlo! Bolt se dejó caer bruscamente sobre la almohada, soltando fuertes carcajadas, mientras ella se frotaba los dedos, sintiéndose obviamente atrapada—Oh, Himawari, eres terrible… —suspiró después de un rato, cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sin aliento por la risa.

—No lo soy… Sólo tuve que hacerlo —él le echó un vistazo, aun estando recostado; ella tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero su atención estaba totalmente centrada en unas fotografías de niños. Sus ojitos azules tenían ese brillo especial que guardaba sólo para los infantes. —Míralos, Nii-san… Son la futura fuerza militar de Ame. Simplemente no podía irme sin verlos.

Algo hizo click.

Bolt se incorporó bruscamente. —Fuerza militar… Los exámenes chunnin —dijo—¿están las fichas de los gennin que se presentan este año?

Himawari palideció frente a sus ojos. —Sí… Ya son graduados, pero tengo las fichas de los estudiantes que han pasado por lo academia desde hace dos años —explicó.

—Joder —masculló. Era entendible que se hubieran negado a mostrárselas antes; querían mantener los secretos para el examen—. Si saben que los robaste, pensarán que Konoha quiere tomar ventaja´ttebasa.

—Ay, no… —ella se mordió el labio, asustada—Iré a devolverlas ya mismo.

Bolt la detuvo. —No, yo soy más rápido. Jamás me verán —cierto, pero la verdad era que lo que menos quería sería que su hermana fuese atrapada en medio de la noche y usando pijama—. Tú sólo ordénalas y dime exactamente donde debo dejarlas.

—Sí —inmediatamente, ella asintió, empezando a recogerlas—. Lo primero que debes hacer es entrar por la segunda ventana, luego…

* * *

><p>Himawari miró el reloj en la pared por milésima vez en la última media hora mientras, sentada sobre la cama, se mordisqueaba las uñas de la mano derecha, abrazaba una almohada con la izquierda y frotaba nerviosamente sus pies: era la una y quince minutos de la madrugada, no había rastro de Bolt, y afuera caía un fuerte aguacero que sólo lograba ponerla más de los nervios.<p>

Él había salido hacía tres horas.

"Por favor, por favor, que no lo hayan descubierto, por favor", era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

Los ninjas de Ame no se vanagloriaban precisamente de su compasión y mesura –sólo tenía que recordar la forma en que los recibieron, con katana al cuello y toda la cosa y que, de no haber sido porque Ryoa conocía a su padre, ya no tendría cabeza-, al contrario, ellos tenían sangre fría, eran sanguinarios y pensaban luego de matar. Como maquinas: intruso detectado, intruso eliminado. Y Si Bolt era catalogado como un intruso… No quiso ni pensarlo. Él era fuerte y rápido, pero ellos eran más… y estaban en su territorio y… Dios mío, ya estaba sudando frío.

Una con cuarenta y cinco, y todavía nada.

Para entonces ya se había puesto de pie y recorrido la enorme habitación unas veinte veces dando círculos, se había mirado al espejo, cepillado el cabello y lavado los dientes unas diez veces más… todo en un vano intento por desestresarse un poco.

Sus manos temblaban, mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, empezando a murmurar cualquier cosa que le llegara a la mente: 'Debi haber ido yo' o 'todo es mi culpa' o 'Dios, llévame a mí también', pero justo cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las dos de la mañana, justo cuando el tomar un kunai para cortarse las venas empezaba a lucir como una idea no tan descabellada, el sonido del pomo de la puerta al girar detuvo su corazón: O era Bolt o era alguien con un anuncio siniestro, y sus piernas temblaron. Se llevó las manos entrelazadas al pecho, lanzando una última plegaria que se detuvo a la mitad cuando una figura sucia entró, una sucia figura que balbuceaba y mascullaba entre 'ttebasa' y 'ttebasa'.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Él se sacudía el cabello empapado y varias manchas de barro cubrían su chaqueta, pantalón y mejillas… Pero era él; estaba ahí, estaba a salvo, ¡estaba vivo!

—¡Nii-san!

—Ey —él le sonrió, ajustando la puerta tras de sí, y ella tenía esa mirada inconfundible de esperanza absoluta y el corazón martillándole fuertemente en el pecho antes de escuchar el susurro pausado—: Misión cumplida´ttebasa.

Y entonces Himawari no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo. Así, ignorando el barro, la piel sucia y el cabello chorreando… Simplemente le pasó las manos por su nuca y se elevó para alcanzar los labios fríos. Debió tomarlo muy desprevenido, porque él se tambaleó un poco y luego quedó inmóvil; no fue sino hasta segundos después de que empezó a mover su boca sobre la de él que sintió el familiar calor de sus manos tocándole la cintura y los labios masculinos iniciaron un movimiento ligeramente más rudo.

Algunas gotas heladas salpicaron su frente, sus mejillas, provenientes de las hebras rosadas, e incluso algunas se perdieron entre su beso, pero no le importó… Ella sólo estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, de que lo hubiese logrado, y el agua de lluvia que la mojaba, el barro que lograba ensuciarla también, no hacía más que volver inmensamente real su hazaña… no hacía más que incitarla a amarlo en cantidades mayores. Suspiró contra su boca, sintiendo a su vez el aliento cálido acariciándole la piel, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar… Todo tan él. —Tardaste mucho… —pasó las manos cariñosamente por sus mejillas llenas de mugre, y él se encargó de unir sus frentes, ejerciendo también una pequeña presión en su cintura. El azul platinado de sus ojos seguía intacto.

—No seas injusta, tuve que pasar por el infierno por tu culpa´ttebasa.

Sabía que lo decía sin malicia, pero era la verdad y, como casi siempre ocurre, la verdad la hizo sentir mal.

—Lo siento —brindó pequeños mimos tras sus orejas con la yema de los dedos, sabiendo que esto lo haría sonreír—. Estaba tan preocupada, Bolt, pensé… pensé que te había pasado algo malo —susurró, uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un muy suave beso.

Bolt sonrió. Cada vez que se besaban, ella lo llamaba 'Bolt' y nunca 'Nii-san', él reparó en ello velozmente antes de estirar su labio más grueso en un movimiento calculadoramente lento. Himawari suspiró, apretándose contra él. —No puedo morir todavía, tonta —ella sintió la curva de una sonrisa insinuándose sobre su boca—. Prometí que siempre te protegería, así que no puedo dejarte sola´ttebasa.

Las marcas en las mejillas femeninas se colorearon suavemente, y ella cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios un poco más. —¿Fue muy difícil…? —murmuró la pregunta, depositando una serie de besos dulces en su barbilla, por su mandíbula.

—Lo difícil fue salir, la lluvia lo empeoró todo… —Himawari no supo si él mantenía los ojos abiertos, sólo sintió todos sus músculos tensarse cuando le tocó el cuello con la boca, y las palmas grandes empezaron un movimiento circular y muy, muy lento, que la dejó un poco sin aliento. Bolt continuó: —El problema fue verme obligado a permanecer oculto entre los matorrales mucho tiempo, porque sentí varios chackras demasiado cerca… Por eso estoy asqueroso´ttebasa.

—No estás asqueroso —chasqueó suavemente la lengua contra la piel de su garganta, orgullosa al percibir la vibración de su gruñido profundo. Recostó la mejilla en su hombro ancho, abrazándolo—, estás precioso —susurró, recordando perfectamente lo que él le había dicho tiempo atrás, cuando volvía de su prueba para chunnin-sensei—. Estás sucio, pero precioso.

Él rió. —¿Asquerosamente precioso?

Sonrió al ver que no era la única que recordaba nítidamente cada una de las palabras pronunciadas en sus encuentros. —Asqueroso de un modo precioso —respondió, antes de separarse lentamente y tomarlo de las manos—. Ven.

En el rostro de Bolt se pintó un pequeño gesto de confusión, sin embargo, él la siguió con confianza hasta la silla donde horas antes él había estado comiendo ramen. El tazón aún estaba en el suelo y ella lo empujó un poco con el pie, luego, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, presionándolo a sentarse y recibiendo una respuesta obediente. En silencio, con los atentos ojos platinados de su hermano observándola fielmente, Himawari se puso de rodillas, acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas del muchacho.

—H-Himawari, ¿qué…? —él tartamudeó nerviosamente, con las mejillas obteniendo un lindo rubor, y ella le sonrió, llevando las manos hasta el cierre de su chaqueta, deslizándolo lentamente—Ah… —exhaló aliviado.

Himawari se extrañó un poco por su actitud, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo pensándolo; sólo se concentró en resbalar la prenda sucia por sus hombros y liberarlo totalmente. Él se movió para sacarla finalmente y la tiró al suelo, quedando su torso únicamente cubierto por la camiseta blanca un poco más limpia.

Bolt la observó ponerse de pie y perderse en el cuarto de baño por solo unos segundos, antes de salir con una pequeña toalla en manos. Silenciosamente, ella volvió al lugar entre sus piernas y, antes de qu pudiera protestar, tomó su pie derecho y, calmadamente, desabrochó la bota que lo cubría. —No tienes que quitarme los zapatos… —le susurró, conmovido por sus atenciones.

—Quiero hacerlo —le contestó firmemente, desnudando por completo el pie, poniendo el calzado a un lado y pasando a ejercer la misma tarea con el izquierdo.

Acto seguido, Himawari frotó delicadamente la toalla contra los talones, limpiando las plantas de sus pies, secando cuidadosamente la humedad entre sus dedos. Él soltó varias risitas, en parte porque era muy sensible en esta área de su cuerpo (y ella era tan diligente) y en parte porque estaba muy avergonzado… y se sentía mimado. Apretó los dientes al mirarla… lucía tan sexy con esa pijama, con esos shorts y con esa blusa de tirantes, con su cabello oscuro cayendo deslizándose sobre los hombros y su mirada baja… totalmente concentrada en acariciarlo.

Apenas ella terminó, su rostro fue levantado por dos dedos masculinos y se chocó con dos hermosos ojos azulados ondeando un sentimiento ardiente y suave a la vez. —Ven, déjame besarte —él se inclinó y ella se sostuvo de sus piernas, enderezando la espalda, disfrutando del dulce contacto entre sus labios.

Era como si cada vez que esa boca rozaba la suya, una bomba explotara en su interior… Con cada ligero movimiento, se sentía mareada y peligrosamente encantada. Se besaron así; ella de rodillas entre sus piernas, él inclinado desde su silla, un tiempo que pareció eterno para Himawari… Luego, las manos de Bolt se posaron bajo sus brazos y la empujaron delicadamente hacia arriba. Él la acomodó sobre sus piernas, sentándola de medio lado, lentamente y ella a duras penas lo notó, pues estaba tan ocupada recibiendo sus besos… y eran tan buenos. —Bolt… —lo miró con los ojos un poco nublados en el segundo necesario para respirar y él abrió los suyos para mostrarle exactamente la misma expresión perdida de anhelo.

—Himawari… —la palma masculina se sintió tibia contra la piel de su vientre, bajo la blusa, e instintivamente su abdomen se contrajo por el agradable toque. Él se dedicó a frotarla lentamente, mientras ella lo tomó de las mejillas y se inclinó para devorarle la boca en un beso profundo y húmedo, sabiendo que estaba junto al único hombre al que le permitiría tocarla así… al único que podía derretirla con una caricia y el único que podría hacerle el amor y hacer que llorara de placer.

Recibió bajos gruñidos contra los labios y lo hizo inclinar un poco la cabeza para escabullir audazmente la lengua en su tibia cavidad. Él se quejó, su mano áspera ascendiendo hasta los costados femeninos, y empezó a repasar una a una las pequeñas costillas. Himawari se movió inquieta, pues era delicioso; él presionaba ligeramente su piel, para luego trazar caricias en círculos, vez tras vez… No pudo evitar ahogar un gemido de gusto en su beso profundo y lento, sintiéndose sutilmente inspirada para continuar jugando con la lengua de Bolt. Era ella la que guiaba el beso y estaba complacida de que él le permitiese hacerlo, tan sólo respondiendo a los movimientos propuestos, a veces repasando con la punta de la lengua su labio inferior, apretándola un poco más contra sí. Himawari cepillaba dulcemente los rubios cabellos a medida que su lengua seducía la de Bolt, a medida que invadía cada rincón de su boca, acariciaba el interior de sus mejillas y a medida que sus rostros empezaba un movimiento hacia un lado… luego hacia el otro, ahondando cada vez más y más.

Ella hizo un ruidito y él le respondió.

Finalmente, presintiendo la inminente falta de aire, Himawari le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, jalándolo de manera sutil, antes de separarse un poco. Él tomaba respiros irregulares con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas lucían acaloradas, sus labios estaban un poco rojos y… ah, se veía divino. Para ella era divino.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó en un susurro, acercándose para dejar ligeros besos entre sus cejas doradas, en la punta de su nariz, a través de sus mejillas, repasando cuidadosamente las marcas en estas.

—¿Cansado de esto? —sus brazos fuertes se enredaron totalmente en su cintura—Nunca´ttebasa —sus pupilas brillaron con picardía y Himawari rió, con un pequeño de rubor cubriendo sus pómulos.

—Déjame prepararte un baño, ¿está bien? —murmuró sobre la piel de su barbilla-

—Sólo si entras conmigo…

Himawari expulsó un pequeño suspiro cuando él inició una deliciosa tortura, atacando lentamente su cuello. Sonaba tan tentador aquello; entrar a la ducha juntos, frotarse la espalda mutuamente, recorrer sus cuerpos mojados, besarse bajo el agua y luego… entrar juntos en la gran tina, donde innecesaria, pero inevitablemente, ella terminaría sobre él…

…Retorciéndose, gimiendo su nombre…

Pasó saliva, sintiéndose demasiado acalorada para ser normal y apretó cariñosamente dos mechones de cabello rubio entre sus puños. —Bolt… —se interrumpió al momento en que la succión en su clavicula se hizo demasiado agradable para soportarla sin morderse el labio—Estaré aquí fuera…

—Hmm… —él ronroneó pensativo sobre su piel, acariciando suavemente sus costados con ambas manos—Himawari, ven conmigo´ttebasa.

Y sólo Dios sabía que era lo que más deseaba; casi se derretía de sólo imaginarlo desnudo, mojado, limpio junto a ella… abrazándola, resbalando sus dedos y labios por toda la extensión de su dermis… sí, justo como lo hacía ahora con su hombro, pasando su lengua justo así…

—N-No… —el susurro le salió débil y cortado—Por favor, deja que te lo prepare… Bañate… y yo no me iré de aquí —dijo, separándolo lentamente para volver a probar sus labios.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo…

Él la miró dudosamente un instante, pero luego sonrió, dejando un piquito en su boca. —Está bien —asintió—, ve.

Himawari se puso de pie y, apenas se hubo girado hacia el cuarto de baño, una palmada en el trasero le hizo soltar un gritito de sorpresa. Saltó, mirándolo totalmente ruborizada. —¡Bolt!

Lo vio rascarse la nuca, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande. —Lo siento —pero se notaba que no lo sentía para nada—, pero no pude resistirme… Tienes un lindo trasero, Himawari —él movió una ceja de forma coqueta y sugestiva, haciéndole gritar la respuesta más estúpida antes de huir hacia la ducha:

—¡G-gracias!

Y, aún desde dentro, pudo escuchar el sonido de la risa de Bolt clara y fuerte.

* * *

><p>Bolt tomó un baño más que necesario y, aunque trató de ser rápido, tuvo que tomarse varios minutos para lograr quitar algunas manchas y suciedades… Al salir, estaba impecable, y mucho más calmado.<p>

Y Himawari estaba ahí, justo como lo prometió, pero se había quedado dormida.

"No tiene remedio´ttebasa"

Bolt suspiró, acercándose a la cama y pasando el pulgar por su suave mejilla para remover un poco de tierra que se le había pegado pegada al abrazarlo y besarlo… Luego, depositó un beso en su boca e, inmediatamente, vio cómo sus labios tiraron de una pequeña sonrisa tan adorable y… ay, Dios, él no era tan egoísta como para despertarla. Sólo la acomodó mejor en la cama, la cubrió del frío y, tras ponerse una pantaloneta, se metió a su lado bajo las cobijas, abrazándola.

Esa noche no dormiría en el suelo.

—Descansa´ttebasa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática, es mejor no leer.

**Clasificación**: M.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME<strong>

**By: Nahi Shite**

**20.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Shikamaru parpadeó. —Entonces... ¿enviaste a los dos en tu lugar?

La sonrisa hinchada de orgullo en el rostro del hokage logró sacarle un suspiro. Ese tipo nunca cambiaría realmente. —Así es, Shikamaru —se señaló con el pulgar—. Logré librarme de ese viaje tedioso y, al mismo tiempo, pude castigar a Bolt y Himawari´ttebayó.

El Nara se recostó cómodamente al espaldar de la silla frente al escritorio, apoyando el codo en uno de los apoyabrazos e inclinando el rostro hasta que los nudillos le rozaron la piel. —A todas estas —alzó ligeramente una ceja oscura— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ellos?

—No se hablan.

—Eso lo sé, usuratonkachi —exhaló—, a lo que me refiero es: ¿por qué están enojados?

—¡No tengo idea, Shikamaru! ¡Simplemente no se dirigían la palabra y ya, de un momento a otro, así nada más! — la mano vendada del hokage se pasó por su cabello dorado en un movimiento que emanaba desesperación, luego vino un suspiro profundo de resignación. —Ah, los niños son tan problemáticos´ttebayó…

—¿Niños? Tienen más de dieciocho, Naruto —le señaló con diversión.

Él hizo una especie de mueca con la boca y frunció el ceño. —Diecinueve —dijo—, hoy cumplen diecinueve.

—Ay, hombre, en serio nos estamos volviendo viejos — sus labios tiraron de una pequeña sonrisa contrastando con la risotada de Naruto, quien murmuró luego varios 'ni que lo digas´ttebayó" o 'pero sigo siendo el más joven'. Segundos después, preguntó: —¿No te importa que estén lejos durante su cumpleaños?"

—Está bien. No es lo más conveniente, pero ya hemos pasado antes por esto… Lo celebraremos apenas vuelvan, eso seguro —su sonrisa se anchó y Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de su excesivo buen humor. Bien, era Naruto, y Naruto no solía ser un amargado, pero ese día especialmente su rostro tenía una chispa de luz muy particular que saltaba a simple vista.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento? —no pudo evitar cuestionarle.

El rubio se rascó la mejilla. En instantes como ese, que eran breves y esporádicos, se perdían los roles de _hokage_ y _mano derecha del hokage _respectivamente; eran sólo unos antiguos y cercanos amigos, sólo eso…

Y se podían contar cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa.

—Pues verás… —Shikamaru arqueó nuevamente una ceja, manteniendo su expresión imperturbable, pero levemente interesado cuando el hombre de azules ojos se inclinó con un aire confidencial. Carraspeó: —Ya que mis dos queridos hijos han sido enviados a tan importante misión… la casa por fin está solitaria y disponible para que Hinata y yo-

—Basta, no quiero oír el resto — le interrumpió, moviendo la mano derecha en señal de negación.

Naruto soltó una risa de satisfacción, se arremolinó cómodamente en el acolchonado espaldar de su silla y se llevó las manos a la nuca, soltando un suspiro. Shikamaru no perdió detalle de la mirada celeste llena de picardía y ensoñación. —Lo hemos hecho en lugares que nunca imaginé pudiéramos usar tan bien´ttebayó.

—Silencio.

—Y Hinata prometió que esta noche por fin accedería a llevarlo hasta el balcón, estoy ansioso.

—Gracias por avisarme —Shikamaru negó con pereza—. Definitivamente no miraré en esa dirección ni con el rabillo del ojo.

El hombre rubio rio, elevando una ceja con gracia, clavando su mirada en el ninja de las sombras que ya se ponía de pie con gesto fingidamente malhumorado. —Pensé que querrías vernos —sonrió ante su leve confusión, y se apresuró para agregar—. Ya sabes, creí que podrías aprender una o dos cosillas de mi por medio de la observación´ttebayó"

Rodó los ojos. —Oh, en serio, ya cierra la boca.

* * *

><p>Ryoma Inoue no tenía idea de su pequeño acto vandálico. Himawari sólo estuvo completamente segura de esto tres días después (sí, a veces podía ser paranoica) y se permitió relajarse al fin; la desconfianza no se asomaba ni en sus gestos ni en sus acciones y le seguía dedicando aquella mirada de adoración absoluta que parecía pasar de ella, como si tuviera viendo el espejo de un amor pasado. Innegablemente se trataba de su madre…<p>

Pero no importaba.

Echó un vistazo ligero a la mañana extrañamente soleada que se le mostraba por la ventana de aquél cómodo cuarto que rápidamente había pasado a ser su propiedad dentro de la Academia de Ame y una sensación cálida le quemó suavemente el estómago; era un clima tan bueno…

—Hin-_ejem_-Himawari-sama — Oh, vaya. Casi rueda los ojos, divertida ante su llamado accidentado; sentía extraño eso de personificar el papel de su progenitora. Sonriendo, acomodó unos documentos dentro de la gaveta más baja del armario.

—¿Qué sucede, Ryoma-san? —preguntó, no molestándose en girar a mirarlo.

—Naruto, es decir, hokage-sama y... Hyüga-sama han enviado un importante mensaje.

Entonces sí que volteó. Poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, Himawari lo miró con los ojos levemente expandidos. Él estaba recostado en una de las paredes, cruzado de brazos. —¿Mis padres? —balbuceó—¿De qué se trata?

¿Acaso querían que volviesen de inmediato? ¿Algo había ocurrido en Konoha? ¿Estaban ellos bien? Himawari no se molestó en ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Ellos dicen…

Pasó saliva.

La sonrisa del hombre la apaciguó un poco, provocándole de paso un pequeño rubor. Los ojos oscuros, en los cuales nadaba un sentimiento amable, se hundieron en ella antes de hablar: —Feliz cumpleaños, Himawari-chan.

Fue un golpe tibio directo en su corazón. Girándose de repente para continuar con su anterior tarea y para evitar que se percatara de sus orbes cristalizados, Himawari respondió con suavidad: —Gracias por decírmelo…

Hasta ahora no lo había notado:

Deseaba tanto volver a Konoha.

* * *

><p>Himawari nunca imaginó que su cumpleaños número diecinueve sería el más aburrido en toda la historia de los cumpleaños aburridos. Es que simplemente fue patético; pasó todo el día en compañía de Ryoma y Yeng, platicando, leyendo, escribiendo, firmando y revisando… Nada más, ¡hizo un día precioso, un clima inusualmente cálido en ese charco al que llamaban Ame, y, sin embargo, ella no había podido disfrutarlo ni un segundo!<p>

Un suspiro brotó de sus rosados labios, al tiempo que metía la cabeza en el chorro de agua fría.

Se sentía frustrada.

Para una persona que había pasado su vida entera rodeada de mimos y cariños, de una familia acogedora y de amigos más que atentos, pasar su cumpleaños lejos resultaba especialmente triste, incómodo.

Además, siendo gemela, estaba acostumbrada a nunca estar sola. Cuando era niña solía molestarla el compartir todo con Bolt, hasta el día de nacimiento; solía quejarse porque todos los felicitaban a ambos, no sólo a ella, porque sus padres los abrazaban a ambos y su madre decía _'mis rollitos de canela', _en vez de sólo _'mi florecita'_, curvando sus labios en esa extremadamente tierna sonrisa… que no era exclusivamente para ella. Los regalos también eran otro punto… Pero siempre era divertido. Siendo dos en vez de uno, siempre podían acompañarse y jugar juntos con los juguetes que les obsequiaban y Bolt siempre encontraba la manera de entretenerla, de hacerla totear de la risa. Además, secretamente amaba el gritillo de '_¡Feliz cumpleaños doble´ttebasa!_' que la recibía una mañana al año.

Excepto esa.

Esa mañana había despertado completamente sola y envuelta en un silencio brutal. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que él había salido sin despertarla y, aunque se sintió un poco decepcionada, la idea de que lo vería al medio día le dio esperanza. Pero él tampoco la buscó para almorzar… y ella no pudo encontrarlo. Le había preguntado a Ryoma si sabía algo de su hermano, pero el hombre sólo se había rascado la nuca y dicho algo como _'Lo vi por ahí, pero estaba muy ocupado, corriendo de un lado a otro', _así que decidió no molestarlo, pensando que lo encontraría en la tarde.

Se compró un tazón cargado de ramen para el almuerzo, pero lo sintió insípido.

Pasó la tarde, llegó la noche, y ni rastro de Bolt. Secretamente, todo el tiempo había albergado la esperanza de verlo entrar a su improvisada oficina en la Academia con esa sonrisa única que le pertenecía y con los ojos brillantes al felicitarla… pero no pasó.

Y bien, que sabía que él estaba terriblemente ocupado (en realidad, lo había estado desde hacía días) y que definitivamente ella estaba pensando de una manera totalmente egoísta e infantil, pero… ¿qué le iba a hacer? Era inevitable.

Quisiera haber pasado el tiempo con el otro festejado, al menos un poco, ¿había sido mucho pedir?

—Himawari-sama — el llamado, acompañado por un firme toque en las puertas, le hizo saltar cuando apenas salía de la ducha, ¿tenían que siempre ser tan inoportunos?

—¿Sí?

—Se ha convocado a una reunión extraordinaria —¿reunión? ¿tan tarde?—Ryoma-san, Bolt-sama y los demás líderes ya están presentes, pero se solicita su presencia inmediata. Diríjase hasta el salón de reuniones, por favor.

¿Bolt se encontraba ya allí? Su ceño se frunció ligeramente… Al menos podría haber ido a buscarla él mismo, ¿no? Eso era algo que su hermano haría.

Sacudiendo los pensamientos innecesarios de su cabeza, respondió con un claro; —Iré en unos minutos.

—Está bien, mi lady, la estaremos esperando.

El chackra al otro lado del umbral desapareció al instante, y Himawari exhaló.

Bueno… Al menos tendría oportunidad de usar su vestido nuevo, aunque fuera para lucirlo en un tedioso ambiente.

Otro suspiro.

* * *

><p>Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Himawari empujó las puertas corredizas de la sala de reunión, parpadeando luego con lo que encontró… o mejor dicho, con lo que no encontró.<p>

—Ryoma-san —dirigió su mirada hacia el único hombre presente—¿dónde están todos? ¿y Bolt-Niisan?"

—Himawari-sama —él se inclinó levemente con respeto, pero Himawari detalló la manera en que sus pupilas la recorrieron de pies a cabeza—, Bolt-sama y los demás se han trasladado a un lugar más espacioso y acorde a los extensos temas que debemos tratar. Me he quedado atrás con la sola intención de guiarla.

Se sintió avergonzada. —¿Tardé mucho?

—Oh, no, no, fue justo lo necesario para lucir tan bella, si me permite decirlo.

La sangre subió pesadamente a sus mejillas, pero Himawari lo mitigó, dándose la vuelta. —G-gracias —dijo, irguiéndose un poco, empezando a andar—¿Podemos apresurarnos, Ryoma-san? Nii-san se enojará…

Sí, claro. Si la que estaba ardiendo era ella.

¿Ni siquiera se había quedado a esperarla?

¿Qué estaba pasando con Bolt?

—Himawari-sama —la voz calmada la detuvo—, hay un carruaje esperándonos afuera. El lugar al que nos dirigimos es un poco lejano para ir caminando… especialmente con esas bonitas sandalias.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, hubo carruaje.<p>

Himawari no pudo evitar sentirse un poco como cuando era niña… cuando su padre le permitía acompañarlo a sus visitas en aldeas cercanas a Konoha y ella se pasaba el camino entero pegada a la ventana, mirando embelesada cada árbol, cada flor, cada ato de ganado en el camino. Esta vez no se pegó a la ventana, pero sí se deleitó con sentir la suave brisa entrando por esta sobre la piel de su rostro.

—¿Trajo sus documentos?

Himawari ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Ryoma. —Sí.

—Eso está bien —el carruaje se detuvo un instante después, y la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro masculino le alarmó—. Tenemos que caminar a partir de este punto, así que tómelos y vamos, por favor, Himawari-sama.

Oh, y sí que tuvieron que caminar… Afortunadamente había un angosto camino en medio del follaje, aunque estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia arriba y Himawari pensó con pesadumbre que un carruaje jamás podría transitar por allí. Lástima, porque amaba los carruajes.

Después de unos quince minutos de camino, Ryoma frenó en seco, llevándose fuertemente la mano a la frente. —¡Oh, qué despiste! —exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada, ya estaba un poco de los nervios para ser totalmente sinceros.

Él la miró con tristeza y un deje de vergüenza en su expresión. —He olvidado algo muy importante en la sala de reuniones… Me temo que tendré que volver por ello.

¿Qué?

¿Que qué?

—P-pero-

—Tendrá que seguir sola, Himawari-sama, lo lamento —él lucía demasiado afligido, tanto que parecía que no estuviera actuando con honestidad.

—No puedo —respondió con ansiedad—, no conozco el camino.

Esperaba que las lágrimas que empezaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos no ganaran la batalla. Por algún motivo, ese día se sentía como una niña de nuevo.

—No se preocupe por eso, falta muy poco —él alzo la mano, señalando algún punto frente a ellos—¿Ve aquella edificación que sobresale entre los árboles?

Entrecerró los ojos. —La veo —sólo la punta de este, pero lo veía a lo lejos y lucía esplendida, redondeada y nueva, pintada de un color grisáceo que lejos de provocar tristeza, tenía un efecto animoso.

—Ese es el lugar en el que su hermano y los demás la esperan. Sólo tiene que seguir el camino y llegará sin dificultad, Himawari-sama —abrió los labios para protestar, pero él la calló con una mirada suplicante. —Por favor, debemos darnos prisa, es realmente importante.

Y ella… Bueno, no pudo decir que no.

—Está bien.

—¡Genial!

Ese hombre estaba de unos cambios de ánimo. —Pero apresúrese, por favor, Ryoma-san.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! —su sonrisa fue extraña, al igual que el tono de su voz—Estaré de vuelta en seguida.

Y luego él casi literalmente desapareció en el camino, dejándola de nuevo sola y frustrada en su cumpleaños.

Suspiró, decidiendo que entre más pronto llegara sería mejor.

Cinco minutos después estuvo gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que el edificio no estaba tan lejos como había creído y también que lucía más imponente y hermoso de lo que había pensado. Sólo había una entrada pequeña, después de tres pequeños escalones y, al entrar, sólo la saludaron más y más escaleras formando espirales… Sólo había un camino y era ese. Los demás necesariamente tenían que estar al final. Aunque definitivamente era un lugar poco apropiado para reuniones… era bonito, sí, y su estilo muy moderno, pero ella prefería lugares más tradicionales y menos alejados para una reunión laboral. Bueno, cada quien con sus gustos…

Aun sabiendo que había gente importante esperándola para tratar temas más importantes aún, Himawari eligió tomarse su tiempo para subir; es decir, era su cumpleaños, y no había salido para nada como debía salir un cumpleaños, así que podía darse ese capricho, ¿no?

Además Ryoma se había ido y se suponía que él era imprescindible, ¿qué afán había entonces si de todas formas tenían que esperarlo?

Al final, un pequeño pasillo le guiaba hasta una única puerta doble de considerable tamaño, así que no había otra opción. Suspirando, acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y alisó ligeramente la falda de su vestido. Los nervios siempre la azotaban en instantes como éste, era algo que odiaba, pero también era algo inevitable. Cerró los ojos un segundo y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire nuevamente, abrió la puerta, dispuesta a encontrarse con varios pares de ojos puestos en ella, probablemente de no muy buena manera; estarían molestos. Pero, para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió.

No hubo varios pares de ojos mirándola, sólo uno; de un color azulado, con tintes de plata, tremendamente familiares… y absolutamente hermosos.

—Nii-san —parpadeó, echando miradas superficiales a su alrededor. Lila y naranja le acariciaron la vista, junto a leves parpadeos de amarillo—, ¿dónde están los demás?

Él se echó las manos a los bolsillos de manera casual y esbozó una sonrisa. "Han salido por un segundo, pero ya volverán´ttebasa"

A Himawari le tomó unos segundos percatarse claramente de todo; el salón era definitivamente grande, bastante espacioso, pero eso no la sorprendió. Lo que sí lo hizo fue descubrir que los colores que antes le habían llamado la atención eran, en realidad, globos y cortinas sedosas que decoraban todo el lugar. Bajó la vista hasta el suelo cubierto por una oscura superficie amoblada y suave a la vista… Era una alfombra oscura, pero a la vez no lo era: lucía mucho más cómoda y, cuando sus pupilas se deslizaron hasta los pies de Bolt, notó que lo era tanto para estar descalzo y hundir los dedos en ella. No era todo: en vez de muebles o sillas normales, a los laterales un sinnúmero de cojines árabes de todos los tamaños y colores, arrunchados unos contra otros de manera magnifica, formaban un gran y ancho cuadrado, delineaban todo el salón… y dos de ellos, especialmente largos, altos y esponjosos, se arrunchaban juntos justo en el medio, asemejándose a una gran colchón dispuesto seguramente para acostarse a observar el cielo nocturno. ¿Todo en ese sitio tenía que parecer tan bueno para echar una siesta? Himawari observó que las paredes eran bajas realmente, más o menos de unos dos metros, si se les comparaba a la altura del techo; después de ellas, lo que empezaba a formar la superficie curva sobre ellos era un material totalmente diferente… Totalmente oscuro, pero resplandeciente, como si el cielo nocturno sin nubes ni estrellas estuviese sobre ellos.

Todo era tan… alucinante.

Pero cuando fijó sus ojos en el hombre alto, cuando realmente se fijó en él, se dio cuenta de que era lo más maravilloso del lugar; usaba unos pantalones naranja junto a una camisa negra de manga larga, que se ajustaba correctamente en sus muñecas y… sus dos botones superiores estaban abiertos, justo lo necesario para dejar ver su inseparable collar acariciando su fuerte clavícula…

Dio un paso atrás al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios masculinos. De un momento a otro, todo se aglutinaba en su cabeza y se sintió mareada; los globos, las cortinas, los cojines, los colores, ese delicioso aroma parecido al coco que le acariciaba las fosas nasales… y él, de pie allí, cual príncipe oriental en su palacio.

'Bolt'

'Bolt'

'Bolt…'

Dio un paso atrás, tratando de borrar todo rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Q-qué…? —balbuceó varias cosas inteligibles por unos segundos, sintiéndose tremendamente tonta. Él la miraba con diversión—¿Q-qué… es este lugar? Ellos… ellos no vendrán, ¿c-cierto? —Himawari apretó su pequeña carpeta llena de papeles que, suponía, no necesitaría, mientras lo observó caminar a paso lento en su dirección, hasta el punto en que pudo percatarse del suave tono rosa en las marcas de sus mejillas bronceadas…

—¿Quieres que vengan´ttebasa? —se rascó la nuca en ese gesto tan absolutamente Bolt y le sonrió—Pensé… que sería bueno pasar algo de tiempo juntos este día.

Estaba nervioso. Lo notó por el pequeño movimiento de sus pupilas y por la manera en que cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro… pero ella no estaba mucho mejor, sentía que su pecho estallaría de un momento a otro, que sus rodillas temblaban solamente al tenerlo cerca. Es que…

—Tú… ¿h-hiciste todo esto por nuestro cumpleaños, Nii-san?

Bolt se frotó el tabique con una sonrisa avergonzada. —¿Te gusta´ttebasa?

¿Que si le gustaba? Pero sí era precioso…

Debió haberle tomado mucho tiempo organizar todo. Y es que la decoración era tan exquisita. Himawari sonrió; así que era eso en lo que había estado tan ocupado. Se sintió un poco tonta por haberse molestado.

—Todo es tan hermoso —halagó caminando alrededor, observando curiosa cada detalle. Finos colgantes en formas variadas resbalaban por las paredes y sus dedos recorrieron cuidadosamente algunos de ellos… Eran el símbolo Uzumaki y el símbolo Hyüga tallados en madera. Qué belleza.

Bolt la siguió con la mirada, dándose el gusto de detallarla con minucia; su cabello azulado caía en capas sobre la piel de los hombros, punteando sobre su espalda baja… amaba su cabello, era tan elegante y desordenado, un contraste exquisito si se lo preguntaban. Ella usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y tela suave que terminaba unos cinco dedos antes de llegar al nudo de sus rodillas… En su cintura delgada, una tira de cuero color café bailoteaba con gracia, dándole el toque final a su sencilla vestimenta. Y esas piernas…

Himawari se tensó al sentir el delicado agarre en su cintura, jalándola suavemente hacia atrás. —Luces preciosa´ttebasa.

Nerviosa, se giró torpemente en sus brazos, siendo ignorante de que evitaba una larga cadena de besos que él planeaba dejar sobre su hombro. Sus cejas rubias se fruncieron. —Tú… —apretó un poco más sus documentos, usándolos como barrera, rehuyendo su mirada—F-feliz cumpleaños, Nii-san.

Él rio ligeramente, arrebatándole audazmente la inoportuna carpeta con una mano para dejarla caer al suelo acolchado en seguida. —¿Q-qué-?

—No vamos a necesitar eso por un buen rato´ttebasa —le sonrió.

Himawari perdió el aliento cuando sus mejillas fueron acariciadas, cuando él se lamio los labios en un movimiento fugaz. Ella se agarró a sus brazos. —P-pero-

Pero sus labios ya estaban sobre su boca, rozándola apenas. El rubor intenso cubrió su pequeña nariz y, por la sonrisa de Bolt, estaba segura de que lo había notado. Sus ojos chispearon antes de susurrarle: —Feliz cumpleaños doble´ttebasa —y luego la besó lentamente, delineando su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, presionando sus blandas mejillas con los pulgares. Repartió suaves caricias en su boca y en las comisuras de esta, hechizándola, derritiéndola. Himawari se inclinó de puntitas unos segundos después y él sonrió al sentir los delgados brazos deslizándose hasta su cuello. Sin embargo, no quiso abandonar el agarre en su rostro. —Sabes… —respiró contra su quijada, sintiendo placer al escucharla suspirar. Volvió a sus labios carnosos, dejando cortos besos a medida que hablaba—Tengo… algo para… ti´ttebasa.

—¿Al…go? —ella lo miró con esos bonitos ojos confundidos.

Sonrió. —Sí, te encantará — dijo, zafándose cuidadosamente de su agarre y alejándose en la dirección contraria.

Himawari lo observó, aun con los ojos nublados y la sensación temblorosa que dejaron los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, soltando un suspiro ligero. Eso era todo lo que había deseado realmente desde que había despertado en la mañana. Inconscientemente, subió un dedo hasta su boca. Cuando su hermano la besaba el sentido, el orden y la razón se perdían por completo… La transformaba en un ser instintivo que se asfixiaba en un fuego intenso; un fuego que no quería extinguirse, pero que sólo él lograba aplacar y avivar a la vez. La mareaba y la hacía sentir débil, pero era su cumpleaños… Así que, por primera vez en su vida, dejaría que el infierno ardiera, mientras el cielo se abría sobre su cabeza.

Bolt se giró con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y el ver la expresión sorprendida de Himawari sólo logró hacerlo sonreír más. Se preguntó si alguna vez ella se esforzaba por mantener ocultas sus emociones, pues honestamente no lo parecía, porque podía leer cada una de ellas en su cara: sorpresa, confusión, conmoción, adoración…

Lucía preciosa con sus ojos soñadores fijos en el cielo.

Él simplemente había presionado un botón y el material oscuro que cubría el techo se había ido despejando, abriéndose, dando paso a una espectacular y muy poco común noche sin nubes en Ame. Supo que Dios estaba de su lado al ver la cantidad de estrellas titilando en el firmamento.

Estaban en un observatorio.

—Sé que te encantan las estrellas —explicó, subiendo los brazos—¡así podemos verlas toda la noche´ttebasa!

Ella abrió los labios, luego los cerró, y los volvió a abrir después. —Esto es tan… increíble.

—¿Te parece?

Ella ya había empujado sus propias sandalias a un lado.

—Nii-san, ¡es fantástico! —sus pupilas centellearon de una manera impresionante al reír y girar graciosamente sobre sus pies —Estamos tan cerca del cielo — dijo en un susurro bajo que Bolt alcanzó a escuchar.

Cuando Himawari chocó contra un firme pecho, cuando sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un aroma ácido y delicioso, cuando unas manos fuertes la apresaron fuertemente y cuando la voz que más amaba susurró de manera divertida una pregunta en su oído; —¿Me concede una pieza, mi lady? —ella supo que estaba viviendo el momento más romántico de la vida.

Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que la música empezó a flotar en el aire, ligera y lenta. —Pensé que nunca lo pediría, señor —posó una mano en su hombro de forma elegante. Él tomó su otra mano y llevó la suya hasta su pequeña cintura.

Fueron buenas tantas clases durante su infancia.

Bolt sonrió mientras la hacía girar, provocándole una risita. Normalmente, se sentía torpe en la pista de baile, pero con él era diferente; simplemente tenía que dejarse manejar, como una muñeca, sólo debía seguirlo y los movimientos fluían naturalmente… Él la acercaba y la alejaba a su conveniencia, empujando suavemente sus caderas de un lado a otro para motivarla, para guiarla y eso la hacía sentir segura, siempre lo había hecho.

Y, como todos los hermanos del mundo, ellos también tenían una rutina… que justamente empezó con la siguiente canción; su canción.

—Oh, no puede ser… —rodó los ojos—Sí que lo has planeado todo, Nii-san.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros, aplaudiendo ambos al ritmo de la música. —Bueno, YMCA* no podía faltar´ttebasa.

Himawari rio. Cuando eran niños, Bolt, Inojin y Shikadai formaron un trío de juegos y travesuras, tenían un cuartel y toda la cosa, pero el grupo tenía una regla: no se admitían niñas. Exacto, lo que significaba que ella, quien obviamente pertenecía a este rechazado grupo de seres con coletas, no podía ni arrimarse… Después de llorar un rato, haciendo berrinche y sintiéndose herida con su hermano, había decidido actuar:

Colocó una grabadora bajo el árbol de su casa, en cuyas ramas ellos tenían su guarida, y subió todo el volumen. Ellos asomaron sus cabezas y la observaron anonadados mientras bailaba YMCA como si no hubiera un mañana… usando la ropa de su gemelo: su gorra, su pantaloneta y su camiseta naranja; luego, ellos habían estallado en risotadas y, divertido, Bolt le dio la noticia de que harían una excepción para dejarla entrar al grupo, porque había demostrado tener lo necesario para ser un chico. En ese entonces le significó un gran orgullo.

Desde ese día, YMCA se volvió su canción. La de ambos. Y después, secretamente, sólo los dos se habían encargado de pulir la coreografía, que consistía principalmente en muchos movimientos con las manos combinados con aplausos y variados movimientos marcados con la cadera… aunque lo más importante eran los gestos; el rostro era el eje principal.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la bailaron.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir exitosamente las risitas que brotaron de sus labios en un momento en que hicieron un particular juego de manos con palmaditas, seguido con varios choquecitos de caderas.

—It´s fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A´ttebasa~ —Bolt canturreó, alzando los brazos exageradamente e inclinando la cabeza dramáticamente al tiempo que decía su coletilla personal y Himawari no lo resistió más; llevó las manos a sus labios y empezó a reír, parando en medio de la canción.

—N-No puedo más…—balbuceó, mirándolo dificultosamente por los espasmos de la risa—Es demasiado.

Él alzó una ceja y posó las manos en puños en la cintura, fingiendo enojo. —Ey, lo dañaste todo, Himawari —le reprochó—ese no es el espíritu de un chico´ttebasa.

Ella le lanzó la mirada divertida de _'será porque no soy uno´_, pero le ofreció una disculpa entrecortada: —L-lo siento —se acercó los dos pasos que los separaban y, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en evitar que la sangre borboteara hasta su rostro, recargó las manos en la tela que cubría sus pectorales. Las puntas de los dedos en sus pies se alcanzaron a rozar cuando se acercó un poco más. —N-no recordaba lo divertido que era esto —comentó con el rostro bajo, privándolo de la visión del rubor empolvando su nariz…

De repente, sus dedos se sentían ansiosos por tocarlo y su garganta se tornó seca. Era frustrante; tener tantas cosas por decir y, sin embargo, que todas se le quedaran trancadas en la caja torácica.

En una suave caricia, un mechón de cabello azulado fue relegado tras su oreja. —Aún recuerdo lo sorprendido que estuve al verte bailar usando mi ropa —su murmullo la relajó un poco—Pensé: diablos, está tan loca´ttebasa.

Le miró tímidamente. —Sólo quería estar cerca de ti —dijo, y las mejillas de Bolt se oscurecieron con un lindo rubor.

Himawari se quedó un poco sin aliento; sobre el dorado de su cabello, el cielo era tan oscuro como el petróleo y las estrellas titilaban fuertemente, como si conectaran con sus propias emociones… y era estúpido, pero ella sintió que brillaban acorde a su excitación. Y esos ojos… ¿Por qué tenían que verla de esa manera? Él quería besarla, él iba a besarla, lo sabía, y deseaba tanto que sólo se inclinara y reclamara los labios que le pertenecían por derecho. Los raspó suavemente con sus dientes en un gesto ansioso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué…?

La sonrisa de Bolt le respondió incluso antes que su voz. Era la sonrisa de alguien que sabe lo que tiene. Sus grandes manos se posaron en sus brazos, simplemente sosteniéndola con suavidad y ella apretó un poco más la tela anaranjada de la camisa entre sus dedos. —¿Por qué querías estar cerca de mi´ttebasa?

—Porque eras fantástico —ella sonrió cuando su ceja rubia se elevó ligeramente de forma engreída. Bolt era tan creído en el fondo… y ella se encontraba dispuesta a elevar su ego de hombre hasta las nubes por esa vez, por esa noche. Bajó las manos lentamente, sintiendo los músculos firmes del abdomen, hasta rodear su cintura a medida que hablaba—; el niño más valiente, el más temerario, el más divertido… Eras el líder —frunció levemente el ceño, pensativa—, como Peter Pan.

—¿Peter Pan?

—Sí… —Bolt contuvo un poco el aliento cuando los tersos labios femeninos tocaron su clavícula, justo por encima de su collar. Ella depositó un beso cariñoso y muy ligero antes de volver a mirarlo—Peter Pan.

Él brindó una caricia dócil sobre la sedosa piel de sus brazos, sintiendo como la simple fricción lograba aumentarle la respiración. —¿Y tú quién eras? —le sonrió, agachándose para besar aquel punto sensible bajo su quijada, donde podía sentirle el pulso. Himawari inclinó ligeramente el rostro hacia arriba, dispuesta a facilitar el dulce contacto—¿Wendy?

—¿Wendy…? —repitió con un tinte despectivo en su voz—No, odio a Wendy.

—¿Por qué?

Himawari tembló ligeramente ante la sensación vibrante del susurro sobre su oído. Esa pregunta del '¿Por qué?' iba a terminar matándola. —P-porque Peter Pan la quiere… —admitió, agarrándose un poco más a él—y Peter Pan es mío.

Bolt se mordió el labio, sintiendo de repente un hambre voraz. Su última confesión había sonado tan sensual y posesiva que, simplemente, se vio obligado a traerla un poco más cerca, empujando ligeramente sus omoplatos y paseando los labios sobre la piel tras su pequeña oreja. Su cabello olía a romero y su piel a vainilla, como siempre. La música era suave… justo la que él había preparado para llenar el fondo mientras veían las estrellas, recordó. —Esos son unos celos tontos, Himawari —dijo, soltando una ronca risa.

—No lo son… —su respuesta fue débil; estaba disfrutando mucho de sus mimos dulces.

—Pero si tú fueras Wendy, Peter Pan te querría a ti´ttebasa —resbaló la boca ligeramente abierta por un costado del cuello femenino, sintiéndola ahogar un ruidito en su garganta.

—Pero yo no soy Wendy… —murmuró—, y no puedes obligarme a ser alguien que me cae mal.

Bolt rió, mientras regaba dóciles besos sobre su hombro. —Entonces —jugó disimuladamente con uno de los tirantes de su vestido, apartando un poco de cabello azulado, antes de susurrar—, ¿tú quién eres?

Himawari giró levemente el rostro, de tal manera en que sus labios le rozaron de forma electrizante el oído al responder, con esa voz cortada de campanitas que lo enloquecía, junto a un pequeño respiro: —Soy la hermana de Peter Pan.

La hermana de Peter Pan. La hermana de Peter Pan. La hermana de Bolt. Su hermana. El corazón se le apretó un poco al oírla… pero, extrañamente, sus palabras también tuvieron el efecto de (le avergonzaba un poco admitirlo) excitarlo; ella _quería_ para sí a Peter Pan, Peter Pan era _suyo_, había dicho. Todo suyo… desde el hilo más largo de cabello hasta la última uña del pie. Completamente.

Eran hermanos, ¿y eso qué? La cosa es que ella lo quería… él la quería, ¿qué más se necesitaba? Ambos habían compartido vientre, compartido padres, compartido vida. Habían estado juntos incluso antes de nacer, y se pertenecían el uno al otro. Así de simple. Bolt lo comprendió; que por más que se esforzasen jamás lograrían mantenerse separados, que moriría irremediablemente si se alejaba de ella… y ella moriría sin él.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Era el destino, ¡era el jodido destino!, así era el orden… Mirando esos ojitos azules brillantes de sentimientos él lo supo, quiso borrar todo rastro de culpabilidad en su gesto, todo rastro de tristeza, quiso tranquilizarla diciéndole que había encontrado el secreto, que estaba seguro, que era inevitable y que, por favor, no dejara se ser egoísta, que no dejara de anhelar a Peter Pan, porque su vida dependía de ello, quiso transmitirse todo lo que sentía con el toque de un dedo sobre su barbilla, rozando su rosada boquita. Sonrió cuando ella movió los labios sobre este.

—¿Aún lo deseas´ttebasa? —le preguntó. Sus mejillas rayadas y blancas estaban teñidas de un sonrojo tan adorable…

—¿D-Desear qué…?

—Que estemos cerca —respondió suavemente, centrado en sus preciosos iris azules—, ¿aún… quieres estar cerca de mí?

Su rubor se acrecentó, expandiéndose por sus pómulos, atravesando el puente de su respingada nariz. Bolt la vio inhalar profundamente antes soltar un suave y tembloroso 'S-sí' que le sacudió el estómago.

Llevó ambas manos hasta la piel caliente de sus tersas mejillas, acunándolas, mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba y la temperatura empezaba a aumentar en su termómetro interno. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrados por la presión de sus manos. —¿Qué tan cerca´ttebasa? —susurró apenas, inclinándose ligeramente, sólo lo necesario para rozar las puntas de sus narices.

Las pequeñas manitas se afianzaron alrededor de su cintura, en su espalda. —Lo más cerca que se me permita…

Ella se mordió suavemente el labio inferior en un gesto de ansiedad y él simplemente no pudo controlarse. Su voz, sus labios, su agarre, sus ojos… todo en ella era tan irresistible, que simplemente nada podía evitar que la besara. Presionó su boca una y otra y otra vez, suavemente, de manera corta… después más profundo, buscando ágilmente probar la lengua aterciopelada tan tímidamente escondida en aquella cavidad cálida. Su boquita envió un suspiro electrizante sobre su quijada, mientras él apretaba su labio superior ligeramente entre sus dientes. —Yo, en cambio… —susurró, acariciando las mejillas suaves, estrechándolas un poco más, separándose para mirar sus ojos brillantes—, yo en cambio… te quiero tan cerca, tan cerca, Himawari —depositó besos sobre los pómulos altos, a través del tabique recto y por la lisa piel de su frente, para después bajar a sus labios en un roce delicado. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado, y su hermana debió haberlo notado, porque se apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo e inclinándose para que pudiesen besarse de nuevo. —No me importa si no es permitido… Yo te quiero en todas las formas en que se me prohíbe quererte. Joder, te quiero como un loco´ttebasa.

Ella se quejó en bajo cuando el contacto con su boca cesó. Bolt recorrió lentamente el carnoso labio inferior húmedo con el pulgar, fijándose en sus mejillas empolvadas de un oscuro rubor. —Te quiero cerca de mí —confesó, sintiéndose un poco apenado al sentir el calor en su propio rostro—, sin embargo, no puedo alejar ese pensamiento de que te desvanecerás de mis brazos en cualquier momento… No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que saldrás corriendo en cualquier segundo… y me asusta —su voz fue cálida, tierna y, finalmente, triste. Se sintió vulnerable, terriblemente vulnerable apenas terminó de hablar.

Le había dicho que la quería. Himawari parpadeó, y Bolt sintió un escalofrío sacudiéndole la columna cuando esos grandes ojos azules se cerraron, cuando de sus labios brotó un profundo suspiro… ¿Acaso iba a ser nuevamente rechazado? No podía ser, no después de… ¿no después de qué? ¿de unos besos, de unas cuantas caricias? Se aterró. Una sensación desagradable le recorrió entero al repasar fugazmente cada uno de sus momentos juntos… Ella jamás le había dicho cómo se sentía realmente. Jamás le había hecho una promesa. Mientras tanto, él… él siempre había sido tan absurdamente honesto… tan brutalmente sincero, exponiéndose de manera tan peligrosa sin ningún tipo de precaución. Apretó los parpados, atemorizado como un niño de lo que pudiese venir. De repente, se sentía tan débil como un bebé. Mierda, sólo ella podía hacerle perder toda la seguridad… ¿Quién lo diría?: el gran Bolt Uzumaki aterrado, lleno de inseguridades personales, por el rechazo de una mujer. Por el rechazo de su propia sangre.

Himawari, por su lado, respiraba lento y profundo, tratando de contener el 'bum' acelerado y continuo retumbándole en el pecho, intentando bajar el tono del rubor en su rostro. Se sentía incapaz de afrontar esos azules iris aperlados llenos del más puro cariño, del más intenso… amor, así que sus ojos se habían cerrado… necesitaba calmarse. Él le había dicho que la quería. Por cuarta vez. Y ahora todo parecía tan diferente, ahora ellos eran diferentes. Cuando se habían besado bajo el árbol de su campo de entrenamiento y él se lo dijo por primera vez –"_Himawari… te quiero"-_, la sangre había bajado hasta sus pies y el aliento se le había atascado en la garganta; una extraña mezcla de felicidad absoluta por las palabras cariñosas con el miedo y la culpabilidad le habían abrasado por entero: se sintió tremendamente mal por haberse permitido ser un poco feliz contra los labios de su hermano, recibiendo sus sentimientos. Y estaba tan confundida… Pero tenía catorce años; nada más que una niña, no tenía idea de nada, estaba aterrada y era totalmente inexperta.

En la segunda ocasión había estado tan inmersa en la necesidad de sentirlo, en la absoluta atracción que sentía… había estado tan perdida en la nubosidad de su primer orgasmo que ni siquiera podía jurar con certeza que recordaba literalmente sus palabras; "_Porque soy la persona que te ama…"_

Y la tercera: _"Por eso… Por eso estoy enamorado de ti´ttebasa". _Miles de sensaciones habían recorrido su cuerpo apenas escucharlo, pero bien podía haber confundido el sentimiento con la acción de sus hormonas de adolescente… No lo hizo, no culpó a sus hormonas, pero se sentía demasiado inmadura para aceptarlo realmente. Había sido demasiado irreal e intenso.

Ahora… Ahora, en cambio, la sensación de incomoda de culpa que le escoció antaño el estómago desapareció casi por completo. Debería reprocharse por no sentirse culpable, pero no era así. Cuando Bolt le dijo que la quería, el corazón dio botes en su pecho y cada célula de su cuerpo saltó… cada célula de su cuerpo saltó de excitación.

_"No me importa si no es permitido… Yo te quiero en todas las formas en que se me prohíbe quererte" _

Kami-sama… No había sido justa con él. No había sido honesta ni consigo misma.

Ahora tenía diecinueve años; era una mujer, sabía exactamente lo que quería, estaba nerviosa y no era tan inexperta para desconocer esa sensación ardiente en su abdomen que la zambullía en el éxtasis total nada más con el toque cálido de las manos grandes en sus mejillas… Manos que no tardaron en deslizarse lentamente por sus hombros y que, luego, cayeron totalmente inertes, lejos de ella.

Abrió los ojos, asustada de que él hubiese decidido alejarse, y vio sus parpados apretados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido en una mueca que no supo descifrar. —¡N-No! —exclamó, subiendo los brazos hasta enredarlos en su cuello. Se apretó rápidamente contra él, recargando suave pero firmemente la mejilla cerca de su clavícula. Lo sintió tensarse completamente y la inquietud le recorrió de pies a cabeza—No me dejes. N-no… No me sueltes, Bolt —. Los dedos callosos de una de sus manos tardaron unos segundos en penetrar suavemente el bucle de su cabello azulado, en posarse sobre la piel sensible de su nuca escondida tras los hilos de cabello y en recorrerla sutilmente de arriba abajo, causándole un estremecimiento con la caricia. Él no decía nada, pero podía oír el latir de su corazón haciéndose cada vez más intenso y su aliento estancado. Suspiró suavemente, ligeramente orgullosa al lograr erizarlo con su aliento. —No voy a correr…

—¿Segura´ttebasa?

—Segura…

Él le jaló suavemente los cabellos, incitándole a apenas retroceder para mirarlo. Himawari dejó de respirar al entrar en contacto con el brillo felino de sus ojos. —Piénsatelo nuevamente, Himawari —su voz sonó más ronca que nunca y una octava más bajo de lo normal, mientras presionaba los labios contra los suyos superficialmente, haciéndola sentir ansiosa. Ella abrió ligeramente los labios, soltando un jadeo ligero cuando la mano que no mantenía el agarre tras su nuca se apretó en su cintura, cerrando el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos. —Piénsalo con cuidado, porque quizá sea tu última oportunidad´ttebasa…

Sus frentes se unieron en un íntimo gesto y Himawari se las arregló para mirarlo fijamente sin desmallarse con la presión de su mirada. Bajó las palmas hasta su pecho y apretó fuertemente su camisa, afianzándose a sus pectorales, sintiéndolos sobre la tela. —¿Oportunidad de qué...?

Ambos alientos se mezclaban en un vaivén suave que, lentamente, los iba enloqueciendo. —De escapar´ttebasa.

—No quiero escapar de ti —unió brevemente sus labios, sintiendo la sangre bombear fuertemente a través de su cuerpo, subiendo a sus mejillas, pero también con una voluntad inquebrantable que jamás había creído poseer, una seguridad absoluta—. No quiero escapar de la persona que me ama…

Ella vio el brillo de sorpresa en sus pupilas, pero luego, él sonrió. —No, no quieres´ttebasa.

—Pero eso es porque… yo te amo de vuelta —no tartamudeó. Lo dijo de manera lenta y segura, saboreando las palabras en su boca, dejándole escucharlas claramente, sin romper el contacto con sus orbes preciosos—. Te quiero más que a todas las personas... más que a todos… y no como mi hermano —Himawari hundió suavemente los dedos en su clavícula y su fuerte mandíbula se apretó como reacción ante el tacto. Se inclinó despacio para besar delicadamente la manzana de Adán en su cuello, sintiendo la mano tras su nuca ejerciendo un poco más de presión al instante. Él pasó saliva, y ella pudo sentir el movimiento contra su boca, lo repasó con la punta de la lengua, escuchando orgullosa el pequeño siseo masculino de placer—. Te quiero de la forma en que una mujer quiere a un hombre… de esa manera prohibida, Bolt.

—Himawari.

A ella siempre le había gustado el modo en que la llamaba, cómo sonaba su nombre brotando de su garganta; él la llamaba con dulzura y, llámenla loca, pero parecía como si pareciera cobijarla con su voz. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez su tono fue tan bajo y tan ronco, tan vibrante… tan absolutamente sensual como ninguno que hubiese escuchado alguna vez en su vida… Dominante, posesivo; hizo que todo su cuerpo se encendiera con una simple palabra…le hizo desear que la llamase una y otra vez con aquella voz, que repitiese su nombre mil veces, sentir las vibraciones contra cada parte de su cuerpo mientras lo pronunciaba despacito, entre jadeos, respirando suavemente en su oído junto a un cortado_ 'ttebasa'… _

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

"Todo, todo, todo"

—No lo sé… —un suspiro ligero se le escapó, mientras los labios de su hermano se deslizaban lentamente por su sien, paseándose luego por su oreja. Lo abrazó más—, pero si no lo tengo… creo que voy a morir.

—No dejaré que mueras. Te daré cualquier cosa que quieras, sólo pídemelo´ttebasa.

Himawari se quejó débilmente frente a la pequeña succión en el lóbulo de su oído. —Bolt…

¿Él quería que hablara? ¿en realidad esperaba que pudiera pronunciar algo medianamente coherente con su aliento sobre ella, con sus labios deslizándose por el costado más sensible de su cuello, con la lengua recorriendo la palidez de su piel, con los dedos traviesos de una mano izquierda masajeando su cintura, con la derecha sosteniéndola de la nuca y con cada parte de su trabajado y fuerte cuerpo de hombre presionándose contra sí? Bolt siempre pedía demasiado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la succión en su pulso.

—Pídemelo´ttebasa —demandó.

—Yo… —¿qué deseaba? ¿qué era lo único que su mente y su cuerpo le gritaban en ese instante? ¿qué era? Pasó saliva, llevando dificultosamente las manos en medio de sus figuras, para desabrochar el tercer botón de la camisa del rubio.

Bolt dio un respingo ante el tacto de las yemas suaves sobre la piel de su pecho, se echó un poco hacia atrás para observar su rostro y resbaló la palma que se acoplaba en el fino hueco de un nuca para hacerle compañía a la otra en su pequeña cintura, mientras le dedicaba una mirada tanto curiosa como asombrada y expectante.

—¿Tú…? —le incitó a continuar, arqueando ligeramente una ceja. Estaba casi seguro de que se podía oír el latido de su propio corazón desde el otro lado del gran observatorio. Estaba casi seguro de que las estrellas mismas podrían temblar con el sonido de los ríos de sangre corriendo entre sus venas sólo a causa de su hermana, de su piel de seda con gusto a vainilla, de sus carnosos labios de fresa, de sus ojos marinos y de su tacto de mariposa.

No despegó la mirada de ella. Aunque se estaba derritiendo bajo el calor de sus pupilas y la piel le ardía donde sus dedos se posaban, se mantuvo pasivo, inmóvil, esperando.

Himawari se raspó el labio inferior con sus dientes, en un sutil movimiento que denotó su nerviosismo, pero también su ansiedad. Bolt se quedó sin aliento cuando abrió la boca, cuando la volvió a cerrar y, luego, cuando su lengua humedeció la rosada piel.

Ella sentía la garganta seca.

—Yo… quiero tocarte.

Su rostro se coloreó de un rojo oscuro nada más pronunciar la confesión, sus dedos se crisparon suavemente en el trozo de piel descubierto en el pecho masculino… Estaba avergonzada, pero también se sentía muy valiente, temeraria y atrevida. Se sentía como una Himawari desconocida que hubiese tomado el lugar de la Himawari que había estado viviendo siempre, la verdadera Himawari. Pero también se sintió nerviosa al ver que él mantenía aquella expresión seria, serena, relajada…

Un pinchazo de inseguridad la golpeó. ¿Y si él no quería? ¿si no le gustaba siquiera la sensación de la yema de sus dedos postrados en su cuerpo?

Pero no… no era así. Él podía ocultarlo, pero al desviar ligeramente una de sus manos hacia su costado izquierdo, bajo la tela de su camisa negra, el latido rápido del corazón de su hermano le aseguró que ella no le era indiferente. Se aceleraba con su cercanía, con un simple toque de sus manos… ¿qué pasaría si ella hiciera algo más osado? ¿él quitaría aquel gesto de parsimonia?; Decidió averiguarlo, descubriendo delicadamente parte de su pectoral izquierdo con el dedo índice y acercó el rostro con lentitud. Los ojos de su hermano tenían un nuevo destello aperlado y ella supo que empezaba a excitarse…

Pasó la punta de la lengua sobre el pezón de la tetilla masculina en un movimiento sutil, sintiendo los músculos firmes tensarse entre sus manos. Después, siguió con los labios, rozándolos contra esta pequeña zona de su cuerpo, succionándola con delicadeza. Él apretó las manos en su cintura y respiró más fuerte, pero no soltó ningún sonido, no dijo ninguna palabra…

Himawari esbozó una sonrisa contra su piel y dejó escapar un suspiro de aliento cálido sobre su pezón, viéndolo endurecer al instante.

—¿Te quedarás allí para siempre? —su voz fue profunda, lenta—Porque sospecho que hay otras partes de mi cuerpo que se te antojarían más´ttebasa.

—Me gusta tu pecho —aseguró, acentuando sus palabras son un movimiento de sus labios contra el centro de este, chasqueando su piel con un beso suave, justo como había hecho hace años en un pasillo, usando una toalla, mientras se preocupaba por una herida…—, siempre me ha gustado tanto…

La tela volvió a su lugar, cubriendo la tetilla recientemente descubierta, mientras Himawari le acarició la clavícula con su gloriosa boca de muñeca, bajando lentamente y recorriendo sólo la piel que tres botones abiertos le permitían. Intentaba desesperarlo, él lo sabía, dándole sólo una probada de sus caricias, torturándole con tranquilos movimientos… Y, por Kami, que sólo deseaba romper los tirantes de ese holgado vestido blanco, tomarla en brazos, recostarla en algunos cojines y devorarla por completo…

Pero era un juego.

Y era el turno de Himawari, así que él no actuaría como un tramposo. La dejaría seguir. Sin embargo…

Chasqueó la lengua. —Joder, Himawari, quítame de una buena vez esta puñetera camisa o no respondo.

Ella soltó una risilla liviana, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, pero obedeció al instante, desabrochando ágilmente los botones restantes. —¿T-tienes calor, Nii-

La pregunta fue interrumpida cuando inclinó el rostro para tomarla en un beso demandante. Asaltó su boca con avidez, tomándola por sorpresa, y ella gimió contra su lengua. Luego de unos segundos, Bolt jadeó sobre su barbilla. —Mucho —dijo, lamiéndola, atrapando luego sólo su labio más carnoso como prisionero entre los suyos—, así que libérame de esta maldita cosa´ttebasa.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al besarse de nuevo.

Los dedos largos y ansiosos empujaron la tela sobre sus hombros anchos, raspando la piel, y Bolt dejó libre su cintura de joven mujer sólo el tiempo necesario para echar las manos tras la espalda y ayudarla, desesperadamente, a resbalar la prenda por sus propios brazos, teniendo mientras tanto sólo el contacto con su boca… Sus bocas frotándose una y otra vez, mordisqueándose labio con labio uno al otro, una y tres veces, con ganas, creando música con ellos. Apenas la camisa oscura hubo chocado con la superficie acolchada del suelo, Bolt tomó el rostro delicado de Himawari, besándola con más ahínco, recibiendo en seguida suaves gemidos ahogados dentro de su boca que podrían conducirlo al más salvaje de los delirios. No ayudaba mucho el que ella repasara cada parte de su torso desnudo con desesperación. Su toque… su toque era algo que nadie podía describir nunca; ardía, lo mantenía tenso y, al mismo tiempo, cada una de sus células parecía relajarse con sus caricias. Excitado y relajado, vaya combinación fascinante.

—Himawari —inhaló varias veces, exhaló otras tantas también, al separarse apenas lo suficiente para recargar aire en sus pulmones. Le gustaba su nombre, joder, le encantaba su nombre; era delicado y elegante, sencillo y muy sensual. Además, tenía un gusto delicioso cuando lo pronunciaba… o quizá era el sabor de los labios de ella que todavía se repasaban los suyos con más suavidad.

Bolt la alejó un poco más para echarle un vistazo; su rostro lucía hermosamente agitado, sonrosado, y sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, su boca estaba roja por la acción de sus besos… y los cabellos de su flequillo se habían desordenado perfectamente. Todo en ella era perfecto, incluso hallándose en una situación desordenada lucía perfecta… o quizá sólo era perfecta ante sus ojos. Rogó fuertemente para que, por favor, nadie más la viese de esta forma. Quería toda su perfección para él. Quería exclusividad. La quería a ella. —Mírame´ttebasa.

Las pupilas azuladas se abrieron paso lentamente por entre los delgados párpados, junto a un rubor más intenso en las mejillas y otro polvoreando el pequeño tabique femenino. Bolt se fijó especialmente en lo espesas que eran sus pestañas. Ella enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cintura, cerrándolos tras su espalda, acercándose un poco más y una sonrisa preciosa y tímida adornó su rostro cuando él relegó unos mechones de cabello azulado tras sus pequeñas orejas en un gesto cariñoso. —Juro por Kami que vas a terminar destruyéndome… —le susurró, deslizando las manos por la suavidad de sus antebrazos, hasta detenerse en el nudo de sus codos—Juro por Kami que este amor me está quemando las entrañas.

—Es malo jurar por Kami.

—Sólo es malo si lo que se dice es falso.

—Hmm… entonces yo juraré algo también —dijo, rozando ligeramente sus labios—; Juro por Kami que mi amor por ti es tan, o incluso más, grande y arrasador de lo que es el tuyo por mí.

Bolt retrocedió un poco. —¿Qué? —parpadeó—¡pero si tú no me amas! —ante su expresión pasmada y asustada, se apresuró a agregar, con tono resentido y formando un mohín gracioso con los labios—: Yo sé que sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo´ttebasa.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo con incredulidad. Luego, bajó el rostro para ocultarlo de su vista mientras reía. —Tonto…

La acompañó con su propia risa. —Vamos, niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes engañarme, Himawari —llevó los labios a su frente, empujándola suavemente, y su hermana inclinó el rostro nuevamente hacia arriba para que pudiese besarla—; te encanta manosearme´ttebasa.

La sonrisa de ella se sintió contra su quijada. Las palmas de sus pequeñas manos se expandieron sobre su espalda, presionando gentilmente sus músculos, frotando su piel en suaves caricias. —Sí…

Himawari pensó que definitivamente otra ella de otra dimensión, de un mundo paralelo o de un planeta desconocido, había tomado el lugar de la verdadera; su rostro estaba ruborizado, era verdad, se sentía apenada también, pero extrañamente tenía la certeza de que nada podría detenerla. Nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su propia conciencia… Después de todo, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para entender que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano. ¿Inmoral? Quizá. ¿Prohibido? Oh, definitivamente era prohibido. Pero eso no lo hacía menos real… Estaba segura de amarlo y también había pasado lo suficiente para llegar a comprender que nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar sus sentimientos.

Así que, sintiéndose más renovada y segura de lo que se había sentido alguna vez en sus diecinueve años de vida, Himawari se atrevió a delinear con los dedos la pretina del pantalón naranja de Bolt, cerca de su abdomen. —¿Vas a dejar que lo haga…? —lo miró a los ojos y vio la duda en ellos, pero también estaba allí, brillante y reluciente, la llama del deseo y la excitación. Sus ojos eran tan preciosos cuando se tornaban tan aperlados. Acarició suavemente la parta baja de su estómago, aproximándose a la parte más peligrosa e interesante de su anatomía masculina—Bolt, realmente me gusta tocarte… —confesó con voz liviana, dedicándole una muda suplica con la mirada.

Él, hace casi dos años, le había regalado algo tan increíble que a duras penas había podido dejar de pensar en ello. La había tocado de manera tan extraordinaria, le había enseñado lo sensible que podía ser… y necesitó solamente unas caricias, una manta que los escondiera del mundo y un short de pijama fácil de invadir. Ahora ella sólo necesitaba su permiso para devolverle el favor… ¿o saben qué? Al diablo con eso, tampoco iba a pedirlo, porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que lo más seguro era que se negara. Así que, por eso, mantuvo sus ojos conectados con los de él y, justo cuando lo vio abrir la boca para pronunciar una respuesta, palpó de arriba abajo su sexo sobre el pantalón.

Una vez.

Él gruñó.

Dos veces.

Él gruñó más fuerte.

Pero no se había apartado. Himawari cubrió un tercer gruñido con sus labios, mientras le acariciaba con lentitud por tercera vez, por cuarta vez, por sexta vez… ¿quién cuenta? Lo importante es que él empezaba a despertar, a despertar de ese modo… La dureza crecía constantemente dentro de su pantalón a la vez que sus lenguas bailaban una danza profunda y lenta.

Bolt no fue consciente del avance de los dedos escurridizos de su hermana sino hasta que la escuchó susurrar su nombre con la respiración entrecortada. —Bo…ruto —seguidamente, ella dio un pequeño apretón en su parte baja que le hizo ver estrellas. De alguna manera, en algún momento, su mano había bajado el cierre de su prenda naranja y ahora solamente el delgado material de un bóxer oscuro lo separaba de la suavidad de sus dedos.

Parpadeó, tratando de recuperar un poco de lucidez.

Himawari podía ser tan atrevida cuando se lo proponía. Le encantaba cuando se despertaba esa faceta apasionada suya, pero…

—Hi-Himawari —pronunció con dificultad. Su mandíbula dolía de lo apretada que había llegado a estar—, deten-¡Agh!

Carajo, que esa manita era peligrosa.

—N-No me detengas, _Nii-san_.

No sabía si ella había usado el "_Nii-san" _para provocarlo, pero definitivamente lo logró. Bolt sintió un tirón de placer en su miembro. Y cuando dos de sus dedos se deslizaron al interior de su única prenda interior, sintió que se quemaba; todo se sentía tan claro, tan intenso… cada movimiento, cada incremento de la fuerza que ella utilizaba, cada aumento de velocidad, cada corta pausa…

Había soñado tantas veces con esa cálida y aterciopelada mano, había imaginado tantas veces que ella lo tocaba de esa manera cuando en la realidad era su propia mano, tan grande y rasposa, la que hacía el deber… noche tras noche. Había deseado tanto esto, lo había fantaseado tantas veces y, sin embargo, ni la más real de sus producciones imaginarias resultaba tan placentera.

Ella lo tenía atrapado en la palma de su mano, literalmente, en su muy suave y pequeña palma. Y él simplemente podía fruncir el ceño, cerrar los ojos, a veces abrirlos para mirarla con pasión, y apretar la quijada con todas las fuerzas de su alma, mientras trataba inútilmente de concentrarse sólo en los dulces besos que ella depositaba sobre la piel de ésta. Pero luego… cuando uno de sus diminutos deditos acarició la punta de su sexo, Bolt decidió que era suficiente; con un brusco movimiento, sacó esa mano torturadora de su bóxer y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Ella abrió la boca para quejarse, pero él la sorprendió de nuevo al pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y alzarla, callándola además con un jugoso beso.

Caminó hacia una de las paredes del salón y se sentó sobre los cojines largos y espumosos que lo bordeaba. Bolt recostó la espalda en el muro y Himawari se acomodó a horcadas sobre sus piernas, ambas cosas sin separar los labios. Pero ella no olvidó su tarea inconclusa, así que pronto él pudo sentirla de nuevo invadiendo su privacidad.

No se negó. Al contrario, alzó ligeramente la pelvis para ella y, con una sonrisa, Himawari deslizó las telas que lo cubrían sólo lo necesario para apreciar fácilmente toda la extensión de su órgano masculino. Pudo notar el impacto que tuvo la visión en ella; se imaginó que una cosa era tocarlo y otra muy diferente verlo por primera vez…

—¿Te asusta´ttebasa? —le preguntó suavemente.

Ella negó, un oscuro rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas. —Es sólo que… —se mordió el labio de esa forma en la que lo hacía cuando estaba avergonzada—es sólo que… no lo imaginaba así.

Quiso molestarla preguntándole si acaso lo imaginaba muy seguido, pero la excitación habló por él. —¿Así cómo? —pronunció rápidamente, tomando delicadamente una de sus muñecas para posar su palma suavemente sobre este. Ella lo miró, dudosa—Es lo mismo que tocabas hace un instante, nada ha cambiado, Himawari.

—Lo sé… —movió sutilmente los dedos contra la piel caliente—, pero luce t-tan grande ahora.

Soltó una carcajada ronca. —Eso fue tu culpa´ttebasa.

Ella lo observaba ensimismada, casi con curiosidad, y Bolt no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Le causaba miedo? ¿le causaba preocupación? ¿le causaba… asco? Pasaron largos segundos y empezó a pensar que lo mejor sería decirle que estaba bien desistir, que no se enojaría si ella no quería seguir con eso… aunque, maldita sea, él ya estaba tan, tan, excitado…

—No tienes que hacer- —siseó—. Carajo…

Himawari retiró su mano, asustada por el gesto de dolor que había aparecido en su rostro. Él había cerrado los ojos, apretado los dientes muy fuerte y sus cejas rubias se fruncieron cuando ella aplicó un poco de fuerza para apretar la punta que parecía recubierta por una ligera capa de piel que, cuando ella empujó un poco hacia abajo, se movió, liberando un tono de piel ligeramente rosado. —¡L-lo siento! —exclamó torpemente, mirándolo—¿te lastimé...?

Bolt exhaló ligeramente y le devolvió la mirada, negando ligeramente. —No… es sólo que me estás volviendo loco —su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente junto a su respiración, pero él parecía esforzarse al hablar. Y su mirada… ella no podía describir el sentimiento que se pintaba en sus ojos, simplemente no podía. El dorso de su mano se vio cubierto por la de Bolt y él la guió de forma delicada nuevamente sobre su parte de varón. La posó allí, envolvió con ella la base y dejó su mano sobre la de ella. Himawari se estremeció ligeramente -cada vez se sentía más caliente contra su palma- cuando su hermano susurró, moviendo lentamente la mano contra la suya para iniciar un vaivén suave—Sigue, sigue´ttebasa…

Y ella siguió. Con él llevando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero siguió. Siguió, motivada por cada una de sus instrucciones: 'arriba', 'abajo' 'un poco más fuerte´ttebasa´ 'Himawari, justo así…, y con sus ocasionales respiros rudos, con sus interjecciones roncas de 'ah', con sus gruñidos suaves, con aquél sonido de 'hmm…' que brotaba de sus labios apretados y con sus muchos 'ttebasas'… Era verdad que tenía una fuerte afección por esta coletilla, pero mientras ella le recorría desde la base hasta la punta esto parecía haberse intensificado; cada murmullo era una maldición seguida de un 'ttebasa'. Y ni hablar de su rostro. Himawari se vio rápidamente adicta en la contemplación de cada uno de sus gestos; sus cejas uniéndose cada vez más, las pequeñas arrugas en su entrecejo, la forma en que su pómulo tiraba un poco hacía arriba haciéndolo lucir un poco feroz, su nariz arrugándose ligeramente, sus dientes raspando los labios y… le encantaba la imagen que formaban los músculos de su fuerte mandíbula tensándose con el crujir de dientes. Lentamente fue descubriendo, por sus expresiones faciales, los lugares que más le gustaban, las formas de tocarlo que más placer le brindaban…

Cuando ella llegaba a un punto especialmente sensible, él abría los ojos un instante, le lanzaba una mirada extraña, como si se estuviera asegurando de la identidad o de la existencia de la persona que lo acariciaba, soltaba un gruñido ronco y los volvía a cerrar. Su mano aún aprisionaba la de ella, pero era suave, no ejercía ya ningún movimiento propio y no llevaba el mando. Lentamente, Bolt la fue retirando, al decidir quizá que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada para continuar sola y su ritmo se había ajustado.

—¿Quieres que… pare? —Himawari presionó la base de su miembro, empujando ligeramente hacia arriba, devolviéndose luego, observándolo recostar la cabeza contra la pared, viendo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse mientras sus manos grandes apretaban varios cojines contra el suelo.

—Maldición, no… —él jadeó—Quiero más´ttebasa.

—¿Más rápido…o más duro?

Chasqueó la lengua. —Más rápido, más duro, ¡más todo! Joder… Tócame más.

—Bolt…

Himawari lo complació. Las dos manos tersas y diminutos se afianzaban a su longitud ardiente y se paseaban juguetonamente por esta, presionando, moviéndose, raspando ligeramente con sus uñas. Ella pasó suavemente la yema del pulgar contra la partecita rosa y lisa al final de la extensión y Bolt se quejó ligeramente, mientras ella seguía aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos.

Ella supo que él estaba a punto de alcanzar el límite. El ritmo de su mano era ya rápido y fuerte, imitando el movimiento que un granjero hace al ordeñar, y Bolt la miró con esos ojos intensos y perdidos que la motivaron a esforzarse más. Él gruñó, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás ligeramente, y ella retornó de repente al flujo lento, lento y profundo.

Bolt abrió uno de sus ojos con esfuerzo. —N-No me hagas esto´ttebasa…

Y le sonrió, porque vio la necesidad en sus pupilas. La vio nítida e intensa; necesidad de la liberación. Sintió, por primera vez en la vida, que realmente podía dominar algo… que podía dominarlo a él.

—Bolt… —aceleró ligeramente las caricias, lo abrazó con la palma de su mano y presionó fuerte, fuerte y rápido, observando viciosa la manera en que se mordía el labio y un nuevo sonido vibraba en su garganta. Desde hace tiempo que las caderas masculinas se movían al compás de sus manos—¿Te gusta?

Oh, ella se estaba volviendo una tirana de la tortura. Cierto, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo; era él quien tenía la culpa de ello…

—¡Sí!

Toda la culpa.

Himawari observó embelesada una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su sien izquierda, deslizándose lentamente por el contorno de su bello rostro de hombre adulto. No perdió detalle de su recorrido, disfrutó de cada espacio de piel bronceada que se humedecía y, justo cuando la gota cayó por la barbilla… Bolt finalmente explotó.

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó también en un ángulo que le obligaba a sostenerse con los codos en vez de con las palmas de sus manos. El sonido que profirió su boca fue tan gutural, tan rudo y tan ronco, como ninguno que ella hubiese escuchado antes. Himawari sintió cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano tornándose tenso, tenso de verdad, para luego temblar… sintió el temblor entre sus manos y, luego, un cálido liquido espeso hasta ahora desconocido en su vida le quemó la piel del vientre, sobre la tela delgada de su vestido. Soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, porque era algo que no se esperaba… es decir, no ahora, no con tanta potencia, pero luego, casi que por impulso, tomó los hombros de su Bolt, que subían y bajaban con su respiración agitada, y plantó un beso cargado sobre su boca. Los jadeos le interrumpían, pero no resultaron siendo un impedimento absoluto para devorar sus labios, para saborear su lengua.

Tenía hambre de sus besos, pero no había visión más gloriosa que la de Bolt en ese instante, así que tuvo que cortar el contacto lentamente para observarlo: sus brillantes ojos entrecerrados, el cabello rubio cayendo desordenado sobre su frente, luciendo desordenado en su cabeza, las marcas en las mejillas ligeramente más acentuadas, los labios húmedos y, en esa posición (con los codos sosteniendo su cuerpo) cada parte de su pecho y de su abdomen quedaban libres a su escrutinio. No era infundado el que fuese el más codiciado de Konoha.

—Eres tan guapo… —las palabras brotaron solas, suaves y tiernas, mientras sus ojos se desviaban calmadamente hacia sus pectorales. Él no era excesivamente musculoso, pero lo suficiente para poder estrechar a alguien en sus brazos y hacerlo sentir en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Era perfecto.

Bolt pasó saliva, sintiendo cómo lentamente su respiración se iba tornando más normal y su mente iba saliendo de ese bucle de placer en el que se había visto enredado. Aun así, lo único que salió de sus labios fue… bueno, lo más predecible, la única palabra que llenaba su cerebro: —Himawari…

Cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo la sensación ahora conocida de la pequeña mano en su sexo y apretó los dientes. Estaba muy sensible después de su orgasmo y pudo sentir excesivamente bien cuando ella lo acomodó de nuevo dentro del bóxer y subió nuevamente su pantalón. Ella subió el cierre y él no la detuvo, porque estaba dolorosamente susceptible e incluso el roce con la tela lo habían dejado en un estado… En fin, fue como si cada una de los átomos de su cuerpo se hubiesen independizado y su tacto se hubiese aumentado a diez mil. Tan perdido estaba, que ni siquiera se preocupó por pensar en qué rayos estaba haciendo Himawari, ¿por qué demonios lo vestía de nuevo? No tenía ningún sentido, dado que en unos pocos momentos ambos estarían… ejem, bueno, él no pensó en nada de eso, simplemente se incorporó bruscamente, rodeó su pequeña cinturita y la besó en los labios, le besó lentamente esos rosados, carnosos, suaves y deliciosos labios. Los deditos se enredaron en el dorado de sus cabellos, masajeando, tirando de ellos dulcemente, mientras sus manos grandes se tomaban el tiempo de depositar caricias en su espalda baja. Le gustaban los soniditos que Himawari hacía contra su boca con el más mínimo toque, así que bajó una de las manos tras su rodilla… recorrió la piel de su muslo con la palma de la mano, presionándola ligeramente, y ella no la decepcionó. El vestido se había subido tanto con todo el movimiento que a duras penas cubría lo necesario.

—Bolt… —la vibración de su quejido hizo que el labio le temblara.

Bolt suavizó el beso. —Dime´ttebasa… —su mano subió un poco más, hasta casi rozar la redondez de sus nalgas bajo la tela.

—¿Lo hice bien…?

Dios mío, ella siempre tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas. Uno no pregunta, uno simplemente escucha los gruñidos y jadeos para después sacar conclusiones. Por alguna razón, no estaba feliz hasta que se lo dijera, ¿eh?

Rió. —Oh, tú ya sabes la respuesta, no te hagas —hundió el rostro en la ligera curvatura del cuello femenino, repasándolo con sus labios, mientras los dedos largos de Himawari se enredaban en sus cabellos con mayor ímpetu.

—Es que… —empezó, dubitativa—quería saber si tú preferirías que fuese menos ruda la próxima vez.

_'La próxima vez'._ Bolt ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo divertido de su frase; es decir, ella creía haber sido ruda, ella realmente creía haber sido ruda… Ay, Señor, era tan linda. Pero en lo único que pudo centrarse su mente fue en el fin de su oración: _'La próxima vez'_. Esas tres palabras contenían más emocionantes promesas que ningunas otras.

La miró a los ojos. —¿La próxima´ttebasa? —si ella necesitaba que le dijese cosas obvias para mantener su seguridad, él también lo hacía.

El rostro de Himawari se encendió en seguida con una tonalidad de rojo tan oscuro como la sangre, lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que apenas caía en la implicación de sus propias palabras; encuentros futuros.

—S-sí, b-bueno, s-si tú q-quieres… —ella no había tartamudeado así desde que tenían tres años y muchos problemas de pronunciación. Con la vergüenza tatuada, escondió la cara en el cuello masculino—n-nosotros podríamos r-repetirlo… alguna vez.

Bolt sonrió, una media sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, y que era sólo la mitad de una sonrisa y, además, un poco torcida. Le agradaba oír esas palabras brotando de su boquita '_nosotros podríamos repetirlo… alguna vez'_, definitivamente le gustaba, pero cuánto más deseaba oírlas estando ambos desnudos, con su respiración golpeándole ligeramente el pecho y con su fina piel de lino suave descansando sobre la suya de lija áspera, ambas cubiertas por una delgada capa de sudor después de haber…

Himawari suspiró cuando sus manos acariciaron sus omoplatos lentamente, deslizando ambos tirantes del vestido hasta más debajo de sus hombros.

—Lo siento, manché tu vestido —él le susurró al oído, besándolo de paso—. Ahora tendrás que cambiarte.

—No tengo más ropa que esta…

—Te conseguiré algo después —dijo—. Sospecho que la camisa negra que me arrancaste antes y que ahora yace en algún lugar en el suelo luciría estupenda con tu piel. Lindo contraste´ttebasa.

—¿Me… la prestarías? —ella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, lo que le permitió a Bolt bajar el rostro hasta su cuello para devorarlo con lentitud, para pasar la lengua en pequeños círculos y depositar gentiles mordiscos.

—Soy un tipo amable… —respondió con voz ronca. Sus manos bajaban cada vez más los tirantes de su vestido, descubriéndola poco a poco, acariciando sus brazos—y esa amabilidad es lo que me lleva a ayudar a desvestirte.

—Ah, ¿es sólo amabilidad?

Bolt supo que sonreía al hablar. Él también lo hizo. —Sólo eso —susurró, subiendo hasta su pequeño oído—. No es que quiera verte desnuda ni nada´ttebasa…

Cuando las tiras de la prenda femenina bordearon los codos, Bolt se separó un poco para comunicarle con la mirada que era su turno de colaborar. Ella se había sonrojado ligeramente, pero respondió positivamente, doblando suavemente los brazos hacia arriba en un ángulo y sacándolos del agarre de los tirantes. Luego, su hermano siguió, resbalando las manos desde sus pechos hasta su cintura, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo y sin molestarse en disimula su mirada depredadora sobre cada centímetro de piel ante él.

—Esto… debe ser una tortura para ti.

—Bueno, un poco, sí.

Bolt sonrió mentalmente al fijarse en el bonito top blanco que guardaba los pechos de su hermana. ¿Quién demonios decía que para lucir sexy se tenía que usar encaje? Sólo había que verla para mandar esa teoría al carajo. Frotó suavemente los costados de su cintura, expandiendo sus grandes manos, buscando calentar un poco más su piel de porcelana y llevó los labios hasta su boca, dejando sólo un beso casto.

Himawari se removió inquieta con sus caricias.

—Es mejor que te des prisa… —ella murmuró suave, presionando dulcemente los dedos sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos brillantes no perdieron el contacto—, digo, ya que es una tortura… supongo que querrás liberarte lo antes posible.

Sus labios atendieron gentilmente aquel punto sensible cerca de la mandíbula femenina, provocándole un suspiro. —Tienes razón —subió las manos hasta el material que la cubría y, lentamente, usó las puntas de sus dedos para desplazarlo hasta su pequeña cintura, donde le hizo compañía al vestido, todo esto sin descuidar su garganta, sin llenar de atosigarla con caricias, suaves chupetones y pequeñas mordidas—. Al mal paso darle prisa´ttebasa —susurró con diversión, bajando ahora la vista a la imagen de sus firmes senos recién liberados.

Himawari se permitió reír, pero su risa pronto fue interrumpida por un espasmo de placer cuando Bolt acarició la aureola de su pezón erguido. El contacto había sido electricidad pura. El tacto, aunque era delicado y sutil, le resultó tan placentero que algo parecido a un calambre la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Bolt se alejó para observar sus gestos, esbozando una sonrisa viciosa.

—Te erizas cuando te toco —dijo, malicioso—¿qué pasará cuando…?

No terminó la frase, simplemente se inclinó y deposito un gentil y lento beso en cada uno de los botones en sus pechos. La reacción fue inmediata; la piel seda se erizó bruscamente y su cuerpo se arqueó en un ángulo suave que le ofrecía mayor comodidad para acceder a cada parte expuesta, mientras su boca liberó un gemido. —¿Quieres que siga´ttebasa?

—_Ujum_.

Himawari se quejó, ligeramente decepcionada, al sentir los labios saltándose los montículos para recorrer de nuevo su garganta. Los sintió contra su mandíbula y luego ferozmente sobre su boca. —Bolt… —susurró su nombre como una súplica, mientras él le lamía la comisura.

Casi misericordiosamente, fue atraída de un movimiento rápido y fuerte hasta su él. Bolt la había halado de sus nalgas y ahora sus cuerpos simplemente estaban unidos. La sensación del trabajado pecho estrechando sus senos le producía mareo. Las manos grandes y callosas serpenteando lentamente por su espalda desnuda, serpenteando su columna, dando ligeros apretones en uno u otro lugar, despertaban cada uno de sus sentidos. En ese momento, piel con piel, suspiros mezclados con débiles jadeos, Himawari pensó que, definitivamente, habían nacido para estar así… tan cerca. Lo sentía tan suyo entre sus brazos. El maravilloso hombre rubio cuyo cuerpo ardía como antorcha y cuyo corazón bombeaba sangre en llamas.

Él le besaba la oreja, el cuello, los hombros, y ella le devolvía cada gesto con igual entusiasmo. Rodeándole con los brazos, el cabello dorado de su hermano fue pronto víctima de sus dedos, su nuca y sus exquisitos omoplatos se vieron asaltados pronto por las palmas de sus manos, por sus yemas y por sus uñas desesperadas. A su vez, Bolt la acariciaba con frenesí, extasiado con cada una de sus curvas, con la suavidad de su piel y con el maravilloso calor que le quemaba las venas al frotarla, mientras le susurraba cuanta cosa pasaba por su cabeza… Le dijo cuánto había deseado tenerla nuevamente en esa condición, cuán loco lo ponían los ruiditos que salían de su boca y le confesó –con voz ronca y profunda- que quería devorarla de pies a cabeza. Los _'ttebasa'_ pronunciados entre respiraciones aceleradas le excitaron de una manera irreal…

Volvieron a besarse. Ambos buscaron los labios ajenos con tan hambre, que el beso no se permitió salir del rango salvaje en ningún segundo. Fue la pasión cruda lo que los llevó a enrollar las lenguas, a tirar de los labios fuertemente, a rasparlos mutuamente con los dientes… Sus rostros se movían al ritmo de sus bocas, a un lado… luego al otro. Y, para cuando llegó el momento de separarse, los dos respiraban con agitación, estaban despeinados y con el rostro demasiado acalorado. Pero Bolt no tuvo la paciencia para esperar por una recuperación, en cambio, inmediatamente murmuró una indicación: —Rodéame fuerte con tus piernas´ttebasa.

Y lo hizo. Formó un nudo con esas largas y torneadas piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas. Él soltó un gruñido, pues la posición les permitía rozarse tan íntimamente como era posible con las prendas que aun los cubrían, pero fue Himawari quien soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando, sin previo aviso, él se levantó de un golpe y con una rapidez vertiginosa que corroboraba la fuerza de sus piernas. Bolt la calló con su propia boca y, cuando Himawari volvió a ser sacudida por otra de sus órdenes, se dio cuenta que habían avanzado hasta el centro del salón, donde se encontraban los cojines más grandes que, juntos, eran tan anchos como la cama de su actual habitación. Su altura era de poco menos de un metro, demasiado altos para caerse por accidente.

—Ponte de pie.

Sus pies chocaron delicadamente con la suave superficie, pero sus manos permanecieron sujetas a los hombros de su hermano. Ahora, disfrutaba de una pequeña ventaja de altura. Bolt le sonrió, tomando entre sus manos el top que bailaba en la curva de su cintura y ella permaneció allí, mirándolo inmóvil. Sentía un nudo en la garganta…

—Estira los brazos´ttebasa —él volvió a ordenar y ella, ciegamente, a obedecer. Bolt deslizó hacia arriba el pequeño trozo de tela blanca, acariciando sus costados y sus senos en el camino. Lo pasó por sobre su cabeza y, finalmente, con un poco de ayuda, lo sacó completamente de su cuerpo.

Estando frente a los devoradores ojos de su hermano con el torso totalmente desnudo y solamente un vestido patéticamente abrazado a sus caderas, Himawari tuvo un instintivo y, a estas alturas, incomprensible impulso de pudor, así que se abrazó a su misma en un intento de ocultar los pechos. A la vez, sus piernas se juntaron tímidamente. Y ambos gestos salieron tan sorpresivamente sexys que Bolt tuvo que pasar saliva.

Sin mediar palabra, él le apartó los brazos aplicando una ligera fuerza hasta lograr que cayeran a sus costados. Se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo, apreciándola allí parada frente a él, deslizando las pupilas sobre sus atributos femeninos; eran perfectos. En serio, perfectos. No demasiado grandes, ni tampoco pequeños, sino que cualquiera juraría que habían sido moldeados con las medidas correctas para que encajara con la magnificencia de su cuerpo. Firmes, muy firmes y de una bella forma ondulada… Su piel era clara y, finalmente, dos diminutas cerezas rosas adornaban la punta de cada montículo, siendo rodeadas por unas aureolas ligeramente más oscuras…

A Bolt se le antojaban. Así que, hundiendo los dedos en la carne suave de sus caderas, se acercó para lamerlos lentamente. Himawari dio un respingo suave y suspiró, apretando cariñosamente los mechones de cabello rubio entre sus dedos. Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando su lengua presionó con fuerza sus pezones, raspándolos luego con la hilera superior de los dientes, succionándolos después.

El sabor era glorioso. Podría compararlo con vainillas, con fresas, con moras… pero ninguna de estas se asemejaban lo suficiente. El sabor era exclusivo de su cuerpo, exclusivo de ella y con nada podía formar analogías. A medida que ella se arqueaba ligeramente contra sus labios, él disfrutó más; cubriendo la mayor parte de uno de sus senos con la calidez de su boca, turnándose con el otro, lamiendo, y, a veces, hasta fingiendo ser amamantado por ellos como si fuese un bebé. Sus gemidos eran manjares para sus oídos. —Bolt, p-por favor…

Honestamente, ni ella misma sabía qué lo que pedía; ¿Que por favor parara? ¿Que por favor siguiera? ¿o que, por favor, la hiciera suya de una vez por todas?, la verdad es que no tenía idea. En su mente simplemente bailaba el ruego _'por favor, por favor…'_ y el deseo de que él lo interpretase de la mejor manera.

Él respondió deslizando la lengua húmeda por el valle entre sus pechos en un movimiento circular y descendente. Himawari abrió los ojos sólo para observar los cabellos amarillos que ya le acariciaban el vientre. Lo sentía aspirar sobre su piel, respirar sobre ella, mientras la besaba con devoción. Bolt sostenía su cintura en un agarre tan firme, que a duras penas le permitía removerse suavemente por las sensaciones que provocaban esos labios marcando con fuego su piel. Un fuerte espasmo la sacudió por dentro cuando él lamió el pequeño orificio de su ombligo… Oh, señor, amaba eso.

—Ahm… sí… —crispó los dedos sobre su cabeza rubia y no fue sino hasta después de unos segundos que notó el movimiento de las manos grandes bajando el vestido por sus piernas, palpando los costados de sus muslos, mientras él se hundía más en el ataque contra su vientre, haciéndola contraerse de placer—_Por favor… _

A continuación, la prenda cayó a sus pies con un pequeño _'pop´_, dejándola solamente cubierta por sus cacheteros igualmente blancos. Himawari pensó que el mismo destino les seguiría a estos, que Bolt los tomaría y los arrancaría de su cuerpo con igual presteza y habilidad, y realmente se encontró ansiándolo, pero, en cambio, él separó los labios de su estómago y dirigió la mirada hacia su única ropa interior. Himawari vio un brillo desconocido arder en sus ojos, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, observándola, mientras ella temblaba bajo su escrutinio. ¿La desnudaría de una vez por todas? Se estremeció de anticipación.

Bolt alzó el rostro y la miró a los ojos, antes de ordenar, con voz increíblemente ronca y áspera: —Acuéstate´ttebasa.

Unos pequeños cojines formaban una figura de arco y ella los usó como almohada, después de arrastrarse lentamente impulsándose con los codos, sin despegarla la mirada un solo instante.

Él la observó detalladamente, parado al pie de su _'cama´_ (originalmente, había instalado los grandes cojines para que ambos pudiesen recostarse a mirar las estrellas, pero… bueno, iban a ver estrellas, pero de otra manera); ella tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, sus lindos senos subían y bajaban suavemente con su respiración y sabía que estaba tan ansiosa como él porque sus ojos azules enviaban vibraciones de deseo a donde quiera que mirasen… Por Kami, que alguien hiciera que parase de morderse de esa manera el labio, porque lo estaba volviendo loco. Era delirante eso de tenerla casi desnuda esperando por él. Quiso pellizcarse fuerte para descubrir si estaba un sueño erótico, pero decidió no hacerlo; si era un maldito sueño, entonces lo iba a disfrutar.

No dejó de mirarla ni un instante, mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y lo bajaba rápidamente, pateándolo hasta algún rincón. Era completamente consciente de las pupilas azuladas que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, así que se tomó más tiempo del necesario con el fin de entretenerla un poco.

Ella lo devoraba con la mirada. Trató de ocultar el hambre en sus ojos, pero fue inútil. Con las mejillas rojas y la garganta seca, Himawari lo observó cuidadosamente hasta que él trepó sobre la superficie cómoda y acolchada y se arrastró gateando hasta ella. Sabía que iba tan lento, que se movía como un felino, sólo para ponerla nerviosa… Pronto, jadeó cuando lo tuvo sobre su cuerpo, besándola tiernamente. Sus labios se rozaron apenas, uniéndose y separándose lentamente, para luego tornarse ligeramente más profundos. Alzó las manos hasta su cuello para atraerlo un poco más, sintiendo placenteramente el calor de su cuerpo varonil presionándose sutilmente en su contra.

Sus narices se tocaron al separar sus labios y el tono de Bolt sonó mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaba: —¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora, cierto?

Era gracioso. Claro que sabía lo que seguiría, claro que sabía lo que él haría y también estaba segura de que estaría de acuerdo, pero, aun así… el que él lo preguntara era un poco demasiado lindo. Vergonzoso, pero lindo y, a la vez, un poco frustrante, porque quería decir que él pensaba en ella como la niña de catorce años a la que le había robado el primer beso bajo un árbol o como en la adolescente que no sabía ni la correcta pronunciación de la palabra masturbación. Pero, saben, ella ya no era la misma… no desde que él había entrado en su mente para quedarse definitivamente y causar estragos irreversibles. Soñaba con él cada noche mientras dormía y, más frecuentemente de lo que debería, también lo soñaba despierta. Ella había pasado la vida entera comportándose bien, procurando tener buenos pensamientos, ser una dama ejemplar…, pero desde que su corazón y sus ojos se habían apegado a su hermano, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vanos. Tantas y tantas fantasías que nunca diría en voz alta, que jamás confesaría a nadie y que sólo tenían a Bolt como protagonista.

Tenía diecinueve años, no catorce, ni diecisiete, y estaba segura de lo que vendría: él le daría a probar de esa cosa maravillosa llamada _sexo._

Ligeramente sonrosada, pero enternecida, acarició las marcas de su mejilla. —Lo sé… —respondió con un beso dulce.

La mano de Bolt se fue deslizando de manera audaz por uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo de forma lenta, pero firme, apretándolo suavemente. Los labios masculinos bajaron por su garganta y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer.

—Puedes decir que fue mi culpa´ttebasa —sus dedos se adentraban traviesos por la tela de su única prenda, eran pasmosamente suaves, bajándola ligeramente—, puedes decir que te obligué´ttebasa.

Himawari presionó su pie contra uno de los gemelos de su pierna, ejerciendo una tenue cantidad de fuerza, la suficiente para mostrar su descontento. —No voy a mentir —gimió cuando el índice juguetón de su hermano delineó sus labios íntimos. Lo haló nuevamente hacía ella, uniendo sus bocas—. Quiero hacerlo, quiero compartir toda la culpa… y todo el crédito de lo que va a pasar —susurró apasionada, con un deje de picardía en su voz.

Bolt movió varios dedos superficialmente sobre su sexo, encontrándola húmeda y caliente. Se acomodó mejor sobre su codo, su cuerpo posicionado casi enteramente sobre ella, mientras observaba cada uno de sus gestos; definitivamente Himawari era un libro abierto a la hora de la verdad. Cada uno de las contracciones leves de su rostro, su ceño adorablemente fruncido y sus su boquita entreabierta, tenían efecto directo sobre su propia excitación. Él mantuvo esa mirada viciosa sobre ella todo el tiempo, absorbiendo cada una de sus reacciones.

—Bolt… —Ah, y la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre… eso era fuego. Para ese entonces, Bolt empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos, lenta, muy lentamente, encontrando un camino estrecho, pero muy dispuesto. Himawari se arqueó, extasiada—Por favor…

Sonrió malicioso; ella siempre decía _'por favor_´, siempre le rogaba, descubrió que era su forma inconsciente de contarle lo excitada que estaba, y no era que se quejara, porque la verdad sea dicha: le gustaba tenerla rogando. Sólo por eso hizo más lento el movimiento de vaivén que llevaba hasta ahora… despacio y profundo. —¿Por favor qué?

Himawari soltó un gritito agudo al momento en que comenzó a raspar el pulgar por su clítoris de forma circular. La besó para ahogar sus suspiros. Ella apretaba las manos sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndose con fuerza. —¿Por favor qué? —repitió, con tono demandante.

—M-Más…

—¿Más rapido´ttebasa? —jugó con ella, aplicando velocidad en su interior.

—¡Ahm, s-sí!

—¿O… más duro? —hizo lo propio, reduciendo la rapidez, pero llegando lo más profundo posible.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la quijada femenina y él la lamió.

—M-más… —fue lo único que logró salir débilmente de su boquita.

Bolt era tirano. En serio podía llegar a ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.

—¿M-más? —fingió estar confundido—Ah, ¡más dedos´ttebasa!

Y entonces introdujo sorpresivamente otro, recibiendo gustoso el dolor de las uñas de Himawari clavándose en la piel de sus hombros. Ella se contrajo del más puro placer, dejando salir un profundo y largo gemido. Internamente estaba aliviado de que no hubiese signos de dolor en su rostro. Estaba tan aliviado, que se inclinó para mordisquear dulcemente el lóbulo de su pequeño oído con los labios. Sus dedos entraban y salían lentamente de ella, recibiendo movimientos ansiosos de cadera.

—Me detendré… —avisó después de unos segundos.

—N-No… —la boquita de Himawari buscó sus labios para besarlo con suavidad, pero aun así, él sacó gentilmente ambos dedos de su interior, respondiendo a su vez con los movimientos de sus labios, recibiendo su quejido disgustado contra ellos.

Su mirada brillante de enojo le hizo sonreír. —Ey, no me veas así, mocosa —bromeó, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz, mientras se incorporaba para separarse. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su vientre porque, mierda, le encantaba sentir esta parte de su cuerpo tensándose y llevó ambas manos al cachetero que cubría su intimidad—. Antes te mentí… la verdad es que muero por verte desnuda, Himawari —le confesó. Y lo hizo; desnudarla.

Haló audazmente el material por sus muslos preciosos, por el nudo de sus rodillas, acarició sus gemelos y, finalmente, los deslizó por sus preciosos pies. Entonces pudo verla, a su hermana totalmente entregada, acalorada, excitada y desnuda. Y fue mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Himawari gimió suavemente cuando él hundió la nariz en sus muslos. Una pequeña humedad había llegado hasta ellos, y Bolt conservó devotamente la esencia en su memoria. Gentilmente, besó su piel de porcelana, la de la cara interna de sus muslos y, aunque Himawari se estremeció y pensó que él llegaría hasta su pelvis, él no lo hizo. Diablos, lo hubiera hecho con gusto…, pero había un muy extenso problema en sus bóxer que desde hace un tiempo lo había venido torturando.

Se acostó nuevamente sobre ella, devorando su boca con el hambre feroz de un náufrago. —No aguanto… —gruñó suavemente, tomando una de sus piernas largas y subiéndola ligeramente sobre su cadera, buscando acoplarse a su cuerpo. La fricción, aún con la delgada tela protegiéndola del ataque, la hizo gemir audiblemente.

Él empezó a imitar el movimiento de penetración suavemente, buscando acostumbrarla, prepararla aunque fuera un poco para la verdadera.

—Himawari…

Ella también se movía contra él, y pudo ver en sus ojos que no era el único desesperado. —Bolt… _por favor_ —le besó la quijada—, quiero tenerte pronto…

Y no fue más. Ella lo liberó de su abrazo para que pudiese arrodillarse y, rápidamente, él se desprendió de la única cosa que le impedía observar por completo su desnudez. Himawari agradeció el haberlo visto antes, porque ahora estaba un poco menos sorprendida al verlo… un poco. No sabía sobre el tamaño de… bueno, del 'ego masculino', pero definitivamente el de su hermano no debía ser de los menores.

Lo miró a los ojos y, por un instante, estuvo segura de que en ese momento él estaba un poco más nervioso que ella. Luego, lo entendió realmente: él estaba preocupado de herirla.

Conmovida, estiró los brazos en una invitación y, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos de nuevo, lo besó dulcemente, transfiriéndole todo el deseo que sentía, todo el amor reprimido por años que deseaba liberar al fin. Cualquiera podría juzgarlos de sucios, de inmorales o corrompidos, pero lo que él le hacía sentir era lo más puro y generoso del mundo. Se movió sutilmente contra su pelvis, sintiendo una corriente de electricidad tan intensa que la pasmó por unos segundos. El primer contacto fue brutal y nada más fue un corto roce.

—Puede dolerte… —él susurró, uniendo sus frentes, intercambiando sus alientos. Su cejo estaba fruncido—Al diablo, lo más seguro es que te duela´ttebasa.

Tuvo un poco de miedo. —No importa —suspiró al fin, acariciando sus cabellos—, soportaré.

—Pero-

—Sshh… —un suave beso—, lo necesito, Bolt.

—Himawari…

Un segundo beso, más lento y profundo. —Te necesito… dentro de mí, bien profundo, suave, lento y fuerte… —le susurró, sintiéndose enrojecer furiosamente, viéndolo ruborizarse también, pero no se dejó vencer, ni siquiera por sus propias respiraciones agitadas—Quiero que seas el primero…

Lentamente, sus caderas se habían ido acoplando. Sus sexos rozándose ligeramente, suavemente, en suaves toques y, cuando Bolt empezó a entrar en ella, cuando empezó a hacerle el amor, sus ojos eran grises… un gris oscuro y misterioso, lleno de promesas de placer eterno. Himawari se estremeció, aferrándose a su espalda, besando su boca.

—Y el último´ttebasa —aseveró con voz áspera, ronca.

Ella se mordió el labio al sentir el miembro entrando cada vez más y más en su cavidad. —Y el último… —estuvo de acuerdo, mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda.

Bolt gruñó; podía sentir la calidez de los labios vaginales apretándose contra él, abrumándolo completamente. Era una sensación que lograba marearlo sólo con una ligera probada. Y, aunque durante su vida había tenido la guía de las novelas eróticas del sannin de los sapos que su padre coleccionaba y que Kakashi-san leían, jamás imaginó que la descripción del acto de entrar en una mujer –apenas superficialmente- pudiera significar el cielo.

El cielo, la gloria, el paraíso y las llamas de los siete infiernos al mismo tiempo.

Calló los suaves quejidos de la boquita femenina, cubriéndola con sus propios labios, saboreándola audazmente con su lengua traviesa, mientras movía más y más las caderas en su contra.

—P-puedes morderme… —jadeó, sobre su mentón—puedes arañarme todo lo que quieras también.

Ella asintió, pero Bolt dudaba que realmente estuviera escuchándolo. Se notaba un poco perdida. —M-más… —balbuceó. Y él obedeció.

Himawari arqueó la espalda, sus pechos estrechándose fuertemente contra el pecho masculino en el proceso. Ella estaba viviendo la más maravillosa sensación existente. Realmente… realmente esto la superaba. Y, aunque en un principio estaba nerviosa, descubrió que era más lo que temía que lo que verdaderamente ocurría. La incomodidad estaba allí, presente, viva, pero era superada por el placer. Y… vez tras vez, él se movía más y más, besándola, acariciando su pecho, toqueteando sus costillas, resbalando los labios por su garganta… anestesiándola hasta tal punto en que cuando el dolor llegó (mucho menos intenso de lo que su mente había augurado), Himawari a duras penas pudo quejarse.

No hubo sangre, no hubo lágrimas ni gritos. Es más, siendo totalmente honesta, debía aceptar que Bolt pareció haber sentido más dolor, porque, haciendo uso de su propia oferta, sus uñas habían desgarrado la piel de su espalda y había mordido su hombro con fuerza. Además, él parecía estar sufriendo, porque su ceño estaba demasiado fruncido y sus ojos se habían cerrado fuertemente… agregando el hecho de que él empezaba a sudar. Las gotas de sudor adornaban su frente y lo hacían lucir precioso, pero ella por un momento se preocupó. Luego, lo escuchó gruñir de una manera que no podía estar ocasionándole dolor sino algo muy contrario a ello y entonces se tranquilizó.

Él estaba finalmente enteramente en su interior y nada se podía sentir mejor. El pensamiento de que encajaban como piezas de un puzzle invadió su cabeza, la idea de que, definitivamente, habían nacido para este momento… Quizá por eso no había sido difícil, sino fácil, rápido, un desliz audaz y placentero.

Se tocaron mutuamente, intercambiaron numerosos besos húmedos, mientras uno y otro se acostumbraban a la situación.

—¿Estás bien´ttebasa…? —sus ojos, ahora grises, se abrieron exclusivamente para mirarla.

Asintió. —No dolió tanto… —respondió en un susurró, para después acariciar suavemente su espalda, los pequeños rasguños en esta—¿y a ti…? ¿te sientes bien?

Su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa. —Oh, más que bien —él se movió ligeramente en su interior, como recordándole que estaba dentro de ella, provocándole un suspiro profundo—. Nunca me había sentido mejor…

Internamente, Bolt estaba muriendo de ganas por empezar de verdad, ella podía verlo en sus ojos llenos de ansias y pasión, así que levantó una pierna para enredarla suavemente en su cadera. El solo cambio de posición le hizo retumbar el estómago, le hizo gemir, pero él entendió esto como un permiso silencioso de continuar. Inició con movimientos cortos y ligeros de adelante y atrás.

—Ahm… —los párpados de Himawari cayeron, ante el remolino ardiente que le recorría el vientre con cada ligero vaivén, pero los labios puyando su quijada le espetaron la decisión.

—Mírame… —Bolt tenía sujeta una de sus piernas (la que estaba sobre su cadera), y se sostenía con un brazo, mientras dejaba besos cortos sobre sus labios—Quiero verte a los ojos mientras te hago mía´ttebasa.

Con notoria dificultad, las pupilas azuladas se asomaron entre sus espesas pestañas. —Bo…ru…to.

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta al oírla llamarlo de esa manera tan sensual. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y de ellos no dejaban de escapar suspiros y gemidos suaves que lo hacían perder el norte. Deslizarse en su cálido interior, retroceder y volver a penetrarla era un movimiento repetitivo y largo que le estaba volviendo vicioso. Oh, definitivamente un vicioso… Jamás se cansaría de mirar esos cabellos oscuros esparcidos desordenadamente sobre los cojines y que formaban un abanico ni de sus mejillas rayadas rojas de pasión… no podría separarse tampoco de esos labios temblorosos ni del mar tormentoso ondeando en sus ojos.

—Dilo de nuevo… —ella jadeó cuando entró un poco más profundamente, ejerciendo una fuerza mayor. Bolt estaba encendido y Himawari empezaba a sentirse mareada por los escalofríos de placer que le recorrían la piel y los huesos. Estaba mareada por él, por su aroma, por el contacto de sus cuerpos. Al no tener más respuesta, Bolt la penetró firmemente de nuevo, gruñendo—: Repítelo, Himawari.

La vio parpadear, tratando desesperadamente de centrarse en su pedido. —¿Q-qué?

Lo estaba desesperando. Sagazmente, él inclinó el rostro y mordió ligeramente la piel suave de en la base de su cuello, buscando despertarla. Un ligero quejido se coló entre su respiración agitada y Bolt la sintió retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, mientras seguía invadiéndola, una y otra vez. —Bolt… Bolt, Bolt…

Funcionó.

Sintiendo su ego hinchándose abruptamente en su pecho, Bolt acarició rudamente la pierna femenina que mantenía colgada en su cadera hasta finalmente hincar los dedos en la piel tersa de su nalga. La reacción de Himawari fue inmediata; su pierna se tensó fuertemente a su alrededor, presionando su trasero con el fino pie. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que tuviese un cuerpo tan firme de kunoichi y tan suave al mismo tiempo?

Chasqueó la lengua. —Mierda…

Himawari había agarrado confianza, Bolt lo notó, y sus caderas ejercían ya un apabullante movimiento también, siguiendo el ritmo que él imponía. Le gustaba. Le gustaba porque ella se arqueaba y gemía y lo besaba cuando sentía ganas de hacerlo, le gustaba que hundiera los dedos tras sus hombros y echara la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentía que él alcanzaba un punto más sensible… Le gustaba, se sentía un cuerpo cálido, inquieto, pasional, un cuerpo vivo bajo él, no como un ser inanimado que esperaba ser tomado y ya.

Descansó el rostro en la unión entre el cuello y hombro femenino, ahogando sus propios jadeos contra su piel marcada por sus besos, raspada por sus dientes y, rápidamente, sintió las caricias en inquietas en su cabello, tras su nuca, mientras los respiros y gemidos de Himawari le golpeaban el oído y quemaban las marcas de su mejilla.

No se detenían. No podían hacerlo. Y una fina capa de sudor les cubría ya el cuerpo, haciéndolos lucir ligeramente aceitunados. Ella lo abrazaba con desenfreno, lo acariciaba extasiada, igual que él apretaba y masajeaba la tierna carne de su nalga y de su muslo.

—No sabes… no tienes idea, ni puta idea, de cuánto tiempo… —Bolt susurró entre cortados respiros sobre su quijada—estuve deseando por esto´ttebasa.

—¿E-esto?

Sus ojitos azules lo miraron con esa neblina de deseo, mientras él ya probaba suerte nuevamente con sus labios. —Esto… —raspó su lengua con la suya en un gesto altamente erótico, que le produjo un pequeño quejido—Tenerte sólo para mí´ttebasa.

Himawari lo atrajo a sí, tomándolo en un jugoso y profundo beso, enredándolo con su lengua, con su saliva, quitándole el aire. Para cuando fue imposible respirar, Bolt le estiró suavemente el labio inferior entre sus dientes y ambos compartieron luego una sonrisa tonta de complicidad, aun con sus bocas abiertas, claramente reacias a separarse por mucho tiempo. Él la miraba a los ojos y ella le respondía de igual manera en el momento en que Bolt decidió arremeter con mayor velocidad, en penetraciones más cortas. Sus suspiros y respiraciones eran ya tan frecuentes que si estuviesen en invierno, seguramente miles de nubes de aire frio podrían formarse con sus alientos.

Volvió a besar los femeninos labios rojos, esta vez usando toques suaves y lentos, ahogando apenas la cantidad de gemidos que brotaban sin permiso. —Sshh… —igualmente abrumado, Bolt subió la palma de su mano desde la firme nalga hasta el precioso seno izquierdo, amasándolo ya sin mucha consideración—Recuerda que eres mía, que me perteneces, Himawari.

Si bien Himawari gozaba de una personalidad dócil y tranquila, la sangre Uzumaki con la misma fuerza por sus venas; por esto su respuesta no fue un _"sí_" entrecortado o algo similar… No, en vez de eso, su otra pierna se ancló en las caderas masculinas en un movimiento preciso y fuerte que lo hizo soltar un gruñido gutural. Lo apresó con sus piernas dentro de ella, completamente prisionero de su calor, de su sexo. —Eres tú quien me pertenece, _Bo-ru-to-kun._

Y si eso no era lo más sensual que Bolt Uzumaki Hyüga hubiese escuchado en sus diecinueve años de vida, entonces las cinco grandes naciones podían arder gustosamente en las llamas del infierno y las ombligueras masculinas podían ponerse de moda y marcar tendencia en Konoha… lo que jamás pasaría.

Buscando ejercer nuevamente el control, cambió de posición, presionándose más contra su cuerpo tibio y pasando ambos brazos por la espalda semi arqueada, afianzándose finalmente de sus hombros. Obviamente, esto con intención de empujar más su miembro, adentrándolo en su ser de manera casi imposible. Himawari lloró, gimiendo su nombre y tensando a un nivel brutal el agarre de las piernas a su alrededor.

Bolt besó su cuello, lamió gentilmente su pulso, mientras se movía en un pequeño vaivén que se asemejaba a una caricia, pero él estaba tan hondamente unido a ella que se sentía mucho más intenso, casi dolorosamente bien, que enviaba corrientes electrizas a cada célula de su cuerpo, corrientes ligeras e intensas al mismo tiempo. Él la llenaba por completo, enteramente, y no retrocedía sino un centímetro para volver a ocuparla. —Me perteneces´ttebasa —el gruñido vibró contra su piel, escuchándose casi como una advertencia. Una amenaza que la sacudió de gusto. Himawari hundió la cabeza en el cojín, arqueándose completa, cuando sintió moviéndose en círculos. No sabía cómo, pero él lo hacía, y era algo alucinante. Él quería oírla gemir hondamente y lo logró. —Has sido mía desde que naciste… —su voz era ronca sobre su oído, su aliento se sentía cálido—desde que llegaste al mundo después de mí hace diecinueve años… y no dejaré que nadie más te tenga, ¿está claro?

Himawari clavó las uñas en la áspera piel de la espalda masculina, rodeándolo con sus brazos, sintiéndolo cada parte de su cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo, mientras respiraba, mientras gemía. Bolt era un villano; era cruel y malvado y sexy como uno, pero, al mismo tiempo era tan… bueno…

Simplemente la sacaba de órbita, así que él se vio obligado a repetir la pregunta, con un poco más de ahínco, y a llevar sus estocadas a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido y largo. —¿Está claro´ttebasa?

Un gemido fuerte, un mundo de colores. —¡Sí! C-claro… claro como el agua, pero… Ahm, Bolt… _por favor_ —ahí estaba de nuevo; su_ 'por favor'_, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa cruel de satisfacción, mientras volvía las embestidas frenéticas—, _¡por favor!_

Él podía sentir que ella se hallaba cerca del fin; lo veía en sus ojos entreabiertos, lo escuchaba en sus jadeos, lo sentía en el movimiento de sus caderas y en el sonido de sus pelvis al chocar, de sus pieles desnudas y sudadas chasqueando una con la otra. Ella quería liberación, cruda y deliciosa liberación, dulce y aliviadora liberación…

Pero él no era tan bondadoso.

Himawari se quejó profundamente cuando los movimientos frenaron de golpe y lo miró confundida y excitantemente molesta... Los cabellos de su flequillo se apegaban a la piel de su frente debido al sudor. —¿Qué quieres de mí, Himawari? —Bolt comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez lento, muy, muy despacio, y muy profundo. Saliendo, entrando—¿Cómo quieres que te haga el amor? Lo olvidé´ttebasa.

No lo había olvidado en absoluto_. 'Bien profundo, suave, lento y fuerte… Quiero que seas el primero_', ella había dicho.

Sus piecitos se frotaban inquietos, se retorcían con ansiedad. Los sintió presionando fuerte sus glúteos y sonrió, porque ella no podía ni hablar. —¿Profundo…? —la embistió hasta el fondo, jalándola suavemente de los hombros para lograrlo, recibiendo un gemido agudo como respuesta—¿o era suave y lento…? —la amó de esa forma, fingiendo estar pensativo—¿o era… cómo era lo otro? ¿fuerte?

—¡Y duro!

Himawari se apretó a los músculos de su espalda. Se sentía como una muñequita indefensa, como una esclava y al mismo tiempo como la reina… ¿Contradictorio? Al diablo, ellos eran así.

—Estoy seguro de que no dijiste duro antes´ttebasa.

—Pero lo digo ahora… —se movió contra él, hallándose desesperada—Así lo quiero… duro… rápido.

Bolt soltó una risa retorcida y distorsionada, pero increíblemente sensual, antes de alcanzar su boca y besarla, antes de lamer su quijada, mientras afianzaba el agarre en sus pequeños hombros y se dispuso a embestirla como deseaba, a tomarla con rapidez. Los pies de Himawari se desplazaron lentamente por sus muslos, hasta enrollarse suavemente cerca de sus rodillas, porque ella quería dejarle libertad para que se moviera a gusto.

Rápido. Penetración tras penetración, sin tiempo a nada, sin tiempo para tomar aire, sin descanso alguno. Una tras otra en las que Himawari se retorcía de placer, gemía del más puro gusto carnal, gritaba de la satisfacción más grande. Bolt la acompañaba con roncos gemidos, con palabras ardientes en su oído y con besos humedos sobre su piel.

No había nada semejante. No había lugar en el mundo en el que quisiesen estar fuera de los brazos del otro.

Y ella llenaba el salón con quejidos demandantes de _"más, más"_ y de _"por favor"._ Ella siempre pedía el favor.

Finalmente, tras una fuerte y profunda estocada que parecía igual a las otras, pero que no lo fue, Himawari dejó de rogar, porque sus labios estuvieron muy ocupados exhalando el gemido más sonoro y agudo de la noche, el grito más vibrante. Sus ojos azules se cerraron fuertemente y su cabeza se inclinó tanto hacia atrás, contra la superficie acolchada, que por un momento Bolt temió que fuese a quebrarse la nuca. —¡Bolt!

—Sí, mi amor, siéntelo… —las paredes calientes del sexo femenino lo apretaron fuerte, abrazando toda su extensión de una forma que le comprimía hasta las entrañas. Loco de placer, aún sintiéndola venirse en un potente orgasmo, Bolt continuó deslizándose con esfuerzo en su interior, insistente, vicioso.

—Ah, ah… —Himawari tiró de su cabello, acercándolo para besarle la boca, para que le sirviera de alivio durante su explosión, y él la respondió con avidez, beneficiándose también, porque no tardó en seguirla hasta el clímax.

—¡Himawari…!

Sus dedos se crisparon sobre los hombros femeninos mientras se hundía por última vez, derramándose en su húmedo interior. Eso sí era el cielo; su miembro punzante siendo acariciado por la carne suave dentro de ella… liberándose al fin de toda la excitación contenida. Hubo fuegos, fuegos artificiales, y fuegos ardientes de incendio y sus ojos quedaron sin luz por unos segundos… Nunca antes la frase _'el placer ciega'_ había tomado una forma tan literal.

Bolt no se preocupó por salir de ella para desperdiciar su semen sobre los cojines. Su hermana tenía un asunto con su periodo, esa cosa que les da a las mujeres, y desde los quince años había tenido que tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. No conocía detalles, porque… bueno, de eso se encargaban ella y su mamá (su papá casi que corría apenas oía hablar sobre ello), pero sabía que no había riesgo en su situación.

Usando su último gramo de fuerzas, salió de ella con agonía. Se hundió en su cuello y, en seguida, sintió los largos dedos acariciando su espalda en un abrazo cariñoso. Ella temblaba. Él también, más ligeramente. Y ambos estuvieron así, juntos, unidos y temblorosos por un instante eterno.

No pudiendo calcular cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que ella empezase a acariciarle el cabello… Bolt podía sentir el latir de su pequeño corazón contra su mejilla; constante, potente, tierno.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño´ttebasa? —susurró.

—No… —él estaba recostado en su pecho y los salvajes mechones rozaban la quijada fémina con pequeñas cosquillas. Himawari corrió algunos cabellos rubios pegados en su frente con sus dedos, logrando despejarla para dejar un corto beso en la piel pegajosa—, quédate así un poco más.

La abrazó un poco más, siendo cuidadoso con no sofocar demasiado su cuerpecito con su propio peso y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos finos que le acariciaban el cuero cabelludo, que bajaban suavemente por su nuca y masajeaban parte de su espalda… relajándolo lentamente.

—Bolt…

Su voz sonó un poco extraña, ligeramente congestionada, pero no le tomó importancia. Después de todo, seguramente seguía afectada por su intensa actividad.

—¿Qué sucede…? —acarició suavemente la curva de su cintura.

—¿Me amas tanto como dices…?

—No —sonrió—, te amo más de lo que digo´ttebasa.

El pecho de Himawari se hinchó considerablemente y Bolt se sostuvo de los brazos para mirar su rostro, pero no se esperó ver sus ojos cristalinos ni las marcas de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Ella estaba llorando. Ella había estado llorando todo el tiempo.

—¿Himawari? —la llamó preocupado, besando dulcemente la piel húmeda—, ¿qué está mal? ¿acaso fui muy rudo? ¿te lastimé? Respóndeme… ¿estás herida?

Ella negó levemente, su naricita tornándose ligeramente más roja. Bolt no supo distinguir si la causa eran el llanto o un rubor.

Unió sus labios con delicadeza. —¿Entonces por qué lloras´ttebasa?

Los dedos femeninos subieron hasta su rostro y acariciaron sus mejillas de tal forma que el simple tacto casi le obliga a cerrar los ojos. Bolt suspiró, siendo presa también de su mirada cariñosa, de su susurro cálido: —Supongo que… de gusto también se llora —ella dijo y lo siguiente que él supo es que la estaba besando de nuevo, acariciándole los costados con suavidad, con ligereza, sin prisas y sin afanes, simplemente… tocando su piel, saboreando su boca.

Después, ella estaba recostada en su pecho, sus cuerpos juntos y las piernas enredadas. Ambos miraban tenían la mirada en las estrellas, y el brazo de Bolt rodeaba los hombros de Himawari, sus dedos acariciaban en roces su espalda. Habían cambiado de lugares.

—Este lugar es precioso…

Sonrió con sus palabras.

—Es un observatorio que no se ha inaugurado siquiera —le contó—. Nuestro padre me pidió ayuda con los planes hace tiempo y siempre me he mantenido informado sobre los avances… Cuando llegamos a Ame, me dijeron que estaba listo y, en seguida, vine corriendo —la apretó suavemente para besarle la frente—. Quería mirar las estrellas junto a ti´ttebasa.

Himawari trazaba círculos delicados sobre su pecho. —Me siento un poco mal… —confesó, segundos después—Quiero decir, tú preparaste todo esto… y yo no te obsequié nada por tu cumpleaños.

¿Era en serio?

—¿Bromeas? —rió— Me diste el mejor regalo del mundo´ttebasa.

Ella se sonrojó como una amapola. Era curiosamente tímida. —T-Te compraré algo lindo, lo prometo.

Bolt pasó la lengua contra su hilera superior de dientes, pensativo y travieso. —¿Y qué tal si te compras algo lindo para ti… —susurró—y lo usas para mí?

—¡Bolt!

Ella lo golpeó con suavidad y, en seguida ambos estallaron en risas. Pero que constara que Bolt lo sugería en serio… él sólo se rió por el gritito de Himawari.

En fin, después de unos momentos, el cansancio comenzó a materializarse. Himawari sentía sus propios parpados pesados y, cuando Bolt se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado del salón para alcanzar el apagador, completamente desnudo, exhibiendo sus maravillosos dotes varoniles, Himawari no pudo evitar suspirar. De gusto, pero también de la impresión: nada más separarse de él ese corto periodo de tiempo le costaba… ¿cómo haría entonces al día siguiente?

Sintió que su vida se partía en ese instante en 'antes de hacer el amor con Bolt Uzumaki' y en después, pero decidió no pensarlo mucho, mientras sentía nuevamente el calor del cuerpo de su hermano junto a ella, abrazándola, y se arrunchó contra su pecho.

Allí, en la oscuridad, bajo la vista de las estrellas lejanas y titilantes, Himawari murmuró suavemente:

—Te amo, _Nii-san._


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**Advertencia: Incesto. Si no les gusta la temática es mejor no leer.**

**Clasificación: M.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS GAME.<strong>

**21.**

** .**

* * *

><p>Bolt Uzumaki Hyüga se removió ligeramente aun sintiéndose presa del sueño. Hundió el rostro en una superficie esponjosa y el intoxicante aroma a romero le llenó al instante. Fue entonces que recordó todo. Al reconocer el olor del cabello azulado de Himawari contra su mejilla, las imágenes fueron llegando, una a una, en un demencial torrente de luces, hasta su mente; Himawari sonriendo. Himawari sonrojada, Himawari bailando, Himawari riendo, Himawari gimiendo, Himawari rogando por más, Himawari llorando…<p>

Casi tuvo que incorporarse para tomar aire, porque de repente todo daba vueltas, pero no lo hizo sólo porque existía primero la necesidad de confirmar que todo había sido real. Levantó un poco el rostro sólo para observarla. Ella estaba boca abajo y el cabello oscuro cubría su cara, bañaba también parte de su espalda, ambos de sus brazos se hallaban flexionados y eran usados como una especie de almohada, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo desnudo se estiraba deliciosamente sobre la poco convencional cama. Bolt mantenía un agarre suave en la curva de la cintura femenina, el cual apretó, y descubrió que había estado descansando sobre su suave espalda todo el tiempo.

Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios a la vez que depositaba besos gentiles y dulces sobre la piel blanca de sus pequeños omóplatos, bajando ligeramente por su delgada columna. Ella sabía a mujer y olía a sexo. Y no había lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera despertar más que en su cuerpo cálido y delicado.

Escuchó un suspiro brotar tembloroso, como si estuviese consciente del trabajo de sus labios, así que estiró una mano para despejar lentamente su rostro precioso, para mirarla. Pero no era así. Estaba dormida profundamente, los diamantes ocultos bajo sus parpados, sus labios rojos entreabiertos y sus mejillas sanamente pálidas. Por un instante se dedicó a contemplarla y, luego, depositó una dulce caricia en su cabello un poco enmarañado. Ella era perfecta incluso en las madrugadas.

Durante la noche, Bolt había despertado una vez y fue lo suficientemente listo para levantarse y cubrir nuevamente el techo del salón con el material negro apenas al espichar un botón, porque previó que los rayos del sol les causarían molestias en la mañana. Se alegraba de haberlo hecho, en serio, porque le ponía de muy mal humor no despertar por voluntad propia sino por el fastidio de la luz sobrepasando sus parpados y, además, odiaría que eso también le sucediese a Himawari… No quería que el sol la despertara, pero ahora mismo quería despertarla él. Era raro, es decir, mientras la observaba no pudo reprimir la sensación de anhelo que le sacudía el estómago; quería que abriera los ojos, quería ver el azul de sus iris, quería ver su parpadear perezoso y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que permaneciese así, estática, quieta, dormida, con esa expresión serena que merecía ser retratada y exhibida en una galería de arte.

Finalmente, tomó la decisión de dejarla tranquila. Tomó un pequeño respiro y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, siendo cuidadoso de no perturbarla y, no sin esfuerzo, se separó lentamente de su cuerpo.

Le encantaría permanecer tumbado con ella para siempre, pero había cosas que el hermano mayor tenía que hacer, cosas importantes. Sin embargo, antes de eso, Bolt visualizó su camisa negra en el suelo y sonrió. Él había hecho una promesa, así que se levantó, la tomó y la usó para cubrir parcialmente a Himawari. Aunque le divertía pensar en ella despertando, recordando y avergonzándose al descubrirse desnuda y sin nada disponible para taparse y, como la conocía, sabía que ella empezaría a balbucear, se pondría roja como un tomate y se le llenarían los ojitos de lágrimas… Era Himawari después de todo y, aunque la noche anterior se hubiese dejado llevar, lo más probable es que con el despertar su reacción fuese como él la imaginaba. Era tentadora la idea de verla en ese momento, pero también… Ah, Bolt se mordió el labio, se veía tan malditamente sexy con su camisa cubriéndole parcialmente desde la espalda hasta sus glúteos, la tela oscura contrastando de forma preciosa con su piel clara. Otro cuadro merecedor de ser expuesto.

Con un suspiro perezoso se rascó la cabeza y luego, decidiendo que no encontraría rápidamente los bóxer que quién sabe debajo de qué cojín habrían terminado, tomó el pantalón naranjado y, de espaldas a su hermana dormida, empezó a ponérselos para partir a su tarea antes de que ella desper-

—¿Nii-san…?

…tara.

Ay, mierda. Sus latidos de repente se aceleraron ante la vocecita pastosa y delicada. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo internamente sin ninguna razón en específico.

—¿Por qué estás vestido?

No hubo pizca de reproche en su tono. Su voz era suave y rasposa, pintaba sincera curiosidad. Bolt se giró, topándose con una imagen preciosa de Himawari observándolo con los parpados ligeramente caídos, las cejas un poco más juntas y la mejilla estrecha aún contra el antebrazo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio… Ella lucía tan adorable. Adorable y tentadora, ¿cómo diablos lograba eso?

Se sentó nuevamente en su "cama", volviéndose en su dirección, apoyándose con una de las manos en el colchón y le sonrió, tranquilizador. —Vuelve a dormir, es temprano —le aconsejó, no atreviéndose siquiera a estirar la mano para apartar un indomable mechón de cabello oscuro que acariciaba su mejilla, pues temía de su fuerte poder de atracción. Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto, obviamente tomándose a mal el que la mandase a dormir cuando él se estaba vistiendo y dando claras muestras de marcharse. Por un momento, vio el reproche en sus pupilas azuladas y soltó una risa. Volvían a ser los niños de antes. —Joder, iba por el desayuno antes de que despertaras, para que fuera sorpresa —respondió, con un bufido—, pero claro, tienes que venir tú, abrir esos ojazos y echar todos mis planes al caño´ttebasa.

Incorporándose apenas, siendo también irritantemente cuidadosa para que la tela oscura no le resbalara de los hombros, Himawari se sostuvo con los brazos, esbozando una muy fingida mueca de pesar. —Es que tus planes nunca funcionan, Bolt.

—Pues que equivocada estás, Himawari —una sonrisa maliciosa torció la boca masculina, sus ojos brillaron antes de usar un tono más divertido y ronco—; Anoche uno de ellos fue todo un éxito.

Vio sus mejillas tomando rápidamente un tinte rojizo y sonrió aún más, satisfecho por haberla abochornado, pero sorpresivamente ella lo retó. Sonrojada y con ojos temblorosos, pero lo retó al pronunciar lentamente: —Uno de mil.

Una risa ronca se le escapó de los labios, mientras echaba al diablo su determinación de no tocarla para poder largarse a por algo de comer. De repente, no sentía tanta hambre. —Altanera —susurró, acercando la nariz a su fino cuello. Ella acomodó el cuerpo de medio lado, recibiéndolo contra sí en silenciosa excitación, soltando apenas un liviano suspiro y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una ola de calor recorrió la espina dorsal del joven Uzumaki al sentir la parte frontal de su hermana raspándose gentilmente con su propia piel, a la vez que él le propinaba un mordisco amable en aquel punto sensible cerca de su dulce quijada, exigiéndole en silencio que se arqueara un poco. Apenas lo hubo hecho, habló en su pequeño oído, besándolo de paso. —Provocadora —le acusó.

Himawari jadeó suavemente al escucharlo, pensando fuertemente en que el provocador era él. Con Bolt azorando su oreja, su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula, con sus manos ásperas tocando ya con confianza la piel de sus costados, empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, muy ansiosa. Él no estaba en una posición dominante, no se encontraba sobre ella y, sin embargo, se sentía tan sometida, tan agradablemente esclavizada. El mareo la golpeó de forma placentera. —I-Incitador —respondió, depositando acertadamente un beso en su firme quijada, pasando los dedos por los músculos formados y relajados de sus omoplatos. Lo sentía cálido y acogedor entre sus brazos y, al mismo tiempo, la hacía sentir confortable, aliviada.

No podía creerlo. Su mente no iba lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar el ritmo de su cuerpo, el ritmo de la realidad; el día anterior –justo el día en el que se cumplió su año diecinueve en la Tierra- estaba frustrada, triste y terriblemente melancólica por su hogar, mientras que ahora, el día después de su cumpleaños, estaba en los brazos del hombre más apuesto y valiente del universo, del más divertido y espectacular, el más torpemente pasional, el que poseía la risa más contagiosa, siendo acariciada por sus protectoras manos, extasiada por la sensación exquisita de sus labios sobre su piel. Sentía como si todas las emociones la desbordaran, como si, de un instante a otro, tuviera la capacidad de caminar entre las nubes, de columpiarse en los rayos del sol… y se estremeció involuntariamente ante el pensamiento de que la pequeña burbujita que habían creado en aquel observatorio, exclusiva de los dos, tendría que romperse en algún momento. No quería pensar. Le asustaba pensar. Sin ser totalmente consciente, sintió los ojos que se le llenaban de lágrimas. En ese mismo instante, Bolt se separaba ligeramente para mirarla y sus azules pupilas aperladas le observaron con un gesto confuso que cubría infructuosamente su preocupación.

Se sintió tonta. Y sensible. Se obligó a sorberse las gotas saladas que amenazaban por desbordarse y le acarició las orejas. —N-No voy a llorar esta vez —estuvo orgullosa de su voz a pesar del inicial tartamudeo, además agregó una pequeña sonrisa.

Los atrayentes ojos de Bolt eran un bálsamo ligero para su alma. ¿Por qué con él todo se tenía que sentir tan bien? ¿Por qué el mundo paraba de girar cuando se adentraba en el mar de sus pupilas?

¿Por qué estar desnuda al lado de su hermano la sacudía internamente como un torbellino y, contrariamente, le resultaba tan natural?

—Eso es una buena cosa —él asintió, dándole un toque humorístico a sus palabras—. Resulta estresante soportar a una niña llorona´ttebasa.

—No soy una niña llorona.

—Lo eres, Himawari-_chan_.

Estaban cerca, no tan cerca como hace unos segundos, pero seguía siendo bastante cerca y Bolt pudo observar en primera fila el instante mismo en que los cachetitos de Himawari se tiñeron de rojo. Sabía que nunca podría dejar de enojarse cada vez que agregaba el _"chan"_ a su nombre y confirmarlo sólo lo hizo sonreír. La conocía tanto. Con ese pensamiento, subió una mano y envió un mechón de brillante cabello azulado tras su oreja. Ella estaba sonrojada aún, pero Bolt sabía que ahora estaba ligeramente avergonzada. —La más llorona de todas las lloronas. Lloraste en nuestro primer día de clase, lloraste cuando rompí _accidentalmente_ esa muñeca horrible que te regaló Inojin por tu octavo cumpleaños y también cuando ese perro gigante te confundió con un rico filete andante y te persiguió por toda la aldea-

—Fue a ti a quien persiguió —le interrumpió, riendo—, y era un cachorro diminuto lleno de ternura.

Él rodó los ojos. —Era un engendro del infierno, pero vale, vamos a dejarlo así por ahora —hizo una mueca resignada, que rápidamente cambió a una expresión despreocupada—, el punto es que lloras por cada cosa. Tus ojitos azules siempre se nublan de repente en el momento menos esperado… ¿Recuerdas que lloraste cuando papá fue nombrado hokage? —ella abrió la boca, pero la ignoró—¿Y recuerdas que también lo hiciste en ese tiempo en que nos graduamos de la academia y cuando nos hicimos chunnin? Yo lo recuerdo… Llegaste moqueando a mi habitación, pidiéndome que te dejara dormir conmigo porque tenías pesadillas con el Bosque de la Muerte. Lucías tan tonta. ¿Y recuerdas todas esas veces que te metías en mi cama cuando sabías que dormía, todo porque había una tormenta o porque veías sombras en tu armario o porque escuchabas ruidos imaginarios?

Estaba enojándola a propósito.

—No te burles de mí, Bolt… —su ceño se frunció de manera adorable, pero él contuvo las ganas de reír y abrazarla.

—No me burlo, Himawari —dijo, divertido—, ¿pero no eres tú la que lagrimea con cada película rosa y romanticona que pasan por ahí´ttebasa?

Vio la vergüenza y la ira mezclándose furiosamente en sus iris azules. Le encantaba eso, sabía que ella le respondería, sabía que dejaría a su lado Uzumaki tomar las riendas. Efectivamente fue así; su ceja oscura se arqueó. —Pues al menos no soy la que grita como niñita asustada en cada Casa del Terror que llega a Konoha.

Conocían tanto uno del otro que tenía un arsenal muy grande de cosas que podían sacar a flote. Himawari podría mencionar en algún momento, por ejemplo, la frecuencia con la que Bolt olvidaba sus calzoncillos colgando en la ducha y él a su vez podría responder con algo referente a aquellas bragas de algodón rosadas llena de ositos cariñositos que se habían colado por error entre su ropa limpia. En fin, sería una guerra eterna.

Pero Bolt sonrió, cínico. —Grito, pero no lloro.

Casi muere con su cara de frustración. Ella podía tratar de ocultarlo, pero la verdad es que la estaba volviendo loca. ¡Era tan irritante cuando se lo proponía! Y Bolt se lo proponía muy seguido, era su naturaleza. Sin encontrar una frase audaz para el contraataque, murmuró apresurada lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y, por primera vez, se sintió satisfecha de hacerlo sonrojar: —¿Ah, sí? P-pues yo sí que te vi llorar cuando mirabas la novela de las tres con mamá.

—E-eso… —carraspeó—eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no —él negó con la cabeza—. Porque tú eres la más llorona de Konoha. Y punto´ttebasa.

Si ellos no fuesen hermanos, seguramente esta conversación tan ridícula nunca se hubiera dado, pero dado que lo eran ésta resultaba inevitable. Y el resultado:

—Chouchou llora mucho más…

—¿Chouchou también llora cuando le hacen el amor?

El rostro de Himawari se contrajo en un gesto rubicundo, sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto; ¿Debería avergonzarse por haber llorado la noche anterior? Mierda, sí, era tan, pero tan vergonzoso, ¡por qué había tenido que hacerlo! ¡estaba con Bolt, y Bolt nunca dejaría pasar algo así! Era dulce y tierno cuando quería, sensual y romántico, pero por sobre todas las cosas él era un molestoso innato. Y aparte era su hermano. Su hermano gemelo. Y si los hermanos no estaban para burlarse de cada cosa, entonces vete tú a saber para qué estaban. Tomó aire, sintiéndose frustrada y muy molesta, pero también abochornada consigo misma. Él había acortado un poco las distancias, con una sonrisa que se le antojaba orgullosa.

Poniendo las manos en el pecho masculino para apartarlo, Himawari respondió: —Y cómo se supone que yo lo sepa. No me he acostado con ella.

—Cierto. Eso sólo lo haces conmigo´ttebasa.

La oración la sacudió ligeramente. Bolt era el único en su vida, hablando de manera sexual… Bueno, en realidad, hablando de cualquier manera, pero… ¿ella era la única en la de él?... Es decir, él era tan guapo, y tenía tantas chicas muriendo por él y… bien, estaba Sarada –aunque honestamente no creía que algo hubiese pasado con ella-, y seguramente que también debía contar a todas las chicas que se encontraría en las muy frecuentes y largas misiones a las que su padre lo enviaba. Chicas a las que él salvaba, cargaba en brazos y a las que le sonreía como el héroe perfecto de una película fantasiosa…

Por alguna razón, el pensar en ello aumentó un poco más su irritación.

Él la había amado durante mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero y si… Ay, Dios, era tan egoísta, pero lo quería sólo para ella. Deseaba ser desde siempre la única en todos los aspectos de su vida.

—Lo hacía —dijo, desviando la mirada—. No volverá a pasar, Nii-san.

Bolt parpadeó. Seguidamente comprendió que era suficiente de jugar con ella. —Hey, no te enojes, Himawari —él habló tranquilo, conciliador—. Realmente me gusta que llores, no te preocupes.

Tonto.

Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto.

—Eso ya no importa —se removió, dándole la espalda—, p-porque no volveré a llorar nunca frente a ti.

Hubo un momento de profundo silencio. Justo cuando ella empezaba a sentir la vergüenza y el calor de sus emociones molestas apaciguándose lentamente, con suave calma… justo cuando el silencio de Bolt le hizo pensar que estaría a punto de disculparse o de, al menos, decir algo medianamente serio, algo medianamente decente, él la abrazó por atrás y ella pudo sentir la sonrisa torcida presionándose contra su oído.

—O sea que seguirás haciéndolo de todas formas, sólo que a escondidas —el susurró la erizó—, Llo-ro-na.

Se removió en sus brazos, sintiéndose salvaje, pero él no le permitió liberarse, estrechó más el contacto y soltó una risa tan divertida que sólo logró ponerla más de los nervios, ¡se burlaba de ella cada vez más y más! —Usaré un rasengan, Bolt… —advirtió en un susurro—o, mejor, te haré el jutsu _Mil años de dolor _si no me sueltas. _Suéltame _—se sacudió fuertemente, pero él le aprisionó las manos contra su propio vientre, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos a la altura de su cintura, usando un agarre firme.

Sentía la respiración acompasada en su oído, en su cuello, y el varonil pecho pegándose a su espalda le hizo temblar. Quiso creer que era de rabia. —¿Cómo lo harás? —los labios se juntaron suavemente con la piel suave de sus hombros, desde donde agregó: —Que yo sepa, para hacer jutsus necesitas de estas manitas que… —fingió pesar— Ah, las tengo atrapadas´ttebasa.

Y ella lo odió un poco.

Pero también lo amó, porque se sentía tan increíble sentirlo tan cerca, aprisionándola, sometiéndola, teniéndola a su merced, completamente desnuda… Algo de erótico tenía la situación, mucho de erótico en realidad.

Intentó zafar las manos, desenredar los dedos de los suyos, pero sólo logró que él la apretara más. —Me haces daño… —susurró, sintiéndose un poco sin aliento, cuando Bolt repasó suavemente con la lengua un pequeño chupón en el costado de su cuello, producto de la noche anterior.

—Mentirosa.

Se sonrojó levemente. Era verdad, él no la estaba hiriendo para nada, simplemente fue un esfuerzo por liberarse. Un vano esfuerzo. Suspirando, decidió no rendirse aún. —En serio, Bolt, suéltame... déjame ir o… o —sintió el suave mordisqueó en su lóbulo, junto al vibrante gruñido de _"¿O qué´ttebasa?" _lo que casi la derrite. Apenas pudo continuar, apenas pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, pero no es que estuviese muy orgullosa de sus palabras—o… v-voy a llorar, y tú… n-no querrás soportar eso.

En un momento, pareció que Bolt había aflojado el agarre de sus manos y, aprovechando, Himawari las movió nuevamente, pero lo subestimó; él no estaba para nada desconcentrado y, en cambio, las atrapó con más firmeza. Él era rudo, pero las manos fuertes, grandes y cálidas cubriendo sus dedos delgados y largos, manteniéndolas presas contra la piel de su vientre plano y, a estas alturas, ardiente, se sentía demasiado bien…

El silencio aumentó sus nervios. Si él no estaba hablando, sólo podía significar que estaba pensando, y cuando Bolt pensaba era peligroso. Porque él era inteligente, muy inteligente, y justo en esa situación ella no tenía la habilidad de seguir a su mente. El comportamiento de Bolt podía parecer producto de un intelecto básico, no demasiado elaborado, pero Himawari sabía la verdad; él era calculador. No siempre, claro está, muchas veces se dejaba simplemente guiar por sus emociones, pero… le asustaba cuando Bolt usaba su capacidad contra ella.

Lo único que oía era su propia respiración y veía sus propios pechos bajando y subiendo suavemente al ritmo de la respiración. Estaba enloqueciendo con el silencio; prefería mil veces tenerlo riendo a carcajada abierta junto a ella, prefería que se burlase.

Justo cuando había decidido llamarlo, tratar de girarse al menos, o incluso gritarle para que se viera obligado a responderle, sintió un aliento caliente golpeando la piel de su nuca que la congeló por completo; la respiración del hombre rubio estaba agitada y, a pesar de que trataba de acompasarla con esfuerzo, le fue imposible no notar el grado de intranquilidad en él. Entonces supo que su silencio no se debía a que estuviese maquinando planes malvados, sino a que estaba intentando contenerse.

Él estaba inquieto y alterado tras ella, entonces apenas con un ligero movimiento de sus caderas hacia atrás, Himawari confirmó sus sospechas al sentir el roce de algo duro contra su trasero. El contacto tuvo el efecto de despertarlo. Bolt exhaló aire caliente casi sobre su oído y le apretó las manos. —Hay algo… —dijo muy bajo—algo que no te he dicho nunca… Un secreto´ttebasa.

—¿Q-qué secreto, Nii-san?

La adosó completamente contra su cuerpo viril, moviéndola como si de una muñeca se tratase, y la pequeña Uzumaki no pudo ya contener un suave gemido de placer, que se vio ahogado nada más con su bisbiseo: —Las niñas lloronas me calientan´ttebasa.

La sangre le subió a la cabeza. La sólida erección, aún entre los pantalones de Bolt, pero bien posicionada entre sus nalgas, logró aturdirla. —E-espera… —se removió, inquieta, impaciente por liberarse, pero consiguiendo únicamente frotarse contra el culpable de su situación, agravándola. Él gruñó y ella se mordió el labio.

Bolt empezó a besarle dulcemente la mejilla a medida que adoptaba un movimiento lento sobre su trasero. Sus caras estaban cerca, pero aunque trató impaciente de girar el rostro para besarlo en la boca, la posición no se lo permitía; la mejilla rugosa y rayada se presionaba suavemente en la suya, rasa y delicada. Respiraron. Suspiraron. Se mantuvieron estáticos por un breve momento, hasta que las manos de Bolt dejaron las suyas con lentitud, liberándola, y ella descubrió que en realidad no deseaba tal libertad; necesitaba que él le controlara las manos, porque no sabía en dónde podría ponerlas, no había lugar, y ansiaba absurdamente posarlas en algo, preferiblemente en alguna parte del cuerpo bronceado de su hermano. Cuando él subió la mano derecha y le apretó el mismo pecho, Himawari halló la solución a su problema, cubriendo la gran palma con sus gráciles dedos. Gimió, abochornada; —G-Gírame.

Pero eso no estaba en sus planes. Definitivamente no cabía esa posibilidad. Su risa fue ronca. —¿Por qué debería´ttebasa? —la otra mano, la izquierda, acarició el liso abdomen femenino, deslizándose hasta el tesoro entre sus piernas, provocándole un estremecimiento—Si te tengo justo donde quiero…

—B-Bolt… —ella se quejó de forma deliciosa, aferrándose a su brazo—, n-no es justo.

—La vida no es justa, Himawari-_chan. _

Y de nuevo vinieron esas sensaciones caóticas cuando los dedos de su hermano la recorrieron suavemente, apenas frotando con delicadeza el hueso de su intimidad. Cerró los ojos. Era como si el fuego ardiente en su bajo vientre se esparciera locamente por cada parte de su cuerpo. Era increíble, pero decidió no quedarse tranquila y sumisa, sólo recibiendo sus caricias, deseosa y acalorada, no quería darle tal satisfacción, así que en un esfuerzo casi desesperado por actuar de alguna manera se frotó contra su cubierta erección, aun sabiendo que aquello posiblemente resultaría contraproducente. Fuerte, de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar mostrar el efecto que tenía la propia acción sobre sí misma.

El gruñido en su oído la hizo sentir orgullosa, pero tal sensación de superioridad no duró sino hasta que Bolt abrió sus labios vaginales con su índice y corazón, desprotegiendo totalmente el pequeño clítoris para atacarlo en seguida con circulares movimientos alucinantes. Ella sollozó con dulce placer, removiéndose más intensamente contra sus pantalones, con la insistente decisión de no sufrir en soledad, apretando las piernas también, apresando la mano masculina a su vez.

Los jadeos apenas controlados de Bolt sobre su oído le calentaron la piel.

—Ah, _nena_…

Himawari soltó un gemido ligero, ardiendo internamente ante su forma de llamarla. Él nunca le había dicho "nena" antes. Él nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Y sonaba tan esplendorosamente sensual cuando lo hacía.

Alzando cuidadosamente el brazo en medio de aquel tumulto de explosiones y movimientos, los suaves dedos pudieron acariciar a ciegas el rostro masculino. —M-me g-gusta...

—¿Qué te gusta´ttebasa? —la pregunta ronca vino acompañada de una gentil succión en el hueso de su quijada.

—Que me llames así, Nii-san.

La sonrisa ladina se sintió contra su piel cuando su hermano preguntó. —¿Nena? —y entonces sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y asentir silenciosa cuando su cálida mano se aferró más a su pecho, estrujándolo de manera que el ritmo se ajustara a los movimientos de cadera de ella. Himawari entendió rápidamente el juego y, ansiosa, aumentó la frecuencia del roce contra el cuerpo masculino, recibiendo como resultado un masaje más intenso sobre su sensible seno, sobre el respingado pezón. Lo único que le resultaba frustrante, que la estaba desesperando, era esa tela infame del pantalón de Bolt que suavizaba el contacto con su piel caliente.

También él estaba airado. —Abre las piernas, _nenita_´ttebasa.

Obedeció sin pensarlo, apenas aflojando lo suficiente para dejar una distancia diminuta entre ellas donde su mano (hasta ahora apresada) pudiese maniobrar con facilidad, pero frunció el ceño. —N-Nenita no.

Él se rió para, seguidamente, pellizcar delicadamente su clítoris, orgulloso por el gritito de placer que le sobrevino. Himawari estaba sudada, deseosa y caliente contra su cuerpo, pero él no estaba mejor. Jadeó con fuerza cuando ella, con innegable espíritu vengativo, presionó su trasero en su miembro con tal potencia que le significó un placer casi doloroso. Pero si quería jugar, entonces jugarían; Bolt deslizó sus dedos de forma descendente hasta rozar la pequeña y tibia entrada, sintiéndola estremecer al entero cuando la delineó en movimientos circulares y suaves.

Eso fue todo. Himawari perdió. Movió la cabeza, arqueó el cuerpo y se chocó más con él, pronunciando su clave entre gemiditos; —_Por favor…_

Y él se sentía bondadoso por las mañanas, así que la complació; Himawari a duras penas pudo balbucear su nombre y abrir esos ojos azules enmarañados de placer, cuando su espalda chocó totalmente contra el colchón, cuando Bolt la dejó allí acostada, agitada, observándolo mientras él se arrodillaba y, al fin, se liberaba de la opresión de la tela. Bajó el cierre y la extensión viril en todo su esplendor brotó ante la mirada atenta de su hermana.

Él le dedicó aquel vistazo lujurioso que ya había visto la noche anterior y sus pupilas ya adoptaban ese tono aperlado, fundido en gris, que marcaba su excitación creciente. Ansiosa y sonrojada, ella alzó los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo celestial, llamándolo, pero Bolt le tomó sorpresivamente las manos y las estrelló a ambos lados de su cabeza, seguidamente cayendo él contra su cuerpo cándido y besándola apenas, con una suavidad que distanciaba mucho de encajar con el verdadero estado de su pasión, pero que la hizo suspirar por la dulzura.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, acogiendo la respiración forzadamente pausada, y sus ojos colisionaron. Los de ella azules marinos en el momento del amor, los de él, en cambio, rayando el más oscuro gris. Bolt no habló, pero sus pupilas destellaban colores de sensaciones, de poesía y de arte misterioso y magnánimo. Le adelantaba con apenas una mirada el baile que iniciarían pronto, le decía que el sexo era arte y que el amor era el pincel.

Himawari se abrumó. Y cuando estaba abrumada decía lo que menos quería decir:

—Tengo hambre.

Bolt alzó una ceja, divertido, pero también confundido. —¿Hambre? —preguntó—¿de comida?

Ella asintió torpemente, sintiendo todavía su calor, la excitación palpando en cada una de sus células. —S-sí, quiero fresas con crema… —susurró—, en serio quiero comer fresas con crema.

—¿Y quieres que vaya ahora mismo por ellas? —él se rió y Himawari se asustó cuando retrocedió y soltó el agarre de sus manos. Lo miró consternada y sintiéndose estúpida al extremo; Bolt se encogió de hombros, negando resignado con la cabeza—Bueno, pues no hay remedio entonces´tteba-

Y él volvió a reír más fuerte cuando se incorporó, enlazó los brazos en su cuello y lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente sobre ella, impidiéndole terminar su amado _"ttebasa" _con un beso.

—Envía un clon… —le susurró contra un labio inferior, tirando luego de éste hacia afuera, hasta que Bolt se quejó brevemente.

—No. Tendrás que esperar´ttebasa —mientras hablaba, Bolt se liberó de los delicados brazos y aprisionó sus pequeñas manos de la misma forma que antes, entrelazando íntimamente sus dedos a ambos lados de su cabeza y unió ambas frentes, acarició la punta de su nariz, la miró a los ojos y sonrió—Quiero estar completo cuando te haga el amor, _nena. _

Himawari abrió la boca y apretó los dedos masculinos al sentir la intromisión. Tuvo que reprimirse para evitar cerrar los ojos, recordando fuertemente que a él le gustaba mirarla a los ojos mientras se unían (si él la complacía al llamarla _nena, _entonces ella podría mantener los ojos abiertos aunque se le fuese la vida) y, aunque apenas era la segunda vez, Bolt le hacía el amor como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, como si hubiese nacido haciéndolo. Se resbaló en ella con fluidez, tensando la mandíbula y exhalando un ronco sonido que tronó en los huesos de una Himawari que se ahogaba en el placer. Las cálidas paredes vaginales se apretaban alrededor de su sexo casi como si le estuviesen brindando un masaje, obsequiándole un abrazo íntimo y húmedo. Bolt agradeció internamente el que ella estuviese lo suficientemente preparada para recibirlo nuevamente. Agradeció al cielo y, luego, la embistió una vez más; más seguro, más profundo, más delicioso, y se fijó cuidadosamente en cada uno de los gestos del rostro angelical de su hermana; vio sorpresa, curiosidad, placer y, finalmente, una pasión arrebatadora. Ella se mordía el labio y tensaba los brazos, tratando de contenerse.

Bolt la apretó un poco más, penetrándola hasta el fondo. Varios mechones rubios le caían sobre los ojos, perturbándole un poco al interrumpir en su visión, pero para Himawari… Para ella él no podía verse más sexy. No podía lucir más masculino ni sexy con ese brillo perlado en las pupilas tras el rubio de los cabellos.

—Bolt…

Quería decirle lo asombrosamente guapo que lucía sobre ella, quería decirle la maravillosa sensación que la quemaba al tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, quería decirle que no importaba que le llamase nena o nenita con tal de que la llamara de alguna forma y hasta quería confesarle que, en realidad, podía ser una chillona y no le importaba… pero él tuvo que inclinarse, bajar hasta su pecho, regodearse al encerrar un seno en su ardiente boca y hacerla gemir. —¡Ah!

La lengua pícara trazaba círculos de cada vez menor diámetro, hasta llegar a su pezón, succionarlo con avidez y terminar con un gentil mordisco que dejaba a Himawari hecha una masa temblorosa bajo su toque. Lo mismo con el uno, hizo con el otro; paseándose, deleitándose en los montículos femeninos, saboreándolos sin ningún tipo de discriminación, atendiéndolos a ambos por igual y siendo cuidadoso de no escatimar en sus servicios.

Ella deseaba acariciar los cabellos amarillos, hundir la cabeza en su pecho para ahondar el contacto, pero el agarre de sus manos se lo impedía, la hacía sentir indefensa, impotente. Estaba totalmente a su merced y, mientras tanto, estocada tras estocada, la estaba llevando a la locura.

Bolt no estaba mejor; su sabor lo abrumaba, su olor a mujer lo mareaba y el hecho de que cada vez engrandecía más dentro de la acogedora, pero muy estrecha, cavidad femenina le superaba. Ella era el camino al cielo. Sólo ella. E, irónicamente, también podía ser su pasaje al infierno…

Pero cielo e infierno significaban lo mismo si estaba a su lado.

Sintiéndose cerca, Bolt aumentó la fuerza con la que enredaba sus dedos y hundió la cara en la maravillosa curva de su delicado cuello, tratando inútilmente de contener los jadeos. Himawari se tensaba con el aire caliente que le acariciaba la piel, respondía con audibles gemidos y con balbuceos que en su mayoría resultaban incomprensibles. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados y su espalda se arqueaba al ritmo de las embestidas que cada vez se hicieron más potentes cuando Bolt subió el rostro para susurrar en su oído: —N-Necesito que lo digas… dímelo ahora, quiero oírte´ttebasa.

Y aun perdida en su mundo de placer intenso, ella supo de lo que le hablaba. Entrelazó las piernas en los muslos masculinos, tensándose ante una inoportuna ola de diferente placer. —Te amo… —su voz era un hilito.

Él gruñó. —Más fuerte —mordisqueó su lóbulo, entró en ella casi con furia y Himawari tuvo que morderse el labio, apretar las manos y poner toda su mente en función de evitar el orgasmo. No hasta que él lo permitiera—, más fuerte, Himawari.

—T-Te amo —repitió, un poco más alto.

—Más.

—Te amo…

—Más —su tono era demandante, pero sus jadeos lo ahogaban suavemente, aumentando la sensualidad.

Himawari echó la cabeza hacia atrás, boqueando como un pez, cuando él atormentó un punto especialmente sensible. —Te amo —gimió, hablando por ella la pasión—¡Te amo, Bolt, te amo, te amo…! Por Dios, siempre te he amado…

Y entonces, después de una larga y fuerte estocada, Bolt enredó la lengua en su oreja, mientras se venía en un orgasmo, mientras se derramaba en su interior, llamándola por su nombre una y otra vez. —Himawari —le soltó las manos para agarrarle las caderas. Ella inmediatamente lo envolvió en un amoroso abrazo; pasó un brazo por la espalda ancha y enredó los dedos de su otra mano en los cabellos rubios, acariciándole la cabeza—Himawari, Himawari… Ah, _nena´ttebasa._

Himawari hubiese sonreído ante la selección de palabras si no hubiese estado tan ocupada preguntándose cómo era posible que, aún en medio del potente clímax, Bolt siguiese hallando fuerzas para empujar más adentro.

—¡Bolt! —apretó los párpados, preparándose para liberarse al fin. Balbuceó varios "Oh, Dios" tan rápidos que sonaban como "_ohDios, ohDios_" y luego empezó a gritarlos. Estaba tan cerca…

Hasta que Bolt se movió nuevamente y dijo algo en su oreja que, bueno, fue el detonante para hacerla explotar. —_Apriétame fuerte, nenita llorona. _

Y todo fue un ¡bum! de colores en su mente, una tensión total en su cuerpo y un calor ardiente en su alma. Fue una pequeña una pequeña muerte que le permitió palpar el paraíso, usando a su hermano como le había dicho nunca que el sexo significaba morir en vida y renacer en el otro. —¡Nii-san! —sintió la garganta seca y hasta ese momento descubrió que había estado gritando todo el tiempo.

—Nii-san… esto…

Abrió los ojos, aún envuelta en el placer, y le vio mirándola fijamente; su precioso rostro de hombre estaba ruborizado por y el cabello rubio se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor, pero había algo más… Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa. —¿E-estás bien…? —a duras penas pudo susurrar con suavidad.

Él asintió, abrazándola por la cintura, recostándose exhausto sobre su hombro, jadeante. Himawari suspiró y lo apretó tiernamente contra sí, disfrutando de su calor, de su olor masculino y de la sensación de su piel húmeda.

Tras unos segundos, Bolt habló nuevamente, pasando los labios en un suave roce por su cuello. —Te sentí —dijo simplemente—, te sentí por completo´ttebasa.

Con cuidado, abandonó su sexo, sacando cuidadosamente el miembro flácido de su interior. Himawari suspiró otra vez.

—También te sentí…

Le acarició el cabello con dulzura, deleitándose en su textura, corrió varios de ellos frente y, tras despejarla parcialmente, depositó gentiles besos sobre la coronilla. Él se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo abrazándola, respirando y exhalando ligeros suspiros. Luego, escondió el rostro en la base de su cuello y la llamó con suavidad: —¿H-Himawari?

—¿Sí?

Él hundió más la nariz en su piel y ella se sintió confundida ante la humedad que crecía en esta parte de su cuerpo. Podía confundirse con sudor, pero… no, era más cálido. Cuando escuchó nuevamente su voz, Himawari lo comprendió. Él había llorado.

—V-Voy a amarte para siempre —un escalofrío la recorrió. Su voz era tan dulce y tan honesta—. Voy a hacerlo, así que ámame tú también, ¿está bien´ttebasa?

Pasó saliva. ¿Que lo amara para siempre? Si lo imposible era no amarlo… Lo correcto era no amarlo y, sin embargo… sin embargo, ¿cómo podía resistirse a Bolt Uzumaki?

Él se separó apenas lo suficiente para mirarla y Himawari pudo notar apenas un signo de humedad bajo sus preciosos ojos. Al ver que no contestaba, Bolt añadió una tentación:

—Di que sí y te traigo tus benditas fresas..

La hizo reír.

—Di que no y sufre las consecuencias´ttebasa.

Himawari desvió la mirada, haciendo un gesto pensativo. —Hm… —desgraciadamente, la risa la traicionó. Ella nunca había sido buena fingiendo, así que lo miró de nuevo ruborizada—Me gustan mucho las fresas, así que… supongo que es un sí.

La sonrisa de Bolt calentó agradablemente su corazón. —Lo sabía. Iré por ellas.

Él se inclinó para rozar sus labios por última vez y, después, Himawari susurró en su oído, antes de que se marchase. —No olvides la crema, _niño llorón_… —se divirtió ante su expresión sorprendida, se sintió orgullosa luego con su gesto abochornado y, en seguida, se rió por su ceño fruncido cuando ella completó: —O tendré que reconsiderar mi respuesta.

Bolt bufó, de buen humor.

—Manipuladora.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Oh, creo que esta es la primera nota de autor que dejo en este fic. Pues sólo quería agradecerles por su excelente acogida, chicos, y decir que, aunque estos dos ultimos capítulos han sido pura felicidad, fogosidad, y pasión, no siempre será así... Ajá, eso va para los que quieren ternura y drama y celos y situaciones diversas. Sólo quería darles a los hermanitos su tiempo de "conocerse" y, vale, ya, volverán a Konoha pronto y allí es donde empieza el climax de la historia.

Espero que les guste y me apoyen como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Por cierto, en el último capítulo recibí dos reviews muy poco agradables e increíblemente estúpidos, así que me veo obligada a responder algo a estas dos personillas que, seguramente, estarán leyéndome a pesar de sus palabras. Mi mensaje es el siguiente:

* * *

><p>"Pueden guardarse felizmente sus opiniones. El Fandom es libre y yo escribo, derrocho mi talento, escribiendo lo que me plazca, y si no saben leer el aviso de incesto ni distinguir lo que es una clasificación "M", entonces no es mi problema. Vayan a la escuela o algo. Y, por favor, no me hagan reír con sus argumentos de pacotilla sacados de sabrá-Dios-de-donde. En serio, dan lástima, tanta que podría escribir un libro para contarles lo mucho que he podido reírme con ellos.<p>

Como sea, les deseo suerte en su camino de la hipócrita santidad, y espero que no les moleste que eche ambos reviews en mi cajoncito de "cosas que me importan un bledo".

Besos.

PD: Oh, sí. Si yo tuviese un hermano como Bolt, estaría encantada de hacerle "esto y aquello", más que encantada... ¿Eso satisface su curiosidad?"

* * *

><p>A mis verdaderos lectores les digo: ¡Muchas gracias! Adoro cada uno de sus reviews, me encanta responderlos, me encanta leerlos, me divierto muchisimo y son mi mayor fuente de inspiración y movitación.<p>

Por favor, no me abandonen y...¡Que viva el BoltHima!


End file.
